Devil May Cry: Revolucion
by The mercenary with black wings
Summary: En el mundo Shinobi los demonios han regresado, y que es eso, quien es Sparda? Bienvenido a un mundo en que cierto shinobi se convertira en un nuevo caballero oscuro, acompañado de espadas, pistolas y chicas, seria mucho pedir una pizza
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, he decidido hacer este fic, en honor a devil may cry, una de las mejores sagas de videojuegos en mi opinión.

Se llevara a cabo en el mundo de Naruto y en el Naruto llegara a odiar a Konoha, aunque con el tiempo le será indiferente

Naruto recibira los devil arms de dmc 3 y 4

Naruto/Harem:

De momento:

Koyuki

Shizuka

Karin

Renuncia de derechos: naruto y devil may cry no me pertenecen

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

Después de la lucha del Valle del Fin, Naruto regreso a la aldea con un inconsciente Sasuke, tan pronto llego un equipo medico traslado a Sasuke al hospital, como siempre, ignoraron las atenciones medicas de Naruto, Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero no significaba que no le doliera...

Al llegar al hospital, solo recibió un tratamiento mínimo, decidido, fue a buscar a Sasuke, lo encontró en una habitación en la segunda planta del hospital, estaba despierto recostado en la cama

"Por que lo has hecho?" Pregunto el pelinegro, el pelinegro solo miraba a las sabanas "Eres consciente de lo que va a pasar?" dijo volviéndose al rubio

"Tenia que salvarte, Orochimaru iba a hacerse con tu cuerpo, no podía dejar que eso sucediera!" respondió el rubio, sus ojos azules fijos en el chico

"Tu no lo entiendes, se lo del zorro..." naruto abrió los ojos en par, Sasuke dio una débil carcajada, "No debiste venir Naruto, Konoha, siempre ha buscado la forma de deshacerse de ti, lo se... lo siento..."

"Tsunade y Ero-Senin..." dijo convencido, Sasuke lo detuvo

"Ellos también se quieren deshacer de ti..." le respondió Sasuke

"INTENTAS ENGAÑARME?! COMO PUED...!" Sasuke activo el sharingan

"Escúchame, te juro, sobre mi sharingan! Que es la verdad!" Eso sorprendió a Naruto, Sasuke lo juraba sobre lo que consideraba más valioso "El consejo ya tenia planeado algo como esto desde el incidente en nami no kuni, buscaban que tu hicieras uso del chakra para poder juzgarte, Jiraya solo te entreno, porque no tenían tiempo para prepararse contra Gaara, y Tsunade volvió porque le pagaron sus deudas, ese colgante que llevas, es para suprimir el chakra del zorro en caso de que decidieras defenderte... Lo siento, lo siento mucho..."

Naruto solamente agacho su cabeza de tal forma de que su cabello ensombrecía su rostro "Una pregunta... por que antes me atacaste con intenciones de matar y ahora me hablas de esta forma?"

Sasuke suspiro "Supongo que se debe a que gaste el chakra del sello y tiene que recargarse, deduzco que tras este suceso, me pondrán un sello mas fuerte alrededor" Sasuke sospecho que lo haría Jiraya

Ambos no dijeron nada, simplemente pasaron callados cinco minutos, entonces un Anbu apareció, viendo a Naruto, hizo una mueca desagradable bajo su mascara, "Ahí estas, el consejo os llama, a los dos"

**3 horas después**

El consejo de Konoha estaba compuesto por shinobis y civiles, a diferencia del resto de aldeas, ninjas, las cuales eran de consejos shinobi, no permitían civiles debido al origen militar de las aldeas, lo cual, para el resto del mundo hacia a Konoha patética...

Sentados en sus respectivos lugares estaban los padres de la mayoría de los compañeros de Naruto y Sasuke

Tsume Inuzuka, madre de Kiba y Hana Inuzuka y líder del clan Inuzuka, tenia cabello castaño oscuro y tatuajes en sus mejillas

Shibi Aburame, padre de Shino Aburame y líder del clan de insectos de Konoha, vestía ropas gruesas y gafas de sol

Hiashi Hyuga, Líder del clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes nobles de Konoha, todos los Hyuga tenían ojos perlados, la razón, su doujutsu el byakugan, Hiashi era un hombre serio, pero también arrogante, con una familia dividida entre lo que se conocía como rama principal y rama secundaria, padre de Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga

Shikaku Nara, líder del clan Nara y padre de Shikamaru Nara, como su hijo un hombre perezoso, rasgo común entre los hombres de su clan

Choza Akimichi, un miembro del clan Akimichi, famoso por su sobrepeso, pero también técnicas demoledores que causaban grandes daños, tenía el cabello rojizo y espirales en sus mejillas

Inoichi Yamanaka, líder del clan Yamanaka como el resto de su clan, de cabello rubio platino y ojos celestes, expertos en técnicas mentales, es el padre de Ino Yamanaka

Luego estaban los miembros de otros clanes menores como el Kurama y el clan Hatake, con solo kakashi como ultimo miembro, Un puesto para el líder de Anbu, despues estaba el clan Uchiha, vacía hasta que Sasuke alcanzara el rango de Jonin, el Senju, el cual no podía ser ocupado, puesto que Tsunade era la Godaime Hokage, y el clan Namizake, un puesto desocupado desde que se creo

Al otro lado estaba la sección civil del consejo, compuesto por mercaderes y constructores, el consejo civil, al principio no existía en Konoha, pero fueron incluidos en Konoha por el Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobimara, el Sandaime en su juventud, y Minato los mantuvieron alejados de los asuntos ninja, pero, tras el ataque de Kyuubi no Yoko, el cual, tras la muerte del Yondaime, Minato Namizake; y el regreso del Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, los civiles aprovecharon para ir ganando poder e influencia en la aldea

Luego estaban los ancianos Homura y Koharu, ex-compañeros del fallecido Sarutobi

A su lado estaba un hombre de cabello negro, un ojo cubierto por las vendas y un brazo completamente vendado, este hombre era Shimura Danzo, líder de la raíz, danzo, siempre quiso apoderarse de Naruto para entrenarlo en la raíz y convertirlo en un arma para usar contra las demás aldeas, pero nunca ocurrió

Luego estaba Tsunade y a su lado Jiraya dos de los tres Sannin

Todos estaban en silencio esperando, al cabo de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y Sasuke y Naruto entraron acompañados por el Anbu, este se despidió y salio de la sala

Tan pronto las puertas se cerraron empezaron los murmullos "demonio" "niño Kyuubi" era alguna de las cosas que el rubio oía... demonio...

**Steel a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

Naruto observaba a todos los miembros del consejo, la mayoría lo miraban con desprecio, naruto sentía que lo que le dijo Sasuke era verdad

"Silencio" Dijo Tsunade, esta miro a Naruto con unos ojos duros y fríos "Naruto Uzumaki, explica tus hechos en la ultima misión"

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos Naruto relato toda la misión, desde el encuentro con Jirobo hasta su regreso a Konoha, Naruto explico que tras el numero de heridas que sufrió apenas cumple la misión, en aquel momento Sasuke se avergonzó, pero los civiles parecían satisfechos con que Naruto sufriera, entonces le preguntaron si hizo uso del chakra del zorro y el respondió que si, entonces se desato el caos

"Lo sabia, este demonio esta recuperando su poder, yo digo que lo matemos ahora!" Grito un civil gordo, que Naruto reconocía, aquel hombre había estado en muchas de las palizas que Naruto recibió de pequeño, aquel hombre era el dueño de gran parte de las tiendas que acusaron a Naruto de robar cuando nunca robo nada, gracias a el, no pudo comprar mas que ramen llevando a que Naruto no llevara una dieta saludable ni ninguna otra ropa que no fuera como lo que llevaba puesto, a decir verdad, Naruto odiaba el naranja pero no podía permitir que la gente supiera eso, no quería darles la satisfacción, oculto todo el dolor bajo una sonrisa falsa

"No podemos arriesgarnos a que el Kyuubi salga libre, si lo matamos podría destruir la aldea, y esta vez no habría nadie capaz de pararlo" Dijo Hiashi Hyuga "Yo sugiero encerrarlo en prisión"

"No, no podemos arriesgarnos, los presos internos son muy violentos, y correríamos el riesgo de que lo asesinaran" Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka, Inoichi miraba al chico con asco

"Yo voto por expulsarlo de aquí!" Salto Tsume, la cual odiaba a Naruto, por la muerte de su esposo

Muchos asintieron ante lo que dijo la Inuzuka

"Esta bien, votemos..." Dijo Tsunade "En contra de la expulsión?" Sasuke para sorpresa de todos levanto la mano "Sasuke, tu voto no es valido, aun no eres lider del clan" Sasuke bajo el brazo y apretó el puño con fuerza, Tsunade suprimió una sonrisa retorcida "A favor?" todos levantaron la mano muchos sonriendo "Esta decidido por unanimidad... Naruto Uzumaki, a partir de este día quedas expulsado de Konoha y Hi no Kuni para siempre, todo ninja que te vea en nuestro territorio te ejecutara inmediatamente, lo has entendido?"

**My cosen torture makes me stronger**

**In a life that craves the hunger**

**A freedom and a quest for life**

**Until the end the judgment night**

Naruto fue llevado a un cuartel jonin donde le esperaba Jiraya, este abrió su chaqueta y levanto su malla mostrando el sello, tomo un pincel, y ordeno a dos Anbu que sujetaran a Naruto con mas fuerza de la necesaria, Jiraya empezó a dibujar sobre el sello de Naruto cuando termino aplico una gran cantidad de chakra, una vez termino sonrió, y le miro a los ojos

"acabo de sellar tu chakra por orden del consejo, he de decir que es uno de mis mejores trabajos, ningún maestro podrá deshacerlo... serás...!" Jiraya se quedo de piedra y se llevo las manos a su mejilla deslizando los dedos para ver que efectivamente, Naruto le había escupido a la cara

"Que te jodan, viejo pervertido" dijo el rubio mirándolo con unos ojos gélidos, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jiraya

Los Anbus estaban en shock ante tal falta de respeto por parte del rubio, como se atrevía, según ellos estaban siendo piadosos no matándolo, Jiraya soltó una carcajada

"Cabezota hasta el final eh?" Dijo Jiraya ignorando el miedo que le invadió hace un momento, por un momento creyó haber visto a su alumno mirándolo furioso, fuera de si... "en cualquier caso..." Tres Anbus aparecieron "Estos te llevaran a la frontera de Hi no Kuni, en el Valle del Fin, irónico, no crees"

Naruto comenzó a soltar maldiciones contra Jiraya y Konoha mientras los Anbus lo arrastraban, Jiraya se quedo por un momento

"ahora que el se ha ido Natsumi y Kushina volverán, hace tiempo que no veo a Natsumi-chan, tendré que darle un buen regalo a mi ahijada para compensarlo, creo que ya es hora de que el complejo Namizake sea abierto" Así es, Kushina abandono a Naruto tan pronto se entero de que el Kyuubi fue sellado, solo el anciano Sarutobi se opuso a su decisión, pero al final, poco importo, tomo a la hermana menor de Naruto y se la llevo, Tsunade y Jiraya siguiéndola "Bueno, hora de investigar Geh geh geh..." Con eso Jiraya se fue a espiar en los baños

**Bless me with your gift of light**

**Righteous cause on Judgement night**

**Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**

**Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**

Naruto era llevado a gran velocidad por los ninjas que parecían satisfechos con lo que estaban hacienda finalmente llegaron al valle del fin y dejaron que Naruto se diera de bruces contra el suelo

"Bueno, hemos acabado" decía el capitán

"Que dices, yo no me voy, hay que darle un regalo de despedida" dijo uno de los ninja, el resto rieron

El capitán asintió "Tienes razón, démosle un anticipo de lo que le pasara si vuelve por aquí"

Los ninjas lo rodearon y al segundo Naruto recibio una patada en su costado

**Stepping forth a cure for soul´s demise**

**Reap the tears of the victim´s cries**

**Yearning more to hear the suffer**

**Of a demon as i put it under **

Habia comenzado a llover y los ninjas seguian golpeando a Naruto finalmente para alivio del rubio pararon

"Ugh! Me siento de maravilla, hey que os parece si vamops a festejarlo, al bar, yo invito" dijo el capitán, mientras el resto asentian contentos y dejaban a naruto magullado y cubierto de sangre

"Este es uno de los mejores dias de mi vida" dijo uno antes de saltar a los arboles pero antes le grito al rubio "CONOCE TU LUGAR DEMONIO!"

**Killed before, a time to kill them all**

**Passed down the righteous law**

**Serve a justice that dwells in me**

**Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**

Naruto estaba solo y comenzo a llover mas fuerte, un rayo resono en el horizonte

_Que hago ahora_ penso Naruto con desesperación estaba mal herido, en medio de ninguna parte, entonces se le ocurrio, Kyuubi, cerrando los ojos se concentro, y sintio un tiron

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**THE EYE CAN SEE**

Naruto abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la jaula del demonio, miro cauteloso la jaula sostenida por el pequeño sello, espero, ver al demonio, pero no logro verlo en la oscuridad, sin embargo en lugar de eso oyó un sollozo, y entonces la vio, una hermosa chica de piel clara y largo cabello naranja con mechas rojizas que llegaba hasta sus caderas anchas, tenia pechos que competían con los de Tsunade, vestía un kimono rojo oscuro con llamas blancas dibujadas en las mangas, entonces lo vio, unas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y nueve colas naciendo encima de su redondo trasero

_Kyuubi _pensó Naruto, la chica sollozaba, Naruto se acerco a ella "H-hola" dijo Naruto maldiciéndose por sonar como cierta Hyuga, la chica alzo la vista para mirar al rubio con unos ojos rojos y malignos

"N-naruto-kun, lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa" Eso detuvo a Naruto "que?" Pregunto ella

"N-no, nada, solo que nunca espere que fueras una chica tan guapa, ni que me pidieras disculpas" Dijo Naruto sonrojado

"Tengo que hacerlo, despues de todo, yo..." La chica aparto el rostro para que no la viera

"Que?" insistio Naruto

"Y-yo, te amo, Naruto-kun" Naruto se sonrojo ante semejante declaracion, al fin y al cabo nunca le habian dicho que le amaban, y en aquel momento, deseaba mas que nunca ser amado... "Pero, por que estas aquí tan pronto?" La chica avanzo "Puedo hacer algo por ti? Si esta en mi poder, te ayudare..."

Naruto le contó lo de sus heridas y el sello de Jiraya

"Puedo curar tus heridas y liberarte del sello, pero, así no puedo..." dijo Kyuubi triste

"Por que? Que sucede?" pregunto Naruto aproximándose mas

"No puedo hacerlo desde dentro del sello, el sello del pervertido me impide curarte, pero, si me liberaras podria curarte

Sin dudar Naruto se aproximo al sello y sujeto el papel "Me amas?" pregunto Naruto

"Siempre..." Dijo ella ocultando su rostro naruto arranco el sello de una vez, por un momento los dos se estuvieron mirando, Naruto esperaba con anticipación, entonces ella sonbrio maléficamente, y lo siguiente que vio fue un borror rojo

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off to the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reing_

Naruto salio de su subconsciente para encontrarse con un gran agujero en su estomago del cual salia sangre sin parar intento gritar, pero no podia, entonces oyo una risa malefica y femenina, giro su cabeza y vio ante el al demonio, con una sonrisa con la cual mostraba sus dientes afilados como cuchillos

"Eres tan lindo hah hah... N-naruto-kun, yo te amo, HAH HAH HAH!" Naruto la miraba con desesperación, le habia engañado... "No puedo creer que funcionara, de verdad creias que iba a amar a un pequeño e insignificante humano como tu?" Sus manos cambiaron y sus dedos se convirtieron en afiladas garras "Quien iba a amar a un mocoso como tu, hasta tu madre te abandono..." El pulso de Naruto se aceleraba mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre...

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

"Oh si…" Continuo el demonio "Te abandono, tan pronto vio esas marcas en tus mejillas...HAH HAH HAH! Y TODO FUE OBRA MIA! Ningun jinchuriky nunca antes gano rasgos fisicos del biju, todo fue mi plan, para que confiaras solo en mi, y al fin soy libre, HAH HAH HAH!

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me, with the_

_Pure green leaf_

"Bueno Naruto-_kun_, fue divertido, pero me tengo que ir, sabes, tengo que ir de vuelta al infierno para recuperar el poder que perdi por culpa de tu padre, asi es, el yondaime es tu padre hah hah…"

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The devil´s cry_

Entonces sucedio, el corazon de Naruto se detuvo pego la oreja al pecho del rubio para confirmarlo y sonrio, tomo el colgante del shodaime y lo rompio

Kyuubi se dio la vuelta y se marcho, dejando a el cuerpo de Naruto tirado en el suelo bajo la lluvia

"Parece que la barrera en este mundo esta debilitada, pronto habra cientos de demonios vagando por este mundo, oh si, sera maravilloso..."

Este fue el final de Naruto Uzumaki

Fin del episodio: Bueno, que os parece? Comenten, por favor e intentare adaptarme, así es, Naruto muere, pero no creáis que acaba aquí su historia, eso si, abra un timeskip en el proximo episodio, y habra varios flashbacks

En el proximo episodio: Una nueva organización aparece en el mundo ninja

"Devil may cry, la contraseña?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kite: Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, pero antes, quisiera aclarar un par de cosas

Tengo un poll en mi cuenta para el harem de esta historia

Naruto no utilizara mas el apellido Uzumaki o Namizake

A lo largo de los siguientes capítulos aparecerán una serie de flashbacks

Podéis ver una imagen de Kyuubi a través del link en mi cuenta

Ahora bien, he decidido incluir elementos de Hellsing, Darkstalkers y Silent Hill, así que esperad la aparición de algún personaje de dichas series

Por ultimo, les agradecería que comentaran, ya que me ayudaría a mejorar, o solucionar algún error, ok?

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto y devil may cry no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos que aparecen en la historia

Y ahora sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo

Capitulo 2: Devil May Cry, la contraseña?

**Tres años después**

**Localizacion: Mizu no Kuni**

Un grupo de mujeres completamente desnudas se encontraban recluidas en un club en una ciudad portuaria, la gente de este club apareció de la nada hace ya seis meses, parecían ser delincuentes de poca monta, pero cuando los samurais que protegían la ciudad se enfrentaron a ellos, mostraron ser verdaderamente fuertes y violentos, los restos de los samurais había sido colgados de varios postes a la salida del club, y aun ahora seguían allí como mensaje

Uno de los hombres sujeto bruscamente a una de las chicas mientras con una mano agarro uno de sus enormes pechos, este tenia largo cabello verde recogido en una trenza y ojos verdes "Oh si, las tienes bien gordas, no es así?" le dijo con una sonrisa perversa a la chica que solo lloraba "No puedo esperar" con su otra mano sujeto una de sus nalgas y apretó con fuerza logrando un grito de la chica "Me encantan tus gritos, ya me puedo imaginar como gritaras como la perra que eres cuando te convierta en mi vertedero de semen"

"NO POR FAVOR!" Grito la chica, mientras las otras miraban impotentes lo que estaba a punto de pasar

"Oye" dijo otro de los hombres "Deberíamos de esperar a que llegue el jefe, querrá probar tantas como pueda" entonces sonrió "Además, nosotros también queremos divertirnos..."

"Entonces usémosla!" digo dando otro apretón al pecho de la chica "Seguro que no le importa, no es así?" dijo relamiéndose mientras la miraba a los ojos

"Déjame! Déjame ir! Dijo tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de aquel hombre a lo cual todos los hombres se rieron las fuertes carcajadas resonaron en el local

"Ya veremos cuanto te duran esas fuerzas" dijo el hombre que la sujetaba, mientras los otros la rodeaban

"Yo que vosotros no haría eso..." todos se volvieron hacia la entrada del local para ver a un chico extraño, tenia cabello liso, blanco como la nieve, y ojos violetas, el joven debía medir alrededor de metro ochenta, llevaba una extraña gabardina de cuero negro de gran calidad, con un dibujo tribal de azul claro y relámpagos blancos que recorrían toda la gabardina, estaba abierta, mostrando un torso bien formado, con músculos compactos, lo cual logro un sonrojo por parte de las mujeres, llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro con llamas blancas dibujadas, unos guantes negros sin dedos y lo mas curioso, unas botas de cuero, lo cual era extraño de ver, puesto que fueran ninjas, civiles o samurais, lo normal eran sandalias "Heh..." sonrió el peliblanco, estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta en una postura relajada, y lo mas insultante, aquella sonrisa suya... "Vaya una fiesta..."

El peliblanco dio unos pasos en el interior del local

"Quien eres? Que haces aquí?" Preguntaba el hombre que sujetaba a la chica

"Yo? Nadie importante, y en cuanto a por que estoy aquí? Curiosidad..." entonces miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba rodeado "Heh... vamos, por que tan serios, simplemente escuche cosas sobre este club... que a decir verdad, cuestan de creer..." El chico solo se sentó en una silla desocupada en una de las mesas mientras se acercaban con armas como bates o navajas hacia el "No sois de por aquí, verdad? No me extraña, este mal gusto en la decoración..." dijo señalando la falta de adornos, solo había un póster antiguo de una modelo

Uno de ellos se acerco al joven que parecía seguir sin darse cuenta del ambiente hostil en el que se encontraba, y con su navaja se abalanzo con intención de apuñalarle el pecho, pero el joven le sujeto la muñeca con su mano izquierda, entonces apretó y un fuerte crujido se oyó, el hombre grito de dolor

"Suéltale! Ahora!" exigió el hombre que sostenía a la mujer

"Bueno, ya veo que tu eres la gran polla... y estos..." dijo señalando vagamente a los hombres que lo rodeaban "Deben de ser tus pelotas..." el hombre lo miro furioso, y por un momento creyeron oír a una de las mujeres reírse de fondo... empezaron a avanzar hacia el con pasos amenazantes "Hay dos tipos de pelotas...pelotas grandes de valiente... y pelotas pequeñitas de maricon"

"Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte! Me asegurare de que ni los cuervos festejen de tus restos!" Por un momento los ojos del hombre brillaron de un rojo escarlata y pare de su brazo se abulto para después volver a su tamaño normal

"las pollas tienen instinto y visión clara, pero no son listas..." continuo el joven ajeno al peligro "cuando huelen un conejito quieren entrar en acción... y vosotros creísteis oler un buen conejito y decidisteis venir aquí, pero os habéis confundido...aquí no hay conejito" Todos lo miraron dudosos "Solo unas purgaciones que os harán desear ser mujer" entonces se giro hacia el hombre que lo miraba entre furioso y asustado, algo le hacia estar en guardia, ese chico no era normal "Como polla, ya empiezas a tener dudas... empiezas a arrugarte, y tus pelotitas también se arrugan... y el hecho de que uséis _palitos_ y _cuchillitos_... Y yo tenga..." Entonces de su gabardina saco para sorpresa y terror de los hombres dos objetos metálicos en forma de L... (Así es como lo describían las mujeres, ya que en el mundo ninja, no existen las pistolas, las armas son dos SIG-Sauer P228 En una de ellas una rosa blanca impresa y con el nombre Juliette gravado, la otra una calavera blanca con el nombre Romeo, ambas con las palabras _All the way to hell _gravadas) "A Romeo & Juliette... Encogería vuestras pelotas..." dijo sonriendo viendo los rostros tensos de los _hombres_, si es que se les podía llamar así "y ahora... por que no os quitáis esos disfraces..."

Al decir esto los hombres rieron y comenzaron a sufrir espasmos hasta que reventaron en un montón de entrañas y sangre revelando unas horribles figuras, las figuras eran bípedas, carentes de piel, podía verse los tendones de los demonios desprendiendo una sustancia negra y espesa, las cabezas parecían la combinación de una mantis y un humanos con una boca enorme con dientes afilados, de sus bocas surgían un hedor insoportable, sus extremidades superiores terminaban en cinco garras de 30 cm. En su espalda había un bulto enorme con múltiples tentáculos negros y viscosos, y en la parte superior del torso un enorme ojo amarillo, sus piernas eran delgadas, casi quedando en los huesos

"Esa es una cara que solo una madre podria amar" dijo mirando a uno de los engendros

Estas criaturas eran _Hell Rippers_ unos demonios violentos que utilizan sus garras para destrozar a sus presas a gran velocidad

El demonio soltó a la chica y con un una voz inhumana grito "**Matenloooooooooo**!

Los demonios no tardaron en abalanzarse contra el peliblanco

(Reproduzcan Devil may cry anime opening)

"Heh" Un En un brillo violeta una enorme espada apareció en la espalda del peliblanco, la hoja de la espada era enorme y pesada, y su empuñadura tenia la imagen de una calavera demoníaca con la boca abierta de forma espeluznante, la espada era Rebellion

Disparando con Romeo y Julliette, el chico logro un double tap, Entonces dejo caer a Romeo y Juliette y con su mano derecha blandió a Rebellion, un hell ripper se lanzo con la esperanza de desgarrarlo con sus garras, pero el chico giro sobre sus pies cortándolo verticalmente por la mitad mientras la sangre del demonio brotaba por todas partes entonces dio un salto para esquivar a otro hell ripper y mientras estaba en el aire giro en se sujeto a una tubería en el techo para propulsarse y darle una patada en la nuca al demonio lanzándolo contra una pared donde choco con su cráneo rompiéndolo y esparciendo los restos del pútrido cerebro por todas partes...

Dando un salto hacia atrás esquivo a otro hell ripper, entonces aterrizo sobre una silla que se tambaleo debido al chico, el chico uso su espada para impulsarse y con ella hizo que la silla diera un giro de peonza, mientras que con su espada corto a los demonios que lo rodearon, en un instante apareció frente a otro demonio y de una estocada atravesó al demonio, con el demonio aun enganchado, golpeo a los otros dos demonios, quedando solo el ultimo demonio que se lanzo en un ataque suicida contra el peliblanco, este dio un salto y le dio una patada en el lado derecho de la cara del demonio varios de sus afilados dientes salieron volando tras el choque y el demonio cayo al suelo, revolviéndose furioso para levantarse y seguir atacando, pero se encontró con la sombra del chico que le sonrió antes de cortar su cabeza con su espada, el cuerpo del demonio se seguía moviendo a causa de la adrenalina, pero al cabo de unos segundos se detendría acercándose a sus pistolas las recogió...

(Fin Devil may cry anime opening)

"La próxima vez lo pensareis dos veces antes de salir del infierno" El peliblanco salio por la puerta a las oscuras calles cerrando la puerta dejado detrás de si a unas sorprendidas mujeres, pero a diez segundos oyó un gruñido el líder de aquella manada de demonios apareció lanzándose de cabeza hacia el chico, este solo empuño a Romeo "Bingo" Y disparo al demonio volándole la cabeza

**Cuatro días después**

**Localizacio: Haru no Kuni**

Haru no Kuni, uno de los países mas avanzados del mundo ninja, y desde hace dos años, único lugar del mundo con un grupo especializado en cazar demonios, el nombre de esta organización: Devil May Cry, la cual disponia de tres miembros

En la entrada se podia ver _Devil May Cry_, anunciado con luces de neón

El interior era de un diseño simple, parecia un pub, en la pared una diana con dardos, multiples guitarras, un enorme equipo de musica, una televisión de plasma, una mesa de villar, y un futbolín, habia unas escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, donde habia cuatro dormitorios, mientras solo uno era ocupado, los otros dos miembros vivian... uno en una alde llamada Nadeshiko no Sato, y la otra en la zona residencial de Haru no Kuni...

Sentado frente un escritorio, con los pies en alto se encontraba el joven peliblanco, leyendo un periódico, este periódico era de Hi no Kuni, en el la portada se leían en letras grandes "**LOS ATAQUES DE LOS DEMONIOS AUMENTAN EN UN 180%**" otros mensajes como "**LAS VICTIMAS FUERON DESCUARTIZADAS**" y la que mas gracia le hacia al peliblanco "**SHINOBIS INCOMPETENTES FRENTE A ESTA AMENAZA**"

Dejo el periódico a un lado y leyó uno de Mizu no Kuni, en la portada se leía "**UN JOVEN PELIBLANCO SALVA LA VIDA A 12 MUJERES**" "**QUIEN ES NUESTRO HEROE PELIBLANCO?**" "**NUESTRAS FUENTES NOS INFORMAN DE QUE EL JOVEN ES EL FUNDADOR DE DEVIL MAY CRY**"

"Heh, mira esto, una vez mas, soy un héroe" Poniéndose unos cascos le dio al play y comenzó a cantar... con una voz ronca y sensual

_Sexy... Sexy... why am so sexy?_

_Babe tell me…_

_Why am so hot?_

_And… _Auch!

El peliblanco fue interrumpido por una bola de billar voladora, mirándolo furiosa estaba una chica de cabello y ojos rojos con gafas dándole un toque en opinión del peliblanco de _sexy profesora_, la chica media metro setenta de pechos copa de y piernas fuertes debido al intenso ejercicio que realizaba, vestía una blusa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros negros

"Maldita sea Karin! A que ha venido eso!" Pregunto el peliblanco a la ahora identificada pelirroja

"no puedo concentrarme en mi libro, además..." Dijo sonrojándose "quieres taparte, que clase de clientela crees que vendrá si vas vestido así?" Dijo mirando al peliblanco que solo llevaba pantalones y sus amadas botas

"Chicas guapas!" Una nueva bola golpeo su cabeza

"Naruto Sparda! Eres incorregible!" Grito la histérica pelirroja entonces se lanzo encima suya y apretó con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del chico intentando asfixiarlo "VAS! A! DEJAR! DE! SEDUCIR! A LAS! MUJERES!" Liberando su agarre se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse "Vuelvo al departamento de investigación, Koyuki-sama esta impaciente por terminar el nuevo vehiculo terrestre..."

"Esta bien... diviértete..." al verla marchar sonrió perverso, se acerco a un teléfono, una de las nuevas invenciones de Haru no Kuni que se ha vendido en todo el mundo y a logrado una gran fortuna en poco tiempo... "Veamos..." Haciendo una llamada espero a que respondieran

**Cuartel general de Akatsuki**

"Hidan! Están llamando al teléfono! Mira a ver que quieren!" ordeno Pain el líder de Akatsuki

"Ya voy! Ya voy!" Respondió algo mas contento de lo normal, Hidan había logrado sacrificar a veinte personas ese día en nombre de su dios Jashin, nada podría estropear su dia, todos miraron como sostenía el teléfono

Kisame murmuro "Quien pudo llamarnos, algún enemigo?" los otros miraron temerosos el teléfono...

"Aquí Akatsuki" Saludo Hidan

**Devil may cry**

"Hola esta Otas?, de nombre Mispel" Dijo Naruto a través del teléfono

**Akatsuki**

"Mispel Otas!" Los Akatsuki se quedaron mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos "Alguien ha visto mis pelotas?!" "Mis pelotas!" Al ver los temblar pensó que había pasado algo "Que os pasa? Os he preguntado si habéis visto a mis pelotas joder!"

Ya no pudieron mas todo Akatsuki reventó a carcajadas, Hidan no entendía de que se reían, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pregunto y su cara se volvió roja y en sus ojos aparecieron llamas

Girándose al teléfono... "**ESCUCHA MALDITO MARICO! COMO SEPA QUIEN ERES TE ARRANCARE LA POLLA CON MI GUADAÑA Y TE LA METERE POR DONDE NO ASOMA EL SOL"** Oyendo carcajadas al otro lado del telefono Hidan se puso mas furioso "te atreves a burlarte de mi?! Juro por Jashin-sama que...!

A través del teléfono se oyó una pregunta "Y quien es ese? tu novio?"

"**YO NO SOY MARICON! AQUÍ LOS MARICONES SON... DEIDARA! QUE SE LA CHUPA A SI MISMO CON SUS MANOS! Y SASORI! QUE LE CLAVA ESA POLLA LLENA DE ASTILLAS A DEIDARA POR EL CULO!**" Grito Hidan exaltado, mientras los mencionados lo negaban a gritos

"de acuerdo, lo siento... pensé que había llamado a Akatsuki, no una comunidad gay, lo siento..." y tras eso colgó, dejando a Hidan gritando maldiciones y lo que le haría cuando lo encontrara

**Devil May Cry**

"Ah Hah hah hah hah" Naruto se tiro al suelo rodando y sujetándose las costillas

"veo que te diviertes..." se giro para ver ante el a un mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de un intenso azul, vestida en un hermoso kimono

"Hola Koyuki-chan, que tal estas? No te veo desde que comenzaste el proyecto de transporte terrestre..."

Koyuki sonrió "Lo siento, ya sabes como es, la verdad, quería pedirte un favor, necesito que me ayudes..."

"De acuerdo, que te parece si nos vemos arriba en mi cama?" dijo Naruto sonriendo viendo la cara toda roja de la princesa

"NO ES ESO! NECESITO QUE PRUEBES UN MODELO A PARTE DE NUESTRO PROJECTO!" Grito Koyuki

"Vale, tranquila, solo quería ponerte colorada, estas _maaaaas sexy_ así" Dijo Naruto sonriendo aun mas al ver que cuando la llamo sexy con su voz mas sensual la puso de un intenso rojo de pies a cabeza

"Aun con lo que te paso, es increíble lo mucho que has cambiado Naruto..." Dijo Koyuki recordando cuando encontró a Naruto...

"Si... aquel día todo cambio para mi..." Naruto recordaría siempre ese dia

**Flash back: Hace tres años**

**Valle del Fin**

El cuerpo sin vida de naruto yacía en el suelo sin embargo, la sangre empezó a lavar parte del torso de Naruto, mostrando cuatro versiones mas pequeñas del Shiki Fuuin alrededor del viejo sello de Kyuubi... esos comenzaron a brillar de color violeta antes de desvanecerse

**(?)**

"Bueno, que pensáis?" dijo un hombre que vestía purpura de cabello blanco y ojos azules

"Creo que es la hora" dijo un hombre de cabello blanco que vestia una gabardina azul

"Ahora que Foxy Lady no esta, podemos actuar, hubiera sido un problema que ella supiera de nosotros" dijo alguien idéntico al hombre de la gabardina azul, pero este vestía de rojo "Aunque he de admitir que tenia un buen..."

"corta el rollo, cuanto mas tardemos mas difícil será ayudarlo" dijo un joven de cabello blanco y un extraño brazo demoníaco

"Lo que tu digas niño... que piensas Virgil?" El hombre de azul miro furioso a su gemelo al ser llamado de esa forma, pero lo dejo pasar

"fuimos enviados a esta dimensión y sellados dentro de el por alguna razón, esta claro lo que debemos hacer..." dijo el hombre peinando su cabello hacia atrás

"La barrera entre el infierno y este mundo se ha debilitado... la única opción, es dejarnos absorber por el y que se convierta en uno con nosotros" dijo el hombre vestido de violeta

"Lo que digas viejo" Dijo el hombre de rojo "This party is getting crazy... Let´s rock!"

Los cuatro se deshicieron en una niebla violeta

**Valle del Fin**

La niebla envolvió a Naruto y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar

**Life of vengeance, a passive test**

**Until the grave I will rest**

**Engage the pressure until it crumbles**

**The existence of the lifeless black souls**

La lluvia ceso y un trueno resonó con fuerza, la niebla se espesaba y aumentaba de tamaño

**Onward to the sacred battlefield**

**Where justification and limits are revealed**

**Tools of steel in rage they conquer**

**Weed out the killing of victim´s stalker**

El agua alrededor comenzaba a agitarse con fuerza y los animales que estaban mas cerca salían huyendo…

**The powers proven to end the madness**

**Upon I take it to end the savage**

**The rays of light a truth of meaning**

**To my father the blood is pleading**

El cuerpo comenzó a agitarse en aquella aura violeta que ahora comenzaba a girar, una respiración agitada podía oírse…

**A justice rage for all to feel**

**With innocent cries and hatred squeals**

**The gore of evil seems to satisfy**

**When slay an maimed and pacified**

La tierra temblaba con fuerza, la energía fluía del cuerpo del joven, aquel aura se extendió hasta sentirse en todo el país del fuego y los países vecinos, el corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo con fuerza, su pulso aceleraba cada vez más

**Konoha**

Konoha estaba en un estado de pánico, primero sintieron el poder pleno de Kyuubi, luego los sapos aparecieron contándoles que Naruto había muerto, lo cual confirmaba el regreso del demonio, los ninjas se movilizaban para preparar la defensa de un posible ataque, entonces lo sintieron, un poder comparable al del zorro, un poder intenso, ese poder cargaba muchas emociones, miedo, tristeza, furia...

**Valle del Fin**

Unos brillantes ojos rojos se abrieron...

**My chosen torture makes me stronger**

**In al life that craves the hunger**

**A freedom and a quest for life**

**Until the end of the judgment night**

Naruto envuelto por aquella aura violeta comenzó a levantarse mientras emitía varios gruñidos…

"**Y**o **nunca mas **seré **débil... Pro**teger**é a aquellos que me im**portan, incluso si me convierto en** un demonio, QUE ASÍ SEA!**"

**Watch the footsteps but never follow**

**If you want to live tomorrow**

**Steel a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

(play Sparda´s Image ost)

La imagen de Naruto desapareció para mostrar una enorme figura de brillantes ojos rojos... un rugido escapo de la garganta de la criatura... un rugido que todos oyeron... La sangre de Sparda había aparecido por primera vez en el mundo ninja...

El aura desapareció para que Naruto cayera de rodillas mirando al suelo...

"Heh heh heh... Que es esto?" naruto se sentía mejor que nunca, no notaba ningún cambio, salvo que su piel estaba algo pálida, pero seguía igual... probo unas katas probando su flexibilidad, a continuación aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, salto avanzo a gran velocidad y lanzo una patada contra una roca, no llego a romperla, pero llego a causar un pequeño cráter en la roca, sintió dolor, vero en pocos segundos disminuyo hasta no sentirlo, a continuación probo a sentir su chakra, enseguida lo alcanzo, su chakra se hizo visible era de color violeta, se sentía mas denso, mas potente, pero, por alguna razón, sentía que tenia un mejor control...

Corriendo a gran velocidad por la superficie del río salto lanzándose contra una pared del valle, propulsándose con sus piernas dio un gran salto quedando encima de la estatua de Madara Uchiha, sonriendo por sus nuevas fuerzas, examino su mano, pero entonces todo se volvió rojo, Naruto alzo la vista con la mirada perdida mirando hacia el sur, en dirección a Konoha, por un momento su visión hizo un zoom...

**Vision de Naruto**

Un grupo de quince Anbus se dirigían hacia el Valle del Fin, liderados por su antiguo profesor Kakashi Hatake

"Rapido! Debemos encontrar el colgante de Tsunade-sama, combinándolo con el mokuton de Tenzo, aun tendremos una oportunidad si Kyuubi regresa" Grito Kakashi

Todos afirmaron mientras continuaban a aquel ritmo forzado

"Kakashi-taichou..." Kakashi se volvió hacia un Anbu con mascara de mono "Es cierto que el chico y el Kyuubi resultaron ser entidades separadas?"

"Si... El chakra de Kyuubi se libero, el aun seguía vivo según los sapos... eso lo prueba..." Dijo con gran pesar Kakashi, su sensei jamás lo perdonaría... No quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría Kushina una vez la informarán... Al menos recuperarían el cuerpo...

**Fin vision**

Naruto se sobresalto, de un momento a otro estarían allí, debía de huir, deprisa, Naruto comenzó a correr para escapar hacia la frontera...

Entonces...

"Muy bien equipo! Bus...!" Kakashi no se lo podía creer, allí, de pie se encontraba su alumno, Naruto al oír su voz se detuvo en seco en medio del agua

"Imposible" dijo un Anbu al ver a Naruto con vida

Kakashi observo a Naruto, estaba pálido, y sus ropas cubiertas de sangre... Naruto los miraba con odio, mirando de un lado a otro para buscar una posible salida...

"Taichou, como operamos, esto cambia las cosas..." consulto un Anbu con mascara de lagarto a Kakashi

"Lo traeremos de vuelta a Konoha..." Kakashi miraba fijamente a Naruto "Si existe la posibilidad de que el legado de Minato-sensei todavía exista, no la dejare pasar, expiare mis pecados..."

Kakashi comenzó a caminar sobre el agua Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, eso puso en guardia a Kakashi, parecía que Naruto no fuera a volver por las buenas, no podía culparlo, pero, no podía dejarlo escapar...

"Naruto... eres tu?" Kakashi dio un paso al frente

"NO TE AC**ERQUES!**" grito el rubio, por un momento Kakashi vio que los ojos de Naruto se volvían rojos, "Kyuubi me dejo morir aquí, pero antes de irse, para causarme mas daño, me lo contó todo! Mi hermana... Mi **Padre! Kushina!**" Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con intensidad "**Me habéis mentido una vez tras otra!**" Naruto fijo su vista en la catarata, a gran velocidad emprendió una carrera hasta ella, Kakashi reacciono y cuando Naruto salto que do colgando del brazo de Kakashi...

"No te dejare ir! Me oyes Naruto?!" Kakashi no fracasaría, no esta vez...

Naruto lo miraba con enojo "si me hubieras dicho eso hace años, te habría llamado nii-san, ahora..." Con un kunai, realizo un corte profundo en el brazo de Kakashi forzándolo a soltarlo, lo último que vio fue Naruto cayendo por la catarata...

Una vez mas volvió a llover mientras Kakashi miraba al fondo de la catarata con la mirada perdida

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The devil´s cry_

"Taichou, Kakashi-Taichou!" Kakashi reacciono "Que hacemos? Claramente no ha podido sobrevivir la caída, pero, a partir de la catarata, es territorio hostil, no podemos seguir con la misión..."

"Tienes razón..." Kakashi se volvió al resto del Anbu... "Misión fallida, volvemos a casa..."

**Con Naruto**

Naruto salio del agua... con la ventaja de haber atravesado la frontera, Naruto se sentó en una roca para descansar y pensar en lo que debía hacer, podía ir a Nami no Kuni, pero, eso le haría acercaría demasiado a Konoha, luego pensó en otras aldeas ninja, Iwa estaba fuera de la lista, su padre era Minato Namizake, lo matarían a la primera oportunidad, luego estaba Kumo, pero, Kumo podía ir a la guerra con Konoha. Ya que la relación entre ambas aldeas siempre fue tensa... Después estaba Kiri, pero estaba en una guerra civil, y no era una buena idea por el momento, luego estaba Suna, pero, Naruto no podía causarle problemas a Gaara...

Entonces recordó las palabras de Koyuki, la princesa de Yuki no kuni... "_Si alguna vez te cansas de Konoha, aquí siempre habrá sitio para ti..."_

Naruto sonrió "Te tomare la palabra Koyuki-chan..."

**Una semana despues**

Naruto entraba en la capital de Haru no Kuni, estaba impresionado del cambio del país, parecía que todo les iba bien... Los guardias lo reconocieron y lo guiaron al palacio, Koyuki lo abrazo y Naruto le contó todo lo sucedido

"Al menos estas aquí... estoy feliz..." Koyuki sonrio... "Naruto... te has hecho algo en el pelo?" Koyuki se fijo que el cabello de rubio parecía algo mas liso

"Ahora que lo mencionas, desde hace unos días lo noto raro, me parece mas largo..." dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su cabello...

"No solo es mas largo, te has visto en un espejo, especialmente, las raíces?" Una criada trajo un espejo y Naruto observo como de la raíz comenzaba a crecer cabello de color blanco...

"Que?! Soy muy joven para tener canas!" Naruto observo que todo su cabello estaba creciendo blanco...

Koyuki le dijo que le daba un aspecto exótico... Koyuki le invito a quedarse en palacio tanto como lo necesitara...

Esa noche, después de haberse duchado, Naruto estaba frente a un espejo, mirándose, se parecía demasiado a Minato Namizake, pero entonces sonrió al ver el blanco de su cabello... "Parece que a partir de ahora mi cabello crecerá blanco, con eso y un cambio de peinado, dudo que me reconozcan..." si hubiera prestado mas atención a sus ojos abría notado que estaba ganando una pigmentación violeta...

**Fin Flash Back**

Naruto sacudió su cabeza, ahora no pensaba volverse emo... "Bueno, que quieres que haga...?

Koyuki lo tomo del brazo y lo guio fuera del edificio...

**Centro de investigación de Haru no Kuni**

Koyuki lo guió a circuito de carreras donde los esperaba Karin...

"Ya era hora!" exclamo la pelirroja "Llevo esperando dos horas!" ella simplemente suspiro "Bueno, ahí lo tienes" dijo señalando a un enorme objeto tapado por una tela negra

Naruto miro dudoso el bulto, era enorme... se acerco y de un tirón lo destapo para revelar...

"Hermosa... es hermosa..." Dijo Naruto asombrado ante el vehiculo, el vehiculo era una potente motocicleta (Piensen en la moto de Cloud en Advent Children)

"Tiene un sistema de combustión de chakra, mientras bombees chakra en su interior, seguirá corriendo..." Explico Karin orgullosa

Naruto se monto en la moto y comenzó a emitir su chakra, la moto cobro vida y Naruto recorrió a gran velocidad en circuito, dando giros perfectos en las curvas, mirando a la pantalla luminosa del velocímetro que indicaba 240Km/h, forzando su chakra al máximo, acelero aun mas, mientras la moto brillaba de color azul, el velocímetro marcaba 300Km/h... Naruto vio que se aproximaba a las chicas, las cuales se asustaron e intentaron cubrirse, Naruto apretó el freno y giro parando justo en frente de ellas

"Es una obra de arte! Cuando saldrá al mercado?" Pregunto el peliblanco con ansias

"Nunca..." respondió Koyuki

"Que?! Por que?!" Pregunto el peliblanco desesperado "Que ha hecho esta preciosidad para que le niegues su libertad?!" pregunto con lagrimas de cocodrilos

"Nada, solo que es un modelo único, y es tuya..." respondió Koyuki con una sonrisa

"Eh?" Naruto miro a las dos sonriendo...

"considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado" respondió Karin

La verdad, es que ellas llevaban planeando esto desde hacia ocho meses, pensaban regalársela en su cumpleaños, pero, no habían acabado a tiempo...

"No se que decir, gracias..." El peliblanco estaba emocionado, ya se podía imaginar las posibilidades de viajar en moto, cazar demonios le seria mucho más fácil a partir de ahora...

Naruto trazo un sello en su brazo derecho y sello la moto en su interior... Hecho esto, las chicas le dijeron que si tenia algún problema con la moto que solo se lo contara y ellas intentarían solucionarlo...

**Dos días después**

Naruto jugando al billar cuando el teléfono sonó...

"Espera un momento..." Naruto le dio un golpe a la bola blanca y metio las bola en agujeros opuestos "Si!"

Naruto se sentó en la silla, recostó sus pies sobre la silla y tomo el teléfono

"Devil May Cry, la contraseña?" dijo Naruto mientras ojeaba un periódico

"Contraseña?! Nadie me dijo de una contraseña!" decía la voz de un hombre al otro lado... "Soy el alcalde de Belldandy, una aldea en Kaminari no Kuni, te haré rico si nos ayudas..."

"Ok... cual es el problema?" pregunto el peliblanco mirando ahora una revista que numeraba a las kunoichis mas sexys del mundo con una foto de la mizukage en traje de baño en portada, al pie de pagina, "**Conozcan a Kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage**" y "**Las cinco kunoichis mas sexys de Konoha, véanlas!**"

"Hemos visto monstruos, son enormes, se comieron a un granjero el otro dia, delante de su mujer e hijos, necesitamos ayuda..." gritaba el alcalde desesperado...

"De acuerdo, acepto el encargo, sabes como va esto, no? La mitad antes del encargo y la otra mitad después... Ten preparado el dinero para cuando llegue..." Naruto salio del edificio y se libero la moto del sello... montándose en ella el motor rugió con fuerza... "This party is getting crazy!" Y a gran velocidad atravesó las calles de la capital, mientras esquivaba a los transeúntes, saliendo de la capital tomo rumbo a Kaminari no Kuni...

Fin del episodio: Bueno, que os parece, lo he hecho mas largo, espero que os haya gustado, como veis, Naruto ha cambiado, y su personalidad es el resultado de la absorción de Sparda, Vergel, Nero y Dante. Le influye especialmente Dante y Nero, tened en cuenta que pasaron tres años y habrán mas flash backs, bueno, ahora si no os importa me despido, hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Kite: Bien, aquí esta otra vez, me alegra saber que siguen este fic, ahora, os recuerdo que podéis votar para el harem en mi cuenta, dependiendo de vuestras elecciones, los personajes aparecerán, antes o después... también, podéis ver a la apariencia de Kyuubi en mi cuenta de deviantart, el link esta en mi cuenta también

He decidido también que para que Naruto tenga los devil arm de Dante, tendrá que encontrarse con los demonios de los cuales proceden...

**Estado harem**

Koyuki

Karin

Shizuka

**Armas y otros**

Red Queen

Romeo & Juliette

Fenrir (Moto)

Bueno, como podéis ver, aquí esta el estado de Naruto, en este momento tiene otras técnicas que aun estar por ver y se mostraran en este capitulo, disfrutad

Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos

Capitulo 3: Quien soy? Sparda, Naruto Sparda

**Haru no Kuni**

**Base devil may cry**

Karin estaba jugando en una vieja maquina de Pinball mientras dos clones realizaban el papeleo, fue una suerte de que Naruto le enseñara aquella técnica, con ella, ordenaba a sus clones trabajar mientras ella se divertía o realizaba sus investigaciones financiadas por Koyuki, Karin aun recordaba como conoció a Naruto...

**Flash back: Dos años atrás**

**Cha no Kuni**

En lo mas profundo de Cha no Kuni, en un valle entre las montañas, había una base de Otogakure no sato, en ese momento, Orochimaru estaba presente en dicha base... Y no estaba de buen humor...

**Base de Oto**

*Snack!* Una pelirroja de trece años era abofeteada por el sanin "Maldita mocosa! Como te atreves a desperdiciar tu tiempo con esta chatarra?!" dijo el sanin serpiente señalando restos de una radio y un televisor, varias piezas desperdigadas por el suelo... "Deberías investigar en el campo medico, de nada me sirve tu estupido interés en esta chatarra! Si no te mato, es porque te necesito para prolongar mi vida! Vuelve a desobedecerme y las consecuencias serán muy graves..."

Antes de que el sanin pudiera continuar un ninja del sonido apareció y se inclino ante el sanin, estaba cubierto de heridas...

"Orochimaru-sama... lo... logramos... misión cumplida..." esa respuesta hizo al sanin sonreír perverso...

"Ku ku ku... esplendido, parece que las cosas van bien... Karin..." La pelirroja se tenso... "Hoy vas a ayudarme con un nuevo sujeto... ku ku ku..." El sanin, junto con Kabuto y Karin atravesaron una serie de pasillos y llegaron a una sala cerrada, al entrar vieron a seis personas con batas blancas alrededor de una camilla, un olor metálico y nauseabundo llego a las fosas nasales de la pelirroja... 2Karin, te presento a nuestro nuevo sujeto..." los hombres se apartaron y Karin reprimió un grito al ver semejante monstruosidad, allí sobre una camilla, sujeto por cadenas y sellos, había una criatura humanoide... era corpulenta y de piel verde grisácea, cubierto de horribles cicatrices... brazos largos con venas tan gruesas como el antebrazo de Karin, luego sus manos, de dedos largos con uñas largas y sucias, al final sus ojos llegaron a su cabeza, lo cual desearía no hubiera hecho, al llegar a su cabeza vio una potente barbilla, y sobre este una enorme boca con hileras de dientes verdosos, Karin podía ver todos los dientes, parecía como si alguien le hubiera abierto la boca de lado a lado, múltiples cortes recorrían su cara... partes de su rostro estaban hinchados y con claros signos de infección uno de sus estaba hinchado y rezumaba una asquerosa sustancia amarillenta, su otro ojo estaba cerrado... "Que hermosa criatura... no lo crees a si Karin-chan?"

"Q-que es esto?" Karin estaba horrorizada, era esto algún experimento fallido? algún desgraciado que fue sometido a los experimentos de Orochimaru?

No, no era nada de eso... Orochimaru sonrió mientras se relamía los labios...

"No es obvio? Esto es... un demonio, y créeme, es autentico... ku ku ku..." Orochimaru tomo una jeringuilla que contenía un líquido incoloro... Observando la dosis se inyecto el contenido en la vena del brazo izquierdo del demonio... todos se quedaron mirando esperando una reacción... "La droga debería hacer efecto en cualquier...!"

Un rugido escapo del demonio cuando este abrió su ojo bueno que era de color naranja y brillaba, el demonio se retorcía e intentaba deshacerse de sus ataduras... al ver que no se podía liberar, los científicos volvieron a aproximarse a la camilla Karin retrocedió... no podía evitarlo, ante ella, había un monstruo autentico, un demonio, siempre pensó que estas criaturas era un mito para atemorizar a la gente, y que los únicos demonios que existían eran las bestias con colas, pero allí estaba...

Orochimaru se aproximo a uno de los científicos... "Etiquetado como sujeto _X-67327_, vigilancia continua..." Orochimaru se aproximo al demonio mirándolo directamente a la cara, el demonio fijo su ojo en el sanin y comenzó a gruñir "Maravilloso... eres lo que necesitaba... ku ku ku... pronto alcanzare la inmortalidad... Orochimaru tomo un rotulador y comenzó a marcar zonas del cuerpo del demonio, especialmente donde intuía que estaban los órganos vitales... Cuando termino, tomo un bisturí y comenzó a abrir distintas partes del cuerpo del demonio mientras este se retorcía... con la ayuda de los científicos comenzó a extraer muestras de tejido y dos viales, uno de color rojo oscuro y otro de color morado... "Fascinante..." Orochimaru observaba el ambos viales "Los secretos de los demonios serán míos ku ku ku..."

Tras eso Karin volvió a su cuarto... esa noche no pudo dormir, tomo una libreta y comenzó a escribir...

**Diez días después**

_Diario de Karin:_

_Día tres, Orochimaru se ha vuelto completamente loco, las investigaciones con el sujeto X-67327 han llevado al demonio a su muerte, Orochimaru no se detuvo allí, Orochimaru a continuado extrayendo restos del demonio, y en algunos casos implantándolos en personas que habían sido capturadas con anterioridad, no hace falta decir que sufrieron una muerte horrible... Orochimaru insiste en que esos sacrificios son necesarios para el progreso, como me gustaría largarme..._

_Día cinco, hoy una vez mas me he sorprendido, de unos cincuenta ninjas que partieron en una misión secreta, solo seis han vuelto, traían con ellos los cuerpos de otros demonios, estos eran de piel púrpura, de orejas largas y puntiagudas, uis ojos, y unas agallas, como de pez, se asemejan un poco a un perro o a un lobo, pero, también trajeron otra criatura, esta tenia forma humana, podría pasar por una persona normal, si no fuera por sus alas y cola, tiene alas de murciélago y una cola que acaba en una punta de lanza, sus ojos son rojos y su cabello azul, tiene tatuajes tribales recorriendo su blanca piel, eso me ha enseñado que entre los demonios existen una infinidad de especies diferentes, el demonio en cuestión, tiene varios sellos que lo inmovilizan..._

_Día nueve, Orochimaru se ha trasladado a otra base, llevándose consigo al demonio de cabello azul, el me ordeno permanecer aquí, observando la ahora vacía habitación, me encontré con un libro que estaba en posesión de aquel demonio, el libro despertó mi interés, mañana lo leeré..._

Karin se sentó en su una sala y comenzó a leer el libro... En la portada del libro había una criatura que le daba escalofríos, de apariencia semi-reptil, un par de cuernos hacia el frente, dos pares de alas insectoides y un par de alas de murciélago. Todo su cuerpo de color grisáceo, con detalles de color púrpura, y decoraciones ornamentales, una especie de corona con una joya roja sobre su cabeza, sus ojos rojos y su boca abierta mostrado dientes afilados... la figura sostenía una espada de aspecto demoníaco, detrás de la figura, había lo que Karin intuía eran seres humanos, demonios alrededor, en la escena, parecía que el demonio protegía a los humanos de los demonios...

"Quien eres tu?" Karin observaba al demonio con intensidad... Entonces abrió el libro... Karin comenzó a leer "Hace miles de años... _El mundo humano, y el mundo de los demonios estaban sumergidos en una constante guerra con los demonios de camino hacia la victoria... todo parecía perdido, pero... cuando todo parecía perdido... Un demonio se alzo contra los suyos y protegió a los humanos... derrotando a legiones de demonios, este se enfrento contra el mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas... al final, venció, y con sus poderes sello el portal que conectaba ambos mundos... esta es la leyenda del caballero oscuro Sparda..._" Karin volvió a mirar la cubierta del libro... "Sparda?"

Kain no pudo continuar, porque en aquel momento, una serie de explosiones se sintieron en toda la base, Karin guardo el libro en una bolsa y abrió la puerta para ver shinobis corriendo de un lado a otro, una batalla tenia lugar, la pregunta era... con que? Karin, no había sido entrenada para luchar, en aquel momento se arrepentía, decidió a arriesgarse a huir, Karin utilizo la silla y se subió sobre ella para acceder a los conductos de ventilación... Karin avanzaba procurando no hacer ruido, pero se paro al oír un grito mirando por una de las rendijas vio una terrorífica escena, tres demonios de aspecto de cucaracha mitad humanas festejaban de un shinobi aun vivo... "NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Argh!" gritaba el shinobi Karin siguió avanzando, sin darse cuenta de que una de las cucarachas alzo su cabeza y observo el conducto mientras emitía un gruñido y una sustancia verdosa escurría de su boca

Fuera donde fuera Karin solo oía gritos de socorro... Karin tenía que salir de la base como fuera... toda la base estaba infestada de esas cucarachas... eran ciertos los rumores, los demonios estaban apareciendo en grandes números... ella por supuesto había oído de los rumores de que demonios aparecían desde hace ya unos años, pero eran casos aislados, no de esta magnitud... Karin no podía continuar, así que bajo por la rendija para encontrase con un cuarto cerrado en el que había materia de mantenimiento... "Bien, estoy en el cuarto de mantenimiento 2, estoy cerca de la salida este..." Karin abrió la puerta silenciosa, el ruido había cesado, la batalla había terminado, pero, eso si, la base había caído, ahora, lo único en lo que Karin pensaba era en sobrevivir... Karin salio corriendo de la habitación y corrió por el estrecho y oscuro pasillo, pudo ver luz... allí estaba la salida... Karin sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, unos pasos más y estaría fuera...

Karin cruzo el umbral para encontrarse de frente con seis de aquellas cucarachas y detrás de ellas un extraño obelisco negro con energía púrpura fluyendo de esta... "No..." Las criaturas avanzaron hacia ella "N-no, no quiero morir... NO QUIERO MORIR!"

*BANG* Un extraño sonido resonó... junto a un gruñido agonizante... *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* Karin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con cuatro de las cucarachas muertas... Las otras dos gruñían y sacudían sus antenas, parecían estar llamando a alguien... de la base los gruñidos resonaban, las cucarachas del interior venían en ayuda de las dos... *BANG* Otra cucaracha murió, la cucaracha había perdido la cabeza desparramando fluidos y restos de cerebro por el suelo...

"Sois demasiado ruidosas, lo sabíais?" dijo una voz de un chico, Karin alzo la vista para ver sobre el obelisco a un chico de cabello blanco con una camiseta negra y pantalones blancos, vestía un ajustado chaleco azul abierto con múltiples bolsillos y en sus manos portaba dos objetos en forma de L (Rome y Juliette) sus ojos violetas se fijaron en los ojos rojos de Karin, de un salto aterrizo junto a Karin... La cucaracha gruñó mientras vomitaba una sustancia verdosa que corroía el suelo... "Asqueroso..." dijo el chico, la cucaracha pareció entender el insulto ya que se lanzo contra el para encontrase de frente con Juliette... *BANG* *BANG* la cucaracha cayo al suelo, esta se retorcía y chillaba, Karin se cubrió los oídos ante tal ruido, sentía que le iban a reventar los tímpanos... *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* la cucaracha murió fulminada... "Así me gustas mas..." El peliblanco alzo Romeo al cielo *BANG* "Silencio..."

Karin miro impresionada al chico "QUIEN ERES TU?!"

El chico se volteo a verla... "Nada mal..." Karin se sonrojo... "Mi nombre es Naruto... Heh... luego seguimos hablando..." las cucarachas se aproximaban a la salida, Naruto comenzó a brillar de color violeta y pegada a su espalda apareció una espada de hoja enorme, la cual tenia una empuñadura de motocicleta (Red Queen)... Naruto empuño a Red Queen, el motor de la espada cobro vida y rugió con fuerza, mientras la espada apuntaba a las cucarachas que se asomaban "Heh...Come on..." Una llamarada surgió de Red Queen incinerando a las cucarachas que iban al frente, Naruto avanzo para realizar un corte horizontal en otra cucaracha... las cucarachas retrocedieron y se agruparon, manteniendo la distancia rodearon a Naruto, tomando a Juliette, empezó a disparar a gran velocidad girando sobre si mismo, cuando dio el giro completo, las cucarachas cayeron abatidas... Red Queen se produjo una nueva llamarada y Naruto se adentro en la base, las explosiones de Red Queen, los disparos de sus pistolas, y los gritos agonizantes de las criaturas, eran lo único que se oía... Finalmente, reino el silencio...

"No puede ser... Los ninjas de esta base eran jonin y chunin, no tuvieron ni una oportunidad, y este chico que debe de tener mi edad, las esta venciendo..." Karin estaba asombrada por las habilidades de Naruto "Que es el... su chakra... es denso... y calido... nunca había sentido un chakra parecido..." Karin que era un gran sensor, otro de los motivos por los que Orochimaru la usaba... era de los mejores sensores de toda la historia, y había sentido millones de firmas de chakra, pero, ninguna como la de Naruto... Los pasos resonaron y Naruto salio sonriendo...

Naruto se aproximo a ella... "Bueno, eso es todo amigos!" Naruto la observo de arriba abajo... "Estas bien?"

"S-si... C-como lo has hecho? Como has triunfado donde ninjas bien entrenados han fracasado?" Karin tenia un gran interés en el chico, era demasiado irreal, parecía la típica escena de cuento donde el caballero de brillante armadura (Naruto) venia a rescatar a la doncella en apuros (Karin)...

*BOOOOM* Karin se giro mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos, ambos miraban el obelisco el cual desprendía rayos rojos y un gran circulo escarlata se trazaba, múltiples escrituras aparecían en un extraño lenguaje... y un gran vórtice negro apareció...

"**QUIEN HA OSADO MATAR A MIS SIERVOS?!**" Resonó una terrorífica voz, una gran figura emergía del vórtice, el demonio que surgía parecía un camaleón gigante, sus escamas eran verde oscuras, sus enormes ojos brillaban de color dorado con irises rojos una larga hilera de dientes afilados sobresalían de su boca y sus extremidades terminaban en poderosas garras "**Mi nombre es Eshu, devorare a los insolentes que se interpongan en mi camino**"

"Wow, menuda presentación para un camaleón sobrealimentado..." dijo Naruto observando al demonio "Te debe de gustar oír tu voz, verdad?" El camaleón abrió la boca y de ella a gran velocidad surgió una lengua con la punta en forma de lanza, Naruto sujeto a Karin y ambos se apartaron de aquel arma que se clavo en el suelo "Malo... malo..." Naruto dejo a Karin junto a un árbol y se volvió "muy bien lagartija, quieres jugar? Juguemos..."

"**Acabare contigo!**" Naruto salto llamando la atención del reptil que seguía sus movimientos con sus ojos, Eshu abrió su boca y extendio su lengua con intención de ensartar al peliblanco, usado a Red Queen, Naruto detuvo la estocada... "**Nada mal, pero son eso no ganaras...**" Eshu recogió su lengua y Naruto fue lanzado hacia el reptil, Naruto tuvo que soltarse de Red Queen y el lagarto la engullo...

"Hey! Devuélvemela" El reptil soltó una carcajada y volvió a lanzar su lengua contra Naruto quien la esquivo sacando a Romeo y Juliette comenzó a disparar contra su lengua *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* "DEVUELVEME!" *BANG* "MI!" *BANG* "ESPADA!" *BANG* Con un rugido el lagarto recogió su lengua

"**ESO HA DOLIDO!**" Naruto comenzó a reírse... El lagarto lanzo una vez mas su lengua para otra vez fallar "**Quédate quieto!**" Naruto habia cambiado de estrategia y ahora corría alrededor de Eshu mientras disparaba contra su dura piel... "**Hah hah hah, idiota, nunca podrás herirme con...!**" *BANG* *BANG* "**ARGH!**" Las ultimas dos balas habian reventado el enorme ojo derecho del reptil... "**MI OJO! NO VEO! MALDITO!**" Con la mitad de su vision perdida, Naruto ahora estaba fuera de su rango de vision

"Por que no se me habra ocurrido antes?" Naruto concentro su chakra en sus piernas para aparecer al otro lado con Romeo y Juliette...

"**NO! NO LO HARAS! NOOOOOOOOOO!**" En ese momento, el reptil libero una gran cantidad de yoki e hizo a Naruto retroceder, entonces el reptil, se abalanzo con la boca abierta preparado para engullirlo... Naruto no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y fue tragado... "**Hah hah, venci! Ahora a ver que haces humano estupido...**" *BROOOOOM* *BROOOOOOOOM* El ojo del reptil se abrio en par... "**No puede ser?!**" un corte recorrio el abdomen del reptil y de el surgio Naruto

"Uf, bueno, fijate si viajo" Naruto guardo a Red Queen pegandola a su espalda (Que alguien me explique como lo hacen en devil may cry) "Decias lagartija?" Eshu lo aparto con su garra...

Entonces vio a la desprotegida Karin y sonrio, lanzo su lengua contra ella... "**MUERE!**"

Todo sucedió a camara lenta... Naruto lo veia todo, no seria capaz de llegar hasta ella a tiempo, tenia que detener su lengua de alguna forma, tenia que pararla...

"Vamos! Vamos!" Un aura violeta comenzo a envolver a Naruto "Vamos! Va**mos!**" sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzaron a brillar "

**VAMOS!**" en un flash negro apareció frente a la lengua y con ambas manos la sujeto... "**AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" De un tirón Eshu salio volando por hasta chocar contra el obelisco, Naruto extendió su mano derecha y en una intensa luz roja la espada Rebelión apareció en sus manos... Cargando su chakra en la espada, la hoja comenzó a brillar de color azul y realizo un corte, al hacerlo, la espada lanzo un dragón hecho de fuego azul que alcanzo a Eshu y comenzó a quemarlo

"**TU! Tu no eres humano!**" aquello llamo la atención de Karin... "**Quien eres?!**"

"**Yo? Soy Naruto...**" el aura violeta seguía envolviéndolo como si estuviera en llamas y sus ojos seguían brillando de color rojo

El demonio lo veía con su único ojo bueno mientras las llamas lo consumían, aquel chico lo asustaba, nunca había sentido un poder así, nunca excepto, frente a él... entonces comenzó a ver una sombra superponerse sobre Naruto... aquellos ojos... aquella figura... "**N-no! No puede ser!**" La imagen se aclaro para el, pero, Karin podía ver también la figura que aparecía detrás de Naruto

"El caballero oscuro..." dijo Karin al ver la figura misma que aparecía en el libro...

"**SPARDA**" Eshu pronuncio el nombre con furia, pero también con miedo, aquel demonio... el caballero oscuro... el demonio de las leyendas...

La figura de Sparda entrecerró los ojos que estaban fijos en el de Eshu asustando al demonio aun mas, finalmente, el demonio fue consumido por completo en aquel fuego azulado...

El aura de Naruto se disipo mientras de los restos de Eshu surgía un orbe de luz, este se aproximo a Naruto y Naruto lo agarro... un destello inundo el lugar, y cuando la luz ceso, se podía ver a Naruto con un látigo, La empuñadura del látigo tenia el grabado de un rayo, y de la empuñadura surgía un rayo de energía violeta...

"Thunder Tongue" dijo Naruto contemplando el látigo, Naruto se aproximo con el látigo al obelisco y golpeo con el la negra piedra... una descarga recorrió el obelisco, Naruto volvió a golpearlo, entonces dio un salto mortal hacia atrás y el látigo de rayos se dividió en tres rayos del mismo tamaño golpeando el obelisco, entonces se envolvieron alrededor del obelisco y con un movimiento Naruto levando el obelisco mientras este era lanzado al cielo, concentrando su chakra en Thunder Tongue los rayos aumentaron de tamaño y el obelisco comenzó a brillar hasta que fue reducido a cenizas... Naruto contemplaba su obra con una sonrisa "Me gusta mi nuevo juguete..."

Naruto entonces se giro a ver a Karin... Karin solo pudo decir una cosa antes de desmayarse... "Sparda..."

**Fin Flash back**

Karin fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el ruido de un motor sono en la calle, entonces se abrio la puerta y ahí estaba... Naruto Sparda... el nuevo caballero oscuro...

"Hey Karin, que tal?" Naruto la saludo feliz... acercándose a la mesa de billar saco una un rollo y lo deposito en ella antes de liberar el contenido, Karin se sorprendió al ver tanto dinero junto... "Parece ser que la aldea que salve es famosa por su sake, así que me dieron una muy buena paga...

"C-cuanto hay aquí?" pregunto Karin con los ojos abiertos como platos

"50.000.000 de Ryo" al oír eso Karin grito de felicidad

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII!" Karin nunca había estado tan feliz "Te das cuenta Naruto? Devil may cry acaba de cobrar una cantidad equivalente a cuatro misiones de rango SS de las aldeas ninja..." Karin se aproximo al escritorio y le lanzo un periódico a Naruto "además... lee la portada"

Naruto leyó el periódico, en el anunciaban el inicio de un torneo en Hi no Kuni, el ganador se llevaría un gran premio de de Ryo "Kami..."

Karin sonrio... "Es perfecto, no crees, mostraras el poder de Devil May Cry y además ganaremos una gran suma de dinero, que te parece?" Naruto no mostraba interés alguno, sin embrago Karin lo conocía desde hacia ya dos años, y sabia una forma de que aceptara... "habrá chicas guapas... podrás impresionarlas, no te pondré restricción de ningún tipo..." Eso tentaba a Naruto, pero debía resistir... "También puedes humillar a Konoha de paso..." La reacción fue la deseada

Naruto mostró una sonrisa diabólica "Perfecto... ku ku ku..."

**Konoha**

Los ninjas que iban a participar en el torneo sintieron un escalofrió

**Devi May Cry**

"Dime, crees que piensan que sigo muerto?" pregunto Naruto a Karin

Karin negó con la cabeza... "Ellos saben que sigues con vida... el otro día, uno de mis informantes en Kawa no Kuni me ha dicho que siguen buscándote, incluso ahora... parece ser que el contrato con los sapos a pesar de que este anulado, indica que sigues vivo..."

"Bueno... que se le va a hacer... participare de todos modos, total, tengo inmunidad diplomática..." dijo Naruto sonriendo y era verdad...

Durante los últimos años Naruto había salvado a miles de personas del ataque de los demonios, y se le consideraba un héroe en numerosos países, aparte de eso, tenia el apoyo de Koyuki y por extensión Haru no Kuni (País de la primavera), Nami no Kuni (País de las olas), Sunagakure no sato, Kaze no Kuni (País del viento), Umi no Kuni (País del mar), Tori no Kuni(País de los pájaros), Cha no Kuni (País del te) y Na no Kuni (País de los vegetales)

"Shizuka me envió un mensaje, ella no puede participar, están negociando un tratado con Tsume no Kuni y la necesitan..." le contó Karin

"Que pena... mas para mi!" Naruto comenzó a subir las escaleras para irse a dormir "Por cierto... cuando es el torneo?"

"En dos días" Karin sonrió mientras se recostaba en un sofá y encendía el televisor viendo las noticias... "Si vamos a ir, iremos mañana por la tarde, Koyuki tendrá la nave preparada para entonces..."

"Yo creo que iré con Fenrir, promete ser divertido..." Naruto entonces entro a su cuarto y se tumbo en su cama...

**Con Karin**

Karin veía las noticias de Hi no Kuni, en ellas comentaban acerca del torneo, Karin sospechaba que el torneo era para reunir guerreros para reclutarlos como protección contra los demonios, lastima que el único que pueda hacerles frente vaya por su cuenta... el único, el caballero oscuro Naruto Sparda... Entonces unas imágenes borrosas mostraban un ataque de demonios en Tori no Kuni, estas eran de hace casi dos años, la presentadora presentaba a la borrosa figura como el fundador de Devil May Cry, lo cual era cierto, pero, Karin se rió al ver que era lo único que tenia de Naruto, prácticamente, no tenían nada...

**Al día siguiente**

Naruto estaba a la salida de Haru no Kuni con su moto, allí estaban Koyuki y Karin, pero también muchos niños, los niños lo animaban y decían que lo verían a el por la tele, al poco eran recogidos por sus padres...

"Bueno... es hora, por cierto, donde es el torneo..." pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol

"Karin y Koyuki sonrieron a la vez "En Konoha"

Naruto se quedo helado por un momento, pero luego se relajo... "Heh... mejor aun..." *BROOOOM* *BROOOOOOOOM* Naruto conecto su mp3 y le dio al play tan pronto empezó a sonar la música Naruto partió hacia Konoha... "Konoha, he vuelto"

_Self medicating, craving punishment_

_Blaming myself for a World on fire_

_No more shame, no more pity_

_No more_

_We rise from the ashes_

_**I will suffer**_

_**I will burn**_

_**Let hate prevail**_

_**Enslave my soul**_

_**But i´ll never surrender**_

_Silent words from a bleeding mouth_

_Swallows pride with a swollen tongue_

_Everything is nothing, life in a shallow grave_

_Too ashamed to feel joy life collecting dust_

_No more shame, no more pity_

_No more_

_We rise from the ashes_

_**I will suffer**_

_**I will burn**_

_**Let hate prevail**_

_**Enslave my soul**_

_**But i´ll never surrender**_

_**I will suffer**_

_**I will burn**_

_**Let hate prevail**_

_**Enslave my soul**_

_**But i´ll never surrender**_

_Mental cancer hijacks your brain_

_Denying reality you created for yourself_

_We rise from the ashes_

_**I will suffer **_

_**I will burn**_

_**Let hate prevail**_

_**Enslave my soul**_

_**But i´ll never surrender**_

_**I will suffer **_

_**I will burn**_

_**Let hate prevail**_

_**Enslave my soul**_

_**But i´ll never surrender**_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

_Never surrender_

Mientras Naruto disfrutaba de su música ya había llegado a Hi no Kuni, ahora solo quedaba adentrarse en Konoha… mientras se dirigía hacia allí la nave de Haru no Kuni paso volando por encima, una radio que había incorporada en su moto se activo...

"Quieres que te demos un paseo" la voz de Koyuki se oía a través de la radio...

"Aceptaría, pero no veo la necesidad, llegare antes que vosotros..." Naruto cargo con su chakra a Fenrir y la velocidad aumento, el marcador indicaba 340 Km/h "Oh yeah!" Naruto aumento el chakra aun mas, y el marcador indico 400Km/h

Al poco, sobrepaso la nave de Haru no Kuni, dejándolos atrás...

**Konoha**

Poco había cambiado la aldea entre las hojas... Izumo y Kotetsu miraban la luz de un nuevo día, ambos chunin vigilaban las puertas, tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho...

"Oye Izumo..." Dijo Kotetsu llamando la atención de su compañero... "El torneo se va a celebrar mañana, quien crees que ganara?"

"Y yo que se... espero que por lo menos sea un buen torneo, últimamente, Konoha se ha vuelto de lo mas aburrida..." dijo Izumo...

"Ya, todo desde que expulsaron a Naruto... pobre chico... Aun no lo han encontrado?" su compañero negó con la cabeza "El pobre debe estar solo y asustado, y con todos esos demonios ahí fuera..." *BROOOOOOOOOOOOM* *BROOOOOOOOOOOM* "Oyes eso?"

"Que?" Pregunto Izumo *BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* *BROOOOOOOOOOOM* Vieron algo en la lejanía acercándose a gran velocidad... "Pero q...! un borrón violeta les paso rozando a gran velocidad dejado detrás suyo a dos chunin perplejos "Oye Kotetsu... que ha sido eso?"

"Fuera lo que fuera, no era humano, creo que oi la risa de un demonio, quizás un gremlin?" Ambos se negaron a comprobarlo, que se ocuparan los Anbu

**Konoha: zona comercial**

Naruto entro sin problemas en Konoha y sello a Fenrir caminando por la avenida principal con su gabardina de cuero abierta, dejando a mujeres sonrojadas...

"No esta mal... Nada mal..." dijo observando algunas de las bellezas que paseaban por Konoha, entonces decidió ir a la torre hokage donde debía de inscribirse... Al llegar a la torre se encontró con que estaba bien vigilada en comparación a la ultima vez... al llegar vio a la secretaria de siempre, una de las mujeres que Naruto mas odiaba de su infancia en Konoha, siempre llamando a los Anbu y obligándolo a salir de la torre, una vez, incluso, le clavo un kunai en el costado, sin embargo, ahora babeaba ante el con un sonrojo

"Que puedo hacer por ti, guapo?" pregunto la secretaria...

Naruto sonrió, sabia como hacerla callar... "Para empezar, que tal si me pides disculpas por el kunai que me clavaste? _Harpía_" Al decir lo del kunai y luego el mote que le llamaba a ella de pequeño, la mujer se puso pálida y al instante se desmayo... llamando a la puerta...

"Entre" se oía la voz de Tsunade al otro lado...

Al entrar vio el despacho del hokage igual, no había cambiado nada, en el despacho estaba Tsunade acompañada de Shizune, Jiraya recostado en la pared y una hermosa mujer pelirroja con unos pechos casi tan grandes como los de Tsunade, la mujer tenia los ojos violetas, igual que el... al lado de la mujer había una chica de dieciséis años idéntica a ella, solo que esta tenia los ojos azul cielo las mujeres miraron al recién llegado con un sonrojo, pero la pelirroja mayor...

"Hmf" giro su cabeza, aun que aun se le podía ver su sonrojo, era la clase de mujer que le gustaba a Naruto, una mujer difícil...

"Buenos días, vengo a presentarme al torneo hokage-san..." Tsunade fue tentada a destrozarlo, ya que desde el momento que Shizune se sonrojo decidió que lo odiaba...

"Si? Y donde esta tu cinta ninja?" Naruto se rio, ya imaginaba lo que iba a pasar...

"La verdad, no tengo cinta ninja, soy un mercenario... además, estropearían mi imagen..." dijo dando una vuelta completa para que pudieran verlo bien

"He de informarte que tu eres el único participante que no pertenece a ninguna aldea ninja, aun así quieres continuar? Si te retiras, nadie te lo va a reprochar" dijo Tsunade arrogante

"Heh... eso dímelo cuando hayas matado tantos demonios como yo" dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes "Represento a Devil May Cry y mi nombre es Sparda..." Dijo presentándose, con una sonrisa con fiada en el rostro...

Así Naruto fue inscrito en el torneo, al terminar de rellenar un formulario que le dio Tsunade, se despidio y salio por la puerta...

"Así que ese es él, Jiraya, quiero que sea vigilado las veinticuatro horas, averiguaremos todo sobre este hombre..." Ordeno Tsunade

"Enseguida hime" Dijo Jiraya antes de salir por la ventana...

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba sentado encima de la cabeza del cuarto hokage... "He vuelto... ya nada es lo que era... heh... bueno, al menos las pelirrojas eran guapas, me pregunto quienes eran, especialmente la mayor, siempre he tenido ganas de acostarme con dos hermanas..."

Mientras tanto en el distrito Uchiha, en un destrozado dojo, alguien jadeaba, sus ojos rojos con comas giraban a gran velocidad...

En un area de entrenamiento, un equipo de Kumo entrenaba duramente para el torneo

En otra parte, el Kazekage entrenaba con su arena... "Veremos quien es mas fuerte Naruto..."

En otra parte, frente el monumento a una lapida Kakashi observaba la placa... "Sensei, encontrare a Naruto, cueste lo que cueste..."

En un lugar oscuro el gemido de una mujer resonó, antes de que todo fuera luz y apareciera en un bosque cercano a Konoha... "Donde estoy?"

En Amegakure "Zetsu, reúne información durante el torneo... Konan ya se ha adelantado para participar... en el..." El hombre planta asintio...

**Fin del capitulo: Bueno, que os parece? Naruto ha vuelto para un torneo, en Konoha, también hemos visto como conocio a Karin... Naruto solo se presenta como Sparda para impedir que lo reconozcan, aun queda mucho para que descubran quien es realmente... El nombre de Eshu proviene de una deidad africana que se disfrazaba, tambien, su nuevo Devil Arm, Thunder Tongue, creare otros devil arms propios, pero de momento, ese es uno... ahora, os recuerdo que cuento con vuestros votos, dependiendo de vuestras elecciones la historia continuara de una forma u otra, en fin, hasta la próxima**

**Preview: "Sparda?" "Quien es Sparda?" "Ese Sparda es muy fuerte..." "Quiero unirme a Devil May Cry!" "Hola guapo..." "Oh yeah! This party is getting crazy"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kite: He vuelto, siento la tardanza, , ahora, os recuerdo que podéis votar para el harem en mi cuenta, dependiendo de vuestras elecciones, los personajes aparecerán, antes o después... también, podéis ver a la apariencia de Kyuubi en mi cuenta de deviantart, el link esta en mi cuenta también**

**He decidido también que para que Naruto tenga los devil arm de Dante, tendrá que encontrarse con los demonios de los cuales proceden...**

**Estado harem**

Koyuki

Karin

Shizuka

**Armas y otros**

Red Queen

Romeo & Juliette

Fenrir (Moto)

Thunder Tongue

Rebellion

Bueno, como podéis ver, aquí esta el estado de Naruto

Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos

**Capitulo 4: Noche en Konoha, que empiece la fiesta**

El sol se escondia en el horizonte, el joven Naruto observaba como cientos de puestos se abrian por la noche...

"_Tipico, no van a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacar beneficios... En ese caso, creo que yo tambien me voy a divertir..._" Naruto avanzaba por las calles llenas de gente... compañeros de trabajo salian a beber, parejas saliendo en citas, y Naruto...

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa sexy a unas chicas que pasaban y vio como ellas se ponian coloradas... Comenzaba el pasatiempo favorito del rubio...

"Que empiece la _caceria_..." Naruto se fue adentrando en las zonas de ocio, al no saber por donde empezar decidio entrar en un bar llamado _El Dragon Llameante_...

**El Dragon Llameante**

El bar estaba lleno de Shinobis entre ellos habia figuras muy famosas en Konoha... Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Hana Inuzuka, Uugao Uzuki... pero, a parte de ellos estaba una mujer buscada por todos los hombres, de largo cabello rojo y ojos violetas su nombre Kushina Uzumaki, viuda del yondaime hokage Minato Namizake y madre de Natsumi...

Aparte de ellos habia otro gran numero de shinobis que iban de rango chunin a Anbu... y en un rincón en una de las mesas, estaban la mayor parte de la generacion de Naruto, siendo ellos Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Neji, Ten Ten y en lugar de Naruto... Natsumi... No habia ni rastro de Sasuke o de Shino...

"Hey natsumi, alguna noticia sobre Naruto?" Pregunto Ino a la pelirroja, todos al poco tiempo de que Naruto hubiera sido desterrado, habian cambiado, ahora querian a Naruto de vuelta, poco despues de que el se hubiera ido, los sapos aparecieron para contarles que Naruto habia muerto, eso fue despues de que el Kyuubi se liberara, lo cual forzo la cancelacion del contrato con ellos, pero, poco despues, cuando aquel aura demoniaca azoto Konoha, Naruto habia aparecido de nuevo con vida en el contrato, pero, al estar cancelado como invocador, no podian hacer una invocación inversa y traerlo de vuelta... Desde entonces, todos los equipos que salian de Hi no Kuni tenian como mision secundaria encontrar a Naruto y traerlo de vuelta...

"No... no se le ha visto desde que Kakashi-sensei lo vio saltar por la catarata, sin embargo, el contarto indica que sigue con vida..." Dijo la pelirroja triste y dando un trago a su bebida

Ino intento animarla... "Pero eso es bueno, significa de que esta vivo y aun tenemos una oportunidad... ademas, imaginate, quizas sea guapo..." Ino se imaginaba a una copia exacta de Minato Namizake con esas marcas en las mejillas y una sonrisa feroz... "Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Varios cristales se rompieron... (Fangirls, son así)

"Bah es Naruto, seguro no tiene nada de especial, fijaos, ya no tiene el chakra de Kyuubi, nuestros espias dicen que no esta en ninguna aldea ninja, así que lo mas probable es que no haya tenido entrenamiento, lo mas seguro es que sea un enclenque sin sex appeal..." Kiba sonreia confiado, desde cierto incidente involucrando a Sasuke sucedió, ahora estaba mas motivado a conseguir tantas chicas como pudiera... algunas kunoichis comenzaba a llamarlo _Ero-inu_... "Seguro que es..."

"MACIZO!" Gritaron varias mujeres a la vez, entre ellas Ino, la cual miraba hacia la entrada como todas las demas, Natsumi se puso tan roja como su cabello, Kurenai tenia las mejillas de un tono rosado, Kushina fruncio el ceño, a pesar de todo, no podia ocultar su sonrojo, asi que se volvio a su bebida... Esas reacciones eran similares en todas las mujeres presentes, excepto con Anko, la cual se relamia los labios

"Rico..." anko sonreia al ver el sujeto de la puerta

Y es que en ese mismo momento, Naruto Sparda habia entrado por la puerta... Naruto sonrio embobando a todas las presentes, una camarera que llevaba bebidas a una mesa, tropezo y cayo, y aun en el suelo miraba con una sonrisa y mirada perdida al joven Sparda...

"Es ese...?" Kakashi observaba con interes al chico, habia oido hablar de el, pero necesitaba estar seguro...

"Si es el, es Sparda..." Respondio Asuma, mirandolo enfadado, ya que Asuma era muy posesivo con Kurenai... y que alguien lograra un sonrojo de la reina de hielo era un enemigo...

Naruto escaneo el local... sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Kushina "_Bingo_" Naruto se aproximo a la barra y con su tipico carisma llamo la atención de la camarera, sentandose al lado de Kuhina y con una voz ronca y sensual le dijo a la camarera... "Hola guapa..." Las piernas de la camarera se quedaron sin fuerzas y una sensación humeda aparecio en su entrepierna... "Para empezar... Un _Sexo en la Playa_..." La camarera se puso roja como un tomate antes de que cayera una gota de sangre de su nariz y cayera inconsciente al suelo, Kushina se sonrojo y agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, ciertas imagenes aparecian en su mente, tomo su sake y dio un buen trago, Naruto mordio el labio inferior... "_Es dura... tendre que recurrir a la artilleria pesada..._"

El dueño del bar le puso lo que pidio y se lo bebio de un trago... si... ahora si tuvieran un buen helado de fresa... siempre podia soñar, no?

"Perdone..." llamando la atención del dueño Naruto se aproximo... "Podria hacer uso de su escenario? la verdad es que me gustaria tocar una cancion y no se me da mal..."

"De acuerdo, la verdad, es una buena idea, estaba pensando en contratar alguna banda decente, pero ninguna estara aquí hasta mañana... y a decir verdad, no me vendra mal un poco de musica... Adelante..." El dueño le indico el escenario...

Naruto se movio entre la multitud y se subio al estadio, ganado así la atención de todos, los focos se encendieron... "Mirame..." Kushina parecio oir su orden ya que se giro, tomando un micrófono... "Hola a todos, buenas noches, pueden llamarme Sparda y hoy voy a cantarles una cancion muy _especial_... _disfrutenla_..." Un brillo purpura envolvio el local para revelar a Naruto sosteniendo una guitarra electrica de color violeta con rayos recorriendo las cuerdas (Nevan)... Marcando el ritmo con su pie comenzó a tocar...

Los acordes resonaron con fuerza... Con su voz más sensual comenzó a cantar

_Girl, you really got me goin_

_You got me soi don´t know what im doin_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can´t sleep at night_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don´t know what im doin, now_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can´t sleep at night_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_See, don´t ever set me free_

_I always wanna be by your side_

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can´t sleep at night_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don´t now what im doin, now_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can´t sleep at night_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_Oh no…_

Con Ino y los otros

"Oh… por… dios…" Dijo Ino con los ojos como platos y la mandibula tocando el suelo... un grupo de mujeres corrieron a rodear el escenario mientras vitoreaban...

"Que problemáticas... Ino...? Ino?" Mirando al escenario vieron a Ino entre el grupo de mujeres, lanzandole besos al peliblanco...

"No puede ser?! Yo soy el alfa!" grito Kiba

Natsumi lo miraba colorada "Esos musculos... esa sonrisa tan encantadora..." Natsumi se perdio en su mundo de ensueño, se imaginaba saliendo con el peliblanco en una cita romatinca... dando un suspiro... volvio a la realidad...

_See, i don´t ever set me free_

_I always wanna be by your side_

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can´t sleep at night_

_Yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don´t know what im doin, now_

_Oh yeah, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can´t sleep at night_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

_You really got me_

Terminada la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar

"Te amo!" gritaron varias de las chicas...

"Bueno... que os ha parecido?" dijo con micro en mano

"Otra! Otra!" grito Ino, la cual fue seguida por las demás mujeres del local...

Kushina que habia estado observandolo desde la barra no podia negar que tenia talento, sin embargo, su personalidad despreocupada y mujeriega era algo que ella detestaba profundamente... "_Ese chico no es mas que un playboy.. Aunque es guapo, de eso no cabe duda..._"

Naruto estaba molesto con su cabello... le habia quedado pegajoso a causa del sudor, "malditos focos" Naruto entonces deslizo el pelo hacia atrás con su mano, el resultado era el mismo peinado que el de Vergil... *CRASH* el sonido de cristal rompiendose llego a sus oidos

Girándose hacia la mesa donde estaban Shikamaru y el resto se fijo en la joven pelirroja que había conocido en la oficina de Tsunade, esta tenía la cara completamente roja...

"Heh..." Naruto vio como la pelirroja mayor lo fulminaba con la mirada, Naruto sabia lo que tenia que hacer... señalando a Natsumi, le indico que se subiera al escenario, ella se nego, pero Ino no lo iba a permitir, despues de discutir un buen rato con Ino acepto y subio al escenario... "Cual es tu nombre? Princesa...?"

"N-natsumi..." La joven pelirroja respondio

"Hermoso nombre..." La cara de la chica se volvio tan roja como su cabello "Dime... quieres que cante otra cancion?"

"S-si... me gustaria mucho, tienes una gran voz..." dijo ella elogiandolo, nadie podia negar que Naruto tenia un gran talento musical...

"_Lo oyes Naruto-kun? Les gusta tu musica, no te contengas..._" resono una voz femenina en la cabeza del peliblanco

"_Lo se Nevan, __Taste the blood te parece bien__?_" Pregunto Naruto a la sexy mujer convertida en guitarra

"_Perfecto_" Naruto oia gemidos mientras con sus dedos recorria las cuerdas de la guitarra... "_Ah... sigue... eso es tan sexy..._"

"Heh... muy bien..." Naruto una vez mas volvio a alzar la voz... "Muy bien, voy a cantarles una de mis canciones favoritas... _disfruten_" con eso los focos cambiaron al color rojo... guiñandole un ojo a la pelirroja Naruto comenzo a tocar la cancion...

**The flinch in your eyes call your bluff**

**Feel free to die when you´ve had enough**

**Useless cause is breaking your back**

**Your life will end when you attack**

**Make your move**

**Make your stand**

**Make the win**

**(Hah) Like you can**

**See the war**

**See me rule**

**See the mirror**

**You´ll see a fool**

**To take me out you must fight like a man**

**(To take me out you must fight like a man)**

**You´ve yet to proven that you can**

**(You´ve yet to proven that you can)**

**I see your might it compares to something**

**That is if something is nothing**

**Time to figure**

**Time to sin**

**Your times done**

**When you begin**

**Life for suffer**

**Life for revenge**

**Know your life**

**Comes to an end**

**Taste the blood**

**Taste your fate**

**Swallow your pride**

**With your hate**

**Your last breath**

**Your last stance**

**The last of all**

**In your command**

**Knee´s in the blood**

**With your crying pleas**

**Wade in your sorrow bathe**

**In your fear**

**Clear your mind**

**From righteousness suffered**

**Witness the moment your**

**Failures prosper**

Una vez termino de cantar fue vitoreado incluso por Kushina… tenia talento, eso no podia negarlo… Viendo como a la gente le estaba gustando su musica decidio terminar la noche con una ultima cancion…

"Bien, gracias, sois un publico estupendo... Pero, ya es hora de terminar..." muchos tuvieron una gran decepción, Naruto le indico a la chica a que se bajara del escenario "Así que vamos a terminar la noche con estilo..." Los focos se apagaron, al igual que las demas luces del bar... "Les cantare una cancion muy especial... para mi es mi cancion favorita... Vamos..."

De pronto... la musica comenzo a sonar... y un coro comenzo a cantar... Al cabo de un rato la guitarra de Naruto comenzo a sonar

Kushina ahora miraba con interes al peliblanco...

**Steel a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

**My chosen torture makes me stronger**

**In a life that craves the hunger**

**A freedom and a quest for life**

**Until the end the judgement night**

**Bless me with your gift of light**

**Righteous cause on judgement night**

**Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**

**Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**

**Stepping forth a cure for soul´s demise**

**Reap the tears of the victim´s cries**

**Yearning more to hear the suffer**

**Of a demon as I put it under**

**Killed before, a time to kill them all**

**Passed down the righteous law**

**Served a justice that dwells in me**

**Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

La voz demoniaca se fue y fue remplazada por el coro…

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown me, with the_

_Pure green leaf_

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The devil's cry_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_We are falling_

_The light is calling_

_Tears inside me_

_Calm me down_

_Midnight calling_

_Mist of resolving_

_Crown mw, with the_

_Pure green leaf_

_Bless me with the_

_Leaf off of the tree_

_On it I see_

_The freedom reign_

_Praise to my father_

_Blessed by the water_

_Black night, dark sky_

_The devil's cry_

Una vez mas la voz demoníaca se hizo presente… todos estaban impresionados por la canción…

**Life of revenge, a passive test**

**Until the grave I will rest**

**Engage the pressure until it crumbles**

**The existence of the lifeless black souls**

**Onward on the sacred battlefield**

**Where justification and limits are revealed**

**Tools of steel in rage they conquer**

**Weed out the killing of victim's stalker**

**The powers proven to end the madness**

**Upon I take it to end the savage**

**The rays of light a truth of meaning**

**To my father the blood is pleading**

**A justice rage for all to feel**

**With innocent cries and hatred squeals**

**The gore of evil seems to satisfy**

**When slain an maimed and pacified**

**My chosen torture makes me stronger**

**In a life that craves the hunger**

**A freedom a quest for life**

**Until the end the judgement night**

**Watch the footsteps but never follow**

**If you want to live tomorrow**

**Steel a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

Cuando la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar los focos se encendieron para mostrar a Naruto...

"Gracias... gracias..." naruto hizo desaparecer a Nevan "ha sido un placer..."

Naruto saludo al dueño antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir a la calle... llegando a un enorme hotel vio a Karin esperandolo de brazos cruzados... "Uh Karin...? que haces aquí?"

"Esperarte... temia que volvieras borracho..." Respondio reajustandose las gafas

"Volver? A donde?" Naruto no entendia de que le hablaba Karin...

"Este es nuestro hotel, no te lo dije?" Naruto ladeo la cabeza de un lado a otro... "No importa... entremos..."

Ambos se disponian a entrar al hotel cuando... "espera!" Natsumi, aparecio corriendo...

"Que haces aquí?" Natsumi se puso de rodillas... Naruto alzo una ceja ante eso...

"Eres el fundador de Devil may cry?" pregunto la pelirroja, Naruto simplemente asintio sin darle importancia... "Quiero unirme a Devil may cry!"

"Mira, ahora estoy cansado... vuelve mañana... ahora no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, quizas dentro de unos años... cuando" Naruto dirigio su vista hacia los pechos de la pelirroja "Hayas crecido un poco..."

"Hentai! Pervertido!" Grito la chica...

"Por favor... yo no soy un pervertido, simplemente... tengo fijadas mis preferencias... a mi... me gusta una mujer con buenas curvas y una gran personalidad..." el peliblanco entro alo hotel antes de que ella pudiera responderle... dejandola a ella y a Karin solas...

"Haz el favor, no le molestes" ordeno Karin a Natsumi

"Ah si? Y quien lo dice? Tu?" Natsumi la miro con superioridad... "Yo soy mucho mas fuerte y hermosa que tu gafotas..."

"Hah... di lo que quieras, el aprecia la inteligencia sobre la fuerza... y en cuanto a belleza..." Karin uso ambas manos para resaltar sus atributos... "Vuelve cuando no seas una tabla de planchar... Mis pechos son copa D, y los tuyos son B? C quizas? Ah hah hah"

Natsumi hincho los morros "ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ! TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESTA GAFOTAS!" Grito la chica

Entonces las ventanas del hotel se abrieron para revelar a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones miraba furioso a Natsumi... "Has interrumpido mis diez horas de descanso..." El chico saco una libreta negra en la cual decia Death Note "Tu nombre?" pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra...

"NO QUIERO MORIR!" La chica salio corriendo del lugar... el chico volvio a depositar el libro en la silla

**Dentro de la habitación**

Un anciano negaba a las acciones del muchacho... "Kenshin, tienes que ir a ver un psiquiatra, ese manga no es real... no va a morir nadie porque escribas su nombre en la libreta..."

_Satoshi Kudo _escribio el chico en la libreta, poco despues el anciano sitio un fuerte dolor en su pecho y murio... "Tienes que tener fe, no es así Shin?" de la pared surgio una figura demoniaca...

"Si, pero, cuando vas a devolverme mi Death Note?" Un portal se abrio y ambos entraron por el, rumbo a otro mundo...

"Todavía no, aun hay mucha gente a la que quiero matar, veamos... a quien deberia matar ahora...?" Se pregunto a si mismo el chico

"Que tal ese... Justin Bi... Mph!" La boca del shinigami fue tapada por una zapatilla

"No menciones al que no debe ser nombrado..." Le dijo el chico "Entendido?" El shinigami asintio...

**En la habitación de Naruto**

"Ques extraño... es posible que se haya abierto una puerta a otra dimension? Nah" Naruto se acosto en aquella cama mullida... "No esta mal... aunque le falta algo..."

Naruto apago las luces y se puso a dormir...

**Oficina del Hokage**

Jiraya y Tsunade estaban reunidos en la oficina, ante ellos estaba el gran sapo...

"Sparda? Estas seguro de que oiste bien?" pregunto el sapo al sannin peliblanco, Jiraya noto un algo en el sapo, acaso sabia algo

"Quien es Sparda?" Pregunto Tsunade... el sapo dejo escapar de su boca un suspiro...

"Fue hace mucho tiempo... cuando los portales al mundo de los demonios estaban abiertos... los demonios plagaban la tierra... la esperanza hacia tiempo que se habia perdido..." El sapo conto esa historia con gran pesar...

"Espera..." Jiraya detuvo al sapo "como que no habia esperanza, estamos aquí, no es asi?"

"Estamos aquí gracias a un demonio..." dijo el sapo sorprendiéndolos... "Ese demonio era uno de los mas poderosos y respetados del mundo de los demonios..., en cierto momento, se rebelo contra los suyos... luchando por los humanos derroto a hordas de demonios... y finalmente se enfrento al príncipe de las tinieblas, salvando así a los humanos... esa es una leyenda entre leyendas, la leyenda del caballero oscuro Sparda..." En las manos de el anciano sapo apareció un libro y en el había una ilustración de Sparda... "Este es Sparda..."

Tsunade suspiro, era una suerte que el chico en cuestion no fuera ese Sparda"Menos mal, no es mas que una coincidencia... el chico que se llama Sparda tiene..."

"Cabello blanco como la nieve...?" Dandole la vuelta al libro podia verse la forma humana de Sparda... "Sparda tomo forma humana... las leyendas dicen que quedo atrapado en uno de los mundos y se enamoro de una humana con la cual tuvo descendencia, aunque, eso nunca llegue a confirmarlo..."

"Es posible que ese chico tenga relación sanguínea con el demonio...? Es posible que este siguiendo sus pasos..." Pregunto Jiraya, por un momento comenzó a pensar que el peliblanco era el chico de la procefia...

"Es posible, solo el tiempo dira..." dijo el sapo antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo...

"Debemos de averiguar si tiene alguna relacion con el demonio, Jiraya, averigualo..." dijo Tsunade... "Incluso si es un demonio... no lo ataques a no ser que el te ataque a ti... y... ten cuidado..."

"Descuida Tsunade... puedes contar conmigo, ire a espiarle ahora mismo..." Jiraya entonces salio por la ventana...

**Con Naruto**

Naruto dormia tranquilo... la habitación estaba en silencio, pero, entre las sombras surgio una figura de cuerpo femenino...

"Mmmh... este humano huele delicioso..." aproximandose a la cama observo el rostro de Naruto... "Y es bastante guapo... es hora de comer... heh heh..." Entonces la figura se lanzo sobre el...

**Fin del capitulo: Bueno, aquí esta... una vez mas, siento la tardanza... no se me ocurria como hacer este capitulo... ahora bien, necesitare tiempo para el proximo episodio, cuidense...**

**Diganme, quien piensan que puede ser el atacante de Naruto?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kite: Bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, y he de agradecer a jlink por recordarme continuar el fic ya que estuve con unos parientes y se me paso por alto, bueno, eso ya esta, ahora, os recuerdo que podéis votar para el harem en mi cuenta, dependiendo de vuestras elecciones, los personajes aparecerán, antes o después... también, podéis ver la apariencia de Kyuubi en mi cuenta de deviantart, el link esta en mi cuenta también**

**Estado del Poll**

**Kushina: 3**

**Kyuubi: 3**

**Morrigan Aensland: 3**

**Seras Victoria: 3**

**Samui: 2**

**Nibi (Felicia): 2**

**Natsumi: 1**

**Konan: 1**

**Nevan: 0**

**Mei Terumi: 0**

**Kurotsuchi: 0**

**Karui: 0**

**Aun no es tarde, sigan votando, el poll lo cerrare a partir del capitulo 7 o 8, esten atentos...**

**Estado harem**

Koyuki

Karin

Shizuka

**Armas y otros**

Red Queen

Romeo & Juliette

Fenrir (Moto)

Thunder Tongue

Rebellion

Nevan

**Bueno, como podéis ver, aquí esta el estado de Naruto**

Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos que aparecen en este fic

_Anteriormente en Devil May Cry Revolución:_

_Naruto dormia tranquilo... la habitación estaba en silencio, pero, entre las sombras surgio una figura de cuerpo femenino... _

"_Mmmh... este humano huele delicioso..." aproximandose a la cama observo el rostro de Naruto... "Y es bastante guapo... es hora de comer... heh heh..." Entonces la figura se lanzo sobre el..._

**Capitulo 5: Un tango hasta el amanecer**

Naruto estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, estaba en Yuki no Kuni, y en su restaurante favorito habían creado un nuevo plato llamado pizza, Naruto devoraba con ansias las pizzas, había encontrado algo imposible, un sustituto para el ramen...

"Deliciosas... y aun encima las camareras no están mal..." Decia Naruto engullendo otra pizza

"En serio?" pregunto una voz que le resultaba aterradoramente conocida... Naruto se giro para encontrarse de frente con Karin...

"Ah! Karin, que estas cabiendo aquí?!" Dijo Naruto pensando que estaba enfadada...

"No es obvio? Estoy aquí para servirte Naruto-sama..." Al verla mejor Naruto observo que llevaba puesto un traje de sirvienta de falda corta y que mostraba un amplio escote...

"Vale... que esta pasando aquí? Que es..." Naruto sintió una mano sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Koyuki utilizando un traje idéntico al de Karin

"Naruto-sama... no quiere un masaje?" pegándose a el, Naruto podia sentir los senos de la princesa...

"K-koyuki?! Tu tambien?" Koyuki solo le sonrio...

"Solo queremos servirte Naruto-sama..." contesto otra voz, naruto se giro para ver a una mujer de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes vestida igual que las otras dos...

"Shizuka?! Muy bien, esta claro, esto no es real..." Naruto dio un salto para apartarse de Koyuki "No hay forma humana o divina de que vosotras os disfracéis de sirvientas y me llaméis Naruto-sama..."

"Y porque no? Naruto-sama...?" Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor del rubio para sentir unos enormes senos restregándose contra su espalda... naruto forcejeo para soltarse y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kushina Uzumaki...

"Wow..." Naruto observaba a Kushina vestida con el mismo uniforme, solo que el de ella parecia mucho mas pequeño, sus pechos parecían a punto de salirse del traje, y su minifalda era tan corta que se podía ver gran parte de su amplio trasero...

Naruto miro mejor a su alrededor y vio a varias mujeres que habia conocido a lo largo de su vida vestidas igual... las mujeres del pais de las olas que habia rescatado, Temari la hermana de Gaara, Karui, Yugito Nii, Samui en topless, Una civil que... Espera! Habia visto a...?

"Samui!?" Los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en la kunoichi de kumo la cual tenia sus enormes pechos moviéndose ligeramente con su respiración...

Samui tenia una inusual sonrisa con un ligero rubor en su cara... sonriendole sensualmente... "Miralos bien Naruto-sama..." dijo mientras con sus manos sujetaba los senos y los masajeaba

"_Menudos melones!_" A Naruto le costaba apartar la vista, la belleza de todas aquellas mujeres vestidas de sirvientas le estaban volviendo loco, llevaba semanas sin dormir con una mujer... y aun encima... habia algo mas... Naruto sentia algo extraño, por un momento la apariencia de las mujeres cambiaban para mostrar otra figura, pero era tan rapido que no lograba distinguir los rasgos de la mujer...

"_Naruto-sama..._" repetian todas con sus voces llenas de deseo... "_Danos tu amor_..."

Naruto estaba a punto de sucumbir, el peliblanco comenzo a desabrocharse el pantalon...

"**Naruto-kun**" ante Naruto apareció una mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos rojos, su piel era verde y palida... sus ojos rojos... vestía un traje negro hecho con murciélagos y dos de sus mechones cubrian sus senos... "**No te dejes engañar por sus trucos... seria una vergüenza que cayeras por un truco tan simple...**"

"Nevan...? que...?" Naruto volvio en si y tanto el lugar como las chicas comenzaron a disolverse en una sustancia negra...

"**Ahora no, despierta y hazle pagar...!**" Todo se volvio negro para Naruto...

Naruto sintio las sabanas de su cama y un peso sobre su abdomen... entreabriendo los ojos vio a una mujer sobre el, la luna la iluminaba... largo cabello verde y ojos esmeralda su rostro era perfecto... vestia unos leotardos negros increíblemente ajustados a su cuerpo y unas mallas moradas con murciélagos estampados... en su cabeza, dos alas de murciélago y de su espalda surgian dos aun mas grandes Naruto se fijo en sus pechos, eran incluso tan grandes como los de Tsunade, aunque podian serlo incluso mas, parecian suaves y firmes... su vientre plano, luego venian sus anchas caderas y finalmente largas piernas que parecian no terminar nunca, ella estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que provocaba un brillo en su piel que la hacia incluso mas atrayente... ella gemia excitada...

"Ah... ah... que energia mas intensa..." del cuerpo de Naruto surgia un aura azulada que se introducia por todos los poros de la mujer... "Ah... es increíble... a este paso yo voy a... Ah... ah..." Con un ultimo gemido soltó un orgasmo que agrieto los cristales de la ventana... "Ah... es delicioso... nunca... había... probado algo tan delicioso..."

En ese momento Naruto abrió los ojos en par y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sobresaltando a la mujer que comenzo a forcejear... La mujer estaba sorprendida, nunca le habia pasado eso, todos seguian durmiendo... hasta el final... pero el peliblanco se habia despertado cuando ella era mas vulnerable...

"Eres endemoniadamente sexy, lo sabias?" dijo Naruto susurrándole al oído haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera... "Eres una chica muy mala... robándome la energía mientras duermo...? mereces un castigo..." Naruto entonces mordisqueo la oreja de la mujer logrando un gemido por parte de la mujer... "Me hiciste vivir ese sueño... excitándome..." con sus dedos hizo movimientos circulares en la espalda de la mujer la cual se estremecía al tacto "tentándome..." Su lengua recorrió el cuello de la mujer... "ahora... me toca a mi..." La mujer con una fuerza prodigiosa se libero del agarre del peliblanco...

"Maldito!" La mujer agito sus alas y dio un salto hacia tras "**Soul Fist!**"

Naruto salto de la cama a un lado para esquivar la enorme bola de fuego, Naruto entonces observo como la cama era reducida a cenizas...

"Como explico esto en recepcion...?" La mujer no le dio tiempo, ya que volvio a lanzar otra bola de fuego... "Whoa!" Naruto salto a un lado e hizo aparecer a Romeo y Juliette "No quiero hacerte daño, pero, no me dejas elección..." *BANG* *BANG* La mujer esquivo las balas con gracia, al ver que estaba armado, la mujer decidió llevar la lucha al exterior

"Valquiria Turn" la mujer comenzo a girar sobre si misma con sus piernas emulando la punta de un taladro, asi, atraveso la ventana para salir a las calles...

"Esta chica me va a meter en problemas, lo se..." Naruto se puso los pantalones y sus botas y tomo la gabardina, este salto hacia el edificio de enfrete desde el cual pudo ver a la mujer volando bajo la luna... mientras corría, se puso la gabardina, llegando al extremo del tejado salto a otro edificio, impulsandose con su poder demoniaco, dejado detrás suya una estela violeta... "Un poco mas..." Naruto apuntaba con Romeo el ala izquierda de la mujer... *BANG* La mujer reacciono a tiempo y esquivo el ataque, parece que iba a ser mas difícil de lo que parecia... "es demasiado rapida..." Naruto guardo ambas pistolas, iba a necesitar usar... _eso_...

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que cierto individuo los estaba siguiendo...

Jiraya, el gama sannin perseguia a ambos, tan pronto se habia acercado al hotel vio como la mujer salia por la ventana perseguida por el peliblanco, era una oportunidad que no podia dejar pasar, era el momento de observar las habilidades del cazador de demonios...

"Heh heh heh... tengo que incluir a esa mujer en una de mis historias..." dijo el sannin con su tipica sonrisa de pervertido...

Naruto continuaba persiguiendo a la mujer... mientras tanto, en su cabeza hablaba con Nevan... "_Naru-kun, esa mujer es una succubus, y si no estoy confundida se trata de Morrigan Aensland, la succubus mas fuerte de todas..._"

"Morrigan... huh... buen nombre..." Naruto saltaba entre los edificios, sin embargo, estos edificios le resultaban muy familiares... era el antiguo barrio donde el vivia... justo de frente podia ver lo que fue su antigua casa... "Huh? Parece nueva..." Naruto podia apreciar que el edificio parecia haber sido reparado... "Vivira alguien ahí?" Naruto al ver a Morrigan sobrepasar el edificio supo que no tenia eleccion tenia que usarlo, era la unica forma de atraparla...

**Antigua casa de Naruto**

En el antiguo dormitorio de Naruto alguien se giraba sobre una cama... la figua femenina sollozaba en sueños...

"No... mi bebe... no te vayas..." La mujer parecia tener una pesadilla...

"MAMA!" las luces se encendieron para mostrar a Natsumi Namizake Uzumaki y Kushina Uzumaki... Natsumi corrio al lado de su madre... "Otra vez?" Kushina solo asintio...

"Mi pequeño... esta solo... desprotegido, quien sabe por lo que esta pasando ahora..." Decia Kushina llorando imaginándose el peor escenario posible

**Con Naruto**

"Oh si! No hay nada mejor que esto!" Naruto bloqueaba multiples bolas de fuego con Rebellion, saltando otro edificio continuaba persiguiendo a la succubus...

**Con Kushina**

"Seguro que esta bien mama, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos juntas..." Dijo Natsumi tratando de animar a su madre...

"Si... ademas, hay tantas cosas que tengo que enseñarle, tengo que corregir lo que le hicieron en la academia, sabias que no le dieron ni una sola leccion de educación sexual?" Natsumi se sonrojo... "Tendre que contarselo yo todo, el pobre... espero no traumatizarlo..."

**Con Naruto**

Morrigan se habia lanzado contra Naruto... estaban justo encima de la habitación de Kushina...

"Por que eres tan fuerte? Un momento..." Morrigan sentia algo mas en Naruto... "No eres humano..." Morrigan y Naruto se giraron hacia un edificio, justo en la esquina estaba Jiraya con unos binoculares "Viejo pervertido..." Los ojos de Morrigan brillaron de color dorado, Jiraya que la estaba mirando quedo atrapado en aquellos ojos... "Volveras a tu casa a dormir... no recordaras nada de lo ocurrido hoy..." Ambos vieron a Jiraya marcharse andando como un zombi...

"Vaya... eso ha sido increíble..." Comento Naruto...

"Gracias, pero, esto no funciona con demonios inteligentes, mucho menos con semidemonios como tu..." Dijo Morrigan mirándolo a los ojos

"Técnicamente soy un 75% demonio 25% humano... asi que mas bien soy un demonio, de hecho, es posible que mas adelante me vuelva un demonio completo..." respodio Naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, parecia ser que con un demonio Morrigan se volvia mas sociable...

"Um... eso suena perfecto, pero dime, que hace un demonio tan guapo como tu en un sitio como este?" Pregunto Morrigan ahora interesada en el peliblanco, eran pocas las ocasiones que tenia una conversación decente, la mayoria de los demonios que habia últimamente no eran mas que bestias salvajes...

"Participo en un torneo..." Naruto Realizo un corte con Rebellion, Morrigan que era mas veloz que Naruto lo esquivo con un salto "Nada mal..."

Morrigan agito sus alas que cambiaron de forma convirtiendose en lanzas... "Pueba esto..."

"Tranquila..." Naruto esquivo otra bola de fuego "Uf... nunca te rindes...?"

"Ríndete tu! **Soul Fist!**" Morrigan lanzo una colosal bola de fuego... Naruto uso a Rebellion para cortarla por la mitad...

"Lo siento... pero..." Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de color... "Yo **jamas me rindo!**" Una luz violeta envolvio a Naruto, su cuerpo era rodeado por una llama azulada, sus ojos seguian rojos, pero, la mayor diferencia era su brazo derecho... Su brazo tenia una apariencia demoniaca, estaba cubierto por una armadura negra y una grieta recorria el brazo, de ella pulsaba una luz violeta... "**Este es mi Devil Bringer...!**"

El brazo etéreo se dirigió a por la succubus... Morrigan una vez más volvió a esquivarlo... "Eso es todo" Morrigan observaba al peliblanco con una sonrisa altanera... si se hubiera fijado en su brazo se habria dado cuenta de que se habia sujetado a un poste arrancándolo y regresando hacia su dueño...

"**MORRIGAN! DETRÁS DE TI!**" Señalo Naruto fingiendo preocupación...

"Si de verdad crees que voy a caer en un truco tan viejo como ese debes de ser...!" Morrigan se giro demasiado tarde, el poste la golpeo haciendo que esta cayera al suelo inconsciente...

Naruto se aproximo a ella... "Vamos a ver... que voy a hacer contigo...?"

Morrigan se desperto a los cinco minutos, estaba en un callejon detrás de la casa de Kushina...

"Oh, ya te has despertado...?" Naruto se aproximo a ella... "He de reconocer que eres rapida, increíblemente rapida"

"Ahora que? Vas a matarme?" Dijo Morrigan, Lo normal en situaciones como esas seria que la mataran, demonios o humanos lo haria, demonios para ganar mas poder, y humanos, por el simple hecho de que ella era un demonio... "Hazlo, no te dare la satisfacción de llorar o suplicar por mi vida..."

"No, no hare eso, por que deberia? Solo tomaste mi energia..." Dijo Naruto calmando a la succubus...

"Entonces por que me perseguias?" La succubus no entendia...

"Simple, tu me estuviste excitando para que te fuera mas facil extraer mi energia, eso no lo puedo dejar pasar... merezco vengarme, no crees...?" El peliblanco le sonrio... Morrigan entendio perfectamente lo que el queria... _Sexo_... Morrigan se estremecio con solo pensar en aquella palabra... siendo una succubus conocia todo sobre el sexo, incluso ya tenia experiencia, solo, que ella lo hacia en raras ocasiones... ella se conformaba con robarles la energia mientras dormian, ademas, ella solo tuvo sexo en tres ocasiones, pero, la verdad es que se sentia necesitada, llevaba trescientos años sin tener sexo, y la verdad es que era frustrante... Morrigan sonrio sensualmente...

"Así que quieres abusar de la pobre succubus Morrigan, follarme, envestirme... mientras los dos aullamos como animales toda la noche? Aquí...? en este callejón?" Pregunto Morrigan ahora con una sonrisa depredadora...

Naruto respondio con la misma sonrisa "Así es..." Ambos soltaron una carcajada...

"Creo que tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy_ bien_..." Morrigan se aproximo al peliblanco y ambos unieron sus bocas explorando la boca del otro...

**=Lemon= (Es mi primer lemon, luego me dicen comop estaba)**

Mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban la ropa de Morrigan desapareció en una niebla oscura, dejando a la peliverde completamente desnuda, lentamente rodeo el cuello del peliblanco... Naruto deslizo una de sus manos hasta una de las nalgas de la succubus y apreto con fuerza... Morrigan solto un gemido, pero fue callado por el peliblanco, ambos se separaron Morrigan se relamia los labios...

"Sabes muy bien, me pregunto que otras cosas ricas tienes para mi..." Morrigan miraba con atención como el peliblanco se quitaba la gabardina y la colgaba en un muro... "Umm..." La peliverde recorrió con su mano el torso del peliblanco... "Menudo cuerpo..."

"Lo mismo podría decir del tuyo..." Empujándola contra el muro la rodeo con sus brazos...

La peliverde se agacho deslizando sus manos hacia los pantalones del joven y los desabrocho dejando a la vista unos boxer negros "Veamos que es lo que tienes para mi..." bajándolos Morrigan se encontró con un miembro erecto de dieciocho cm de largo de cabeza púrpura y testículos grandes... "Vaya... mira quien a salido a jugar...Nada mal..." con una mano comenzó a masajear los testículos, mientras que con la otra envolvió en miembro y lo deslizaba lentamente de arriba abajo...

El peliblanco disfrutaba de las habilidosas manos de la succubus, pero quería más, y parecía que la peliverde le leyó el pensamiento, ella comenzó a deslizar su lengua desde la punta hasta la base del pene... repitiendo el proceso varias veces, entonces finalmente abrió su boca e introdujo la cabeza en su boca, con gran maestría movía su lengua alrededor de toda la cabeza... una vez se habia acostumbrado al grosor, comenzo a introducir mas en su boca, hasta que al final tomaba todo el pene del peliblanco, con una mano detrás de su cabeza la ayudo a moverse mas... Naruto se sentia increíble... "Ah... tu boca es muy buena... no me canso de ella ah..." Morrigan seguia engullendo su miembro, "No aguanto mas... ah... voy a... correrme..." Morrigan podia sentir como el miembro se inchaba, estaba a punto de eyacular... "Me corro!" La succubus recibio una gran cantidad de semen, sus mejillas se inchaban mientras contenia el semen del peliblanco... retirando su miembro observo como Morrigan se tragaba todo su semen, la peliverde una vez termino se relamio los labios...

"Delicioso... es delicioso..." Naruto la recosto en el suelo...

"Continuamos? Pregunto el peliblanco a la succubus...

**Con Kushina**

Kushina alzo los ojos y se llevo una mano al pecho...

"Mama, estas bien?" Pregunto Natsumi aproximándose a ella con dos tazas de te... conocia bien a su madre, una vez se despertaba no volvia a dormir, lo mismo sucedia con ella, todo era culpa de las reservas de los Uzumaki...

"No lo se, he tenido una extraña sensación, la misma que la semana pasada..." Kushina recordaba esa sensación, no sabia por que, solo sabia que se sentia enojada... y celosa? Celosa de que? No sabia de que podia estar celosa... pero sentia que alguien estaba tocando _algo_ que era _suyo_...

**En el callejón**

Morrigan estaba acostada en el suelo, con la cabeza de Naruto entre sus piernas...

"Veamos..." Naruto separo los labios vaginales de la succubus... Morrigan se mordio el dedo para no gritar cuando Naruto introdujo un dedo y toco cierta zona... Naruto al ver esto le sonrio "Que pasa? Ahora tienes vergüenza? No te pareceria excitante que nos oyeran, que nos vieran...?" Morrigan se relajo y dejo de morder el dedo

"Tienes razón, hagamoslo..." La peliverde no podia esperar, Naruto ya tenia experiencia, con cuantas mujeres habia estado? No sabia, pero debieron de ser muchas, Naruto sabia como complacer a una mujer...

"Aun no, primero..." Narutyo introdujo su lengua en el interior de la vagina llegando una vez mas al punto G de Morrigan, la succubus sintio la lengua del peliblanco asaltar sin piedad aquel punto...

"Ah... ah... ah..." Morrigan jadeaba, sus pechos subian y bajaban, su respiración se agitaba... "AHH!"

**Con Kushina**

Kushina se puso colorada al igual que Natsumi... "Kaa-san... has oido... eso...?" Ambas oyeron otro gemido, y otro...

Ambas estaban excitadas, Natsumi siendo aun virgen, y Kushina por dieciséis años sin sexo...

**En el callejón**

Naruto decidio mordisquear la vagina, Morrigan gimio ahora sin contenerse... "No! No me muerdas el coño!" grito la peliverde entre sus gemidos "AHHHH!"

"No te preocupes, ahora llegamos al plato principal..." Naruto sujeto a la peliverde, el se apoyo en el muro opuesto a la casa de Kushina, alzándola, su miembro tocando la entrada de la peliverde... La peliverde envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura...

**Con Kushina**

Kushina no podia negarlo, estaba celosa, fueran quienes fueran, estaban follando, Kushina en su cabeza se preguntaba... _La estara follando rico y duro? Sera grande...? por que no vas y lo compruebas?_

Estaba tan distraida escuchando a su lado pervertido que no se dio cuenta de que Natsumi entro en la habitacio de Kushina, cuya ventana daba al callejón de atrás, del cual venian los gemidos, apartando ligeramente la ventana, los vio...

"Sparda-kun..." Susurro ella al ver al peliblanco penetrando a aquella mujer peliverde... Sentía celos, si, pero, Naruto y Morrigan le estaban dando un show gratis... Tragando su orgullo se quito la ropa que tenia, quitandose el sostén y las bragas, observando por la ventana vio como ambos seguian en aquella actividad tan intensa... deslizando su mano introdujo un dedo en su vagina... "Sparda-kun... Sparda... kun..." viendo aquel miembro entrar y salir de la peliverde, y aquella cascada de fluidos... "Spar.."

"Natsumi!" Sobresaltada vio a su madre entrar en la habitación... "Que crees que estas haciendo en mi habitación?!" Su madre vio como su hija miraba de reojo a la ventana completamente colorada... Kushina se asomo a la ventana y vio a la pareja continuar con sus actividades...

"Morrigan! Voy a correrme..." El peliblanco aceleraba el ritmo...

Kushina trago en seco, el chico estaba bien dotado... Ella miraba como en trance a la pareja

"Ah... ah ah ah... Hazlo! Correte! Llename con tu leche!" ambos llegaron al climax a la vez Naruto se clavo muy profundo en su interior liberando una gran carga de esperma... ambos se quedaron asi jadeando por un momento...

Kushina salio del trance... "Natsumi! Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo..." Natsumi asintio, habia visto lo mismo que Kushina "y otra cosa, no quiero que te acerques a ese chico..." Natsumi asintio triste, no podria acercarse a el, no mientras su madre estuviera presente... No, no se iba a rendir, a ella le gustaba Sparda... salio de la habitación fingiendo tristeza, pero tan pronto cerro la puerta detrás de ella...

"Sparda seras mio... lo juro..." Dijo antes de irse a su habitación

Kushina permanecio en su cuarto mirando por la ventana, ambos seguían allí, pero, el peliblanco le susurro algo a la peliverde y ambos para sorpresa de Kushina se levantaron, Morrigan se poyo contra el muro y alzo sus caderas, Naruto deslizo un dedo por la espalda de la succubus antes de darle un par de nalgadas a morrigan dejándole las nalgas enrojecidas... con mano guiando su miembro se deslizo una vez mas en la vagina de la succubus, con ambas manos sujeto los pechos de Morrigan susurrándole cosas al oido...

"Lo siento Natsumi... pero ese chico es mio... llevo demasiado tiempo sola, y tu padre esta sellado para siempre dentro del Shinigami... necesito a alguien en mi vida... y ese alguien..." Kushina se fijo en la peliverde la cual soltaba un nuevo orgasmo... "Eres tu... Sparda..."

Kushina se tumbo en la cama quitandose toda la ropa dejo al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo, sus pezones eran rosas... su vientre plano y su vagina rodeada de bello rojizo...

Pellizcando un pezon solto un gemido... sus dedos trabajando su vagina siguiendo el ritmo de la pareja... cerrando los ojos imagino al peliblanco sobre ella... "Sparda... Sparda..." El peliblanco tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en ella... sus fluidos empapando la cama... "Sparda... mas... dame mas..." Los dedos de Kushina ahora se movian con rapidez en su interior... "Sparda... me corro..." Entonces cuando alcanzo el orgasmo, la cara del peliblanco cambio, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azules "Minato?" Fijandose mejor vio que era un niño de trece años de marcas en las mejillas, era tal y como aparecia en la foto que encontro en la casa... "Naruto...?" La cara del peliblanco volvio a aprecer... Entonces para sorpresa de Kushina el peliblanco de su fantasia le hablo... "Te ha gustado... Kaa-san?"

**=Final del Lemon=**

Kushina se sobresalto, de un salto llego hasta la ventana y miro al callejón, ellos ya no estaban...

"No... no es posible... es posible que seas tu...? Sochi...?" Kushina se tumbo en la cama, no dormiria en toda la noche, la idea de que el peliblanco fuera su hijo no se iba de su cabeza...

**Con Naruto**

Naruto y Morrigan avanzaban cansados hacia el hotel, necesitaban dormir después de tanto sexo... Morrigan iba mas contenta de lo normal, la razón? Fue ella quien manipulo la fantasía de Kushina... Si, a Morrigan le gustaba crear problemas...

**Bosques de Hi no Kuni**

Una figura caminaba por el bosque de Hi no Kuni... "Maldición! Este bosque no termina nunca! Donde estoy?!" Grito la voz de una chica...

**Hotel en Konohagakure**

"Esta es su habitación, si necesita algo mas no dude en llamarnos..." dijo una chica a la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que entraba en el cuarto...

"Gracias, no necesitare nada, por el momento..." La mujer entro en el cuarto, tan pronto escucho los pasos de la muchacha alejarse no pudo evitar reirse... "Hah hah hah... no puede ser tan facil..." La mujer sufrio una transformación sus uñas se alargaron convirtiendose en garras, sus dientes se afilaron y sus ojos se volvieron felinos de su cabeza surgieron dos orejas de zorro y nueve colas surgieron sobre su amplio trasero... "Konoha... despues de tres años... llego la hora..." sus ojos brillaron rojos, Kyuubi habia vuelto a Konoha...

**Con Naruto**

Naruto y Morrigan dormían en la cama del peliblanco completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el mundo... No sabían que el próximo día iba a ser de lo más interesante

**Fin del episodio: Bueno, que os ha parecido, interesante sueño el de Naruto, no? Y que me decís de Kushina y Natsumi? vuelvo a repetir que este es mi primer lemon, y la verdad, me costo bastante hacerlo, intentare hacerlo mejor para la próxima... Ahora bien, estoy dibujando el devil trigger de Naruto, estén pendientes al profile, lo colgare dentro de poco, hasta la próxima... y recuerden reviews Ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kite: Hola a todos, otra vez os traigo un nuevo capitulo de Devil May Cry Revolucion, heh, la verdad, es que no sabia como empezar este capitulo, me costo bastante hacerlo, asi que sin mas os dejo con el fic...**

**Morrigan: Hey Kite, cuando volvere a tener un lemon?**

**Kite: Acabas de salir en uno, no estas satisfecha?**

**Morrigan: Soy succubus, ya lo sabes...**

**Kite: Ya, a veces se me olvida...**

**Estado del Poll**

**Kushina: 4**

**Kyuubi: 5**

**Morrigan Aensland: 4**

**Seras Victoria: 3**

**Samui: 2**

**Nibi (Felicia): 2**

**Natsumi: 2**

**Konan: 1**

**Nevan: 0**

**Mei Terumi: 0**

**Kurotsuchi: 0**

**Karui: 0**

**Aun no es tarde, sigan votando**

**Estado harem**

Koyuki

Karin

Shizuka

**Armas y otros**

Red Queen

Romeo & Juliette

Fenrir (Moto)

Thunder Tongue

Rebellion

Nevan

Devil Bringer

**No esta mal, no? Bueno, ese es el estado actual de Naruto, tengo pensado que Naruto gane el Devil Trigger a la vez que Yamato, pero, aun no... Ya verán...**

Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos que aparecen en este fic

_Anteriormente..._

_Naruto y Morrigan dormían en la cama del peliblanco completamente ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el mundo... No sabían que el próximo día iba a ser de lo más interesante_

**Capitulo 6: Encuentros**

Un nuevo día había llegado y el joven cazador de demonios y la succubus seguían durmiendo tan tranquilos...

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos del hotel una chica entraba a las habitaciones para limpiar... entrando en la habitación numero 032 vio a un anciano de espaldas recostado en un sofá...

"Perdone... servicio de limpieza..." El anciano no respondió... "Ah... disculpe...?" La chica se aproximo y rodeo el sofá para ver al anciano con los ojos abiertos y su rostro con una expresión de dolor... "E-esta... esta... muerto..."

Todos los ocupantes del hotel se despertaron al oír aquel grito digno de una película de terror de serie B...

El peliblanco se despertó de pronto... "Ngh! Quien ha dejado la tele encendida?"

La chica estaba en estado de pánico, no sabia que hacer... era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía... "OH KAMI! OH KAMI! ESTA MUERTO! ESTA MUERTO!"

Naruto se levanto de la cama junto a la peliverde, la cual gruñía... "Como puede ser tan ruidosa... con lo bien que estaba durmiendo..." Por su parte el cazador de demonios se ponía los pantalones y las botas... La chica volvió a gritar otra vez... "Si esto sigue así la matare!" la peliverde simplemente agito sus manos y una niebla oscura cubrió su cuerpo, en cuanto se disipo dejo ver a Morrigan con una camiseta negra ajustada a su cuerpo, un chaleco blanco, unos pantalones blancos y sandalias negras...

"Tranquila, debió de haber visto algo horrible... recuerdo una vez en Kawa no Kuni, estaba dándole caza a un demonio y atravesé un parque, veras, había un hombre debajo de un árbol..." Morrigan lo miraba curiosa... mientras el peliblanco abría un rollo y buscaba entre los contenidos

"Que hacia...?" Naruto no respondió... "Anda dímelo..."

"Lo violo..." Respondió el peliblanco sin dudar...

"El demonio violo al humano...? suele pasar..." Naruto negó con la cabeza...

"No, el demonio observaba igual que yo..."

"Era un árbol demoníaco y violo al hombre? Porque hay una especie de sauce en Makai con tentáculos que..." Naruto la detuvo

"No... el hombre lo violo, violo al árbol..." Morrigan miraba con una expresión de incredulidad al peliblanco... "No se como explicarlo, lo violo... lo vi todo..." Naruto temblaba... al recordar aquel suceso... "Pobre árbol..."

"Y... que paso con el demonio...?" Lo normal es que el demonio hubiera atacado al humano en su momento mas vulnerable...

"Murió... Se arranco los ojos y uso su youki para suicidarse..." Morrigan iba a seguir preguntando pero en eso llamaron a la puerta... Naruto abrió para encontrarse con un una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos negros vestida con un kimono verde...

"Disculpen la molestia... trabajo en el hotel... he venido para ver si están bien y disculparnos por la conmoción causada afuera" Dijo inclinando su cabeza ligeramente con un rubor en sus mejillas...

"Tranquila, estamos bien, por cierto, a que vino los gritos...?" La mujer alzo la cabeza para mirar a ambos

"Verán un anciano falleció anoche... acabamos de encontrarlo esta mañana..." Viendo las caras tensas de ambos la mujer respondió "No tienen de que preocuparse, solo fue un ataque al corazón..." Ambos se relajaron, la mujer se despidió y salio de la habitación...

"Bueno..." La peliverde miro al peliblanco que ahora extraía del rollo una gabardina de color rojo oscuro "Tengo que admitirlo, el mundo humano es... _interesante_"

"Heh... aun no has visto nada..." Naruto se puso una camiseta negra y a continuación se puso la gabardina... "Nos vamos?" La succubus asintió y ambos salieron del hotel...

Mientras ambos salían a las calles Jiraya se despertaba...

"Ugh..." El hombre se levanto... "Vaya... hace un bonito día, hoy es un buen día para investigar!" Jiraya levanto el puño en señal de victoria "Un momento... investigar? Investigar... investigar... que hice a noche... Ah ya se! Tsunade me ordeno espiar al chico Sparda que..." Jiraya palideció al recordarlo... "OH KAMI! TSUNADE ME VA A MATAR!" Jiraya buscaba por su habitación y tomo varios papeles... "Como se me pudo olvidar?!" Jiraya entonces comenzó a escribir a toda velocidad... "Nombre... Sparda... nivel de chakra... ummm Jonnin... Genjutsu... Desconocido... Ninjutsu... rango A... Taijutsu... A... Kejutsu... A... Que mas? Que mas?" Jiraya escribía todo lo que se le ocurría basándose en habilidades comunes de los ninja... "Espero que esto le baste a Tsunade..."

**Torre hokage **

"Llegas tarde!" Grito la Gondaime al sannin... "Bien, dame lo que tengas..." Jiraya con manos temblorosas le dio los papeles a Tsunade... La mujer se fijo en el rostro nervioso del hombre y comenzó a revisar los papeles... Jiraya comenzó a temer por su vida cuando dejo caer los papeles sobre la mesa... "Jiraya..." Jiraya temblaba de miedo, la mirada de Tsunade prometía dolor y tormento... "Crees que soy tonta?"

"T-tsunade... de que hablas?" Tsunade como respuesta solo alzo uno de los papeles...

"Aquí dice que su Genjutsu es desconocido..." Tsunade alzo otro papel "Y en este dice que su genjutsu es rango A" Luego alzo otro papel "En este pone que sus atributos elementales son fuego y tierra... y en este otro que son viento y agua..." La sannin arrugo el papel "Te atreves a darme documentación falsa...?"

"N-no! Espera Tsunade! Estaba borracho...! Quiero decir... ESTABA DORMIDO!" Jiraya al ver como ella se levantaba retrocedió... "Tsunade... ten piedad..."

Tsunade solo sonrió "Pero Jiraya... has intentado engañarme... mereces ser castigado..."

"No! No por favor!" Jiraya se encontraba entre un grueso muro y la rubia que ahora sonreía estaba agachada mirando al sannin...

"No te preocupes Jiraya... no te matare... solo te presentare a un viejo amigo tuyo..." Jiraya al oír la palabra amigo se detuvo...

"Amigo? Quien?" Tsunade entonces sujeto su pincel y dibujo en la palma de su mano una cara enfadada... Entonces Tsunade cerro su mano en un puño y comenzó a hablarle a la mano...

"Hola Sr. Puño! Hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía, no desde que Jiraya me espió en los baños..." Jiraya palideció recordando al Sr. Puño...

" No Tsunade! Cualquier cosa menos eso! Sr. Puño no! No!" Tsunade solo alzo el puño brillando con chakra... "Mami..."

El puño descendió sobre Jiraya a gran velocidad... incrustándose con gran fuerza en los testículos del sannin pervertido...

Lo siguiente que se oyó en Konoha fue un grito que rompió las ventanas de varias casas...

"Que ha sido eso?" Pregunto el joven cazador de demonios a su acompañante...

"Yo diría que eso fue un hombre perdiendo cierta parte de su anatomía..." Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del cazador de demonios

"Descansa en paz... seas quien seas..." Dijo mientras continuaba por las calles de Konoha...

Los jóvenes ninjas de Konoha estaban reunidos en una cafetería hablando acerca del torneo...

"Yosh! Mostrare a todos mis llamas de la juventud! Y si no, daré mil vueltas alrededor de Konoha!" Si, Lee sin duda no había cambiado nada...

"Callate Lee" Tenten no podía hacer mas que suspirar ante la excéntrica actitud de su compañero, ella confiaba que solo fuera una fase, pero no, solo ha empeorado desde entonces, es mas, Tsunade tuvo que ponerles una orden de alejamiento a Lee y a Gai cuando estos habían ido a la escuela e intentaron que los alumnos se vistieran como ellos y que siguieran sus enseñanzas... Tente se estremeció al recordarlo...

"Pero Tenten, tengo que compartir mi don con el mundo!" Dijo Lee extendiendo los brazos...

Fue interrumpido cuando una patada mando a Lee al mundo de los sueños...

"CALLATE LEE!" Dijo la causante de la patada que no era otra que Natsumi...

"Natsumi..." Shikamaru le llamo la atención.. "Paso algo anoche?"

"Por que lo preguntas" Dijo Natsumi tratando de no recordar cierto suceso de anoche...

"Que problemático..." El Nara decidió echar una cabezada...

Fue entonces cuando cierta pareja entro en la cafeteria...

"Hey, ese no es...?" Dijo Sakura viendo al cazador de demonios...

"Es el de anoche, y quien es esa?" Dijo la Yamanaka viendo a la peliverde...

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa apartada... Una camarera se les acerco... "Buenos días, que desean...?"

"Para mi un café..." Contesto la succubus...

"Un Sundae de fresa" Fue lo que dijo el peliblanco...

"My bien, enseguida vuelvo..." Dijo dejando solos a Morrigan y a Naruto...

En una mesa bebiendo un te helado se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo y ojos felinos... la mujer estaba leyendo el periódico de Konoha, en el cual decía que el cazador de demonios de Devil May Cry participaba en el torneo...

"Hah... ese cazador no tiene nada que hacer contra mi... Heh heh... hundiré mis garras en su pecho y aplastare su corazón delante de toda Konoha..." Fue en ese momento cuando un olor muy familiar llego a sus fosas nasales... "Imposible..." La mujer miro a su alrededor olfateando el lugar, pero de forma discreta... fue entonces cuando se fijo en el peliblanco, olfateo en su dirección... el olor venia mas fuerte... La mujer no se lo podía creer, era imposible, pero ahí estaba el... entonces ella sonrió maléfica... "Naruto..."

Morrigan simplemente sujeto del brazo al peliblanco... "Alguien te ha reconocido..." Eso puso tenso al peliblanco "La mujer de cabello rojo de allí..." Dijo indicando con su cabeza, algo que la pelirroja capto

"No esperaba volver a verla tan pronto..." Naruto se levanto y se giro hacia la zorra "Intentare alejarla de aquí..." El peliblanco avanzo hacia la pelirroja manteniendo la calma... "Perdona..." La mujer alzo la vista para mirarlo a los ojos... "Puedo hablar contigo un momento"

"_Heh heh... así que sigues vivo eh? Bien, voy a seguirte el juego por ahora_" pensó la mujer... "Claro..." Ella se levanto y ambos salieron del local... Naruto la guió hasta un callejón oscuro... "Y bien... que querías decirme?"

"Corta el rollo... Foxy..." Dijo girándose con Romeo y Juliette apuntando a la mujer... "Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Kyuubi..."

"Heh he de admitirlo, me has sorprendido, yo pensaba que estabas muerto..." Kyuubi mostró entonces sus rasgos demoníacos... "**Así que tu eres el cazador de demonios... hah hah... como voy a disfrutar este momento...**"

"Lo que tu digas foxy..." La zorra se mostró sus dientes

"**No me llames así insecto...**" Las garras de Kyuubi se alargaron "**Además... mi nombre es Yoko!**"

"Heh... y a mi que Foxy..." Yoko desapareció de la vista del peliblanco... Entonces el peliblanco lo sintió y se agacho justo antes de que las garras cubiertas de energía demoníaca cortaran su cabeza... con Juliette apunto a su cabeza... "Bingo!" *BANG* la bala atravesó el cráneo de la pelirroja... cayendo al suelo inerte... Naruto se alejo entonces... mientras las manos de la mujer se abrían y cerraban... "Un consejo... si de verdad quieres enfrentarte a mi... si de verdad lo deseas tanto como yo... enfréntate a mi en el torneo..." Naruto salio del callejón dejándola atrás...

La zorra se levanto, el agujero de su cabeza cerrándose... "**Maldito... nos veremos en el torneo... te destrozare... desearas haber muerto aquel día... no me contendré... te destruiré...**" La zorra volvió a su forma humana y se dirigió a su hotel a descansar...

Naruto entro en la cafetería, los ninjas vieron como la peliverde le preguntaba algo y el asentía...ambos se pagaron y se disponían a salir por la puerta cuando Naruto choco contra alguien en la entrada... Naruto choco con una chica de cabello y ojos negros, su largo cabello negro llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda... vestía una blusa blanca y unos shorts negros... Naruto podía ver varias cicatrices a lo largo de sus blancas piernas...Naruto reconocía esas cicatrices... eran cicatrices hechas por demonios, esa chica había tenido encuentros con demonios...

"Perdona..." Dijo Naruto levantándose...

"Tch... ten mas cuidado baka..." Dijo ella levantándose...

"Lo siento... bueno... adiós..." Dijo saliendo por la puerta seguido por Morrigan la cual mostro una sonrisa perversa a la pelinegra...

La chica se acerco a los ninjas... "Quienes eran esos?" pregunto la pelinegra al grupo...

"Ah! Hola Kimiko-chan!" Saludo Natsumi... "Es verdad, tu no estabas con nosotros anoche..." La ahora identificada Kimiko cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos...

"Claro que no, al contrario que vosotros yo entreno sin descanso..." Kimiko la miro enfadada... "En especial tu si quieres encontrar a tu hermano... Los demonios están por todas partes, ya lo sabes Natsumi..."

"No seas asi Kimi-chan!" Dijo inflando sus mejillas... ante eso Kimiko la ignoro y miro al resto...

"Y bien... quienes eran ellos..." Pregunto la pelinegra...

"Que problemático..." Dijo despertándose Shikamaru... "Ese era Sparda, al parecer el fundador de Devil May Cry... la mujer no lo se, no tengo ni idea..."

"Que hacen aquí? Acaso hay algún demonio por aquí?" Dijo ya pensando en patrullar las calles...

"No, han venido para participar en el torneo..." Respondió Natsumi...

"A propósito... Natsumi..." La pelirroja observo a la pelinegra... es cierto que anoche en el callejón detrás de tu casa... una pareja..." Dijo poniéndose colorada...

"Kimi-chan! No lo digas!" Natsumi estaba tan roja como su cabello...

"Que paso" Pregunto Ino curiosa por la reacción de la pelirroja...

"Veras... anoche, una pareja estuvo teniendo sexo detrás de su casa, al parecer por tres horas sin descanso..." Dijo la pelinegra observando como la pelirroja comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz... "Ah así que los vistes..."

La pelirroja solo asintió... "Si, y no te lo vas a creer, pero, era Sparda y esa mujer..."

"Y dime..." Ino alzo las cejas con una sonrisa perversa... "Era grande?"

"Hey..." Kiba les llamo la atención a todos... "Ayudadme a despertar a Hinata..." La joven de ojos perlados... estaba desmayada con una hemorragia nasal...

"Déjamelo a mi..." La pelinegra simplemente se acerco a Hinata... "Hinata... Hinata..." La pelinegra le dio una bofetada... "Despierta vaca burra!"

"Eh? Que? Que pasa?" Hinata se desperto

"Por que te desmayaste?" Pregunto la pelinegra ya haciéndose una idea viendo el sonrojo de la hyuga...

"Y-yo tenia curiosidad... el es un c-cazador de demonios, q-quería s-saber si tenia algo especial..." Kimiko asentía a lo que decía Hinata...

"Muy bien... y...?" Hinata la miro a la cara...

"Era grande?" Pregunto la Yamanaka, la hyuga entonces se sonrojo con la mirada perdida y con la nariz sangrando...

"Grande..." Dijo antes de volver a desmayarse...

Naruto y Morrigan caminaban por la calle...

"Puedo preguntarte algo?" pregunto el peliblanco a la succubus "Que hiciste anoche...?"

"De que me hablas...?" Pregunto ella

"Hubo un momento en que sentí tu poder, lo estabas concentrando en un punto concreto, en mi antigua casa..." Morrigan sonrió...

"Ah bueno, veras, lo que hice fue enviar imágenes eróticas a tu madre contigo como protagonista llamándola kaa-san..." Naruto se paro en seco...

"Mi madre?!" Naruto se giro hacia la succubus... "Sabes quien es mi madre?"

"Asi es, es la misma mujer que ayer trataste de seducir..." Dijo ella sonriendo perversa...

"Cual?" Naruto no sabia cual de entre todas las mujeres podría ser su madre...

"Pues quien iba a ser, la pelirroja de grandes pechos... la que tiene los mismos ojos que tu..." Naruto se quedo en shock... Kushina Uzumaki era su madre... y Morrigan...

"Dijiste que en las imágenes mentales yo la llamaba kaa-san?" a lo cual la succubus asintió... "Mierda..."

"Quieres que la vuelva tu obediente y cariñosa Kaa-san? Puedo hacerlo... seria divertido..." Dijo mientras trazaba círculos sobre su pecho...

"Estas loca?!" Dijo mirando a la peliverde

"No, solo soy una succubus, es lo que hacemos..." La peliverde comenzó a susurrarle al oído... "Y es divertido, deberías de ayudarme..." la succubus mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja del peliblanco... El la hizo a un lado...

"No quiero tener nada que ver con eso..." dijo perdiéndose entre la multitud...

"ERES UN ABURRIDO!" La succubus se dio la vuelta con una idea en la cabeza, divertirse a costa de cierta pelirroja... "Kushina Uzumaki... Heh heh... voy a por ti..."

"Que le pasa a esa mujer?" El cazador de demonios descansaba en un parque... "Acaso todas las succubus son iguales? Ah..." El peliblanco en ese momento vio algo entre los arbustos... "Huh?" Aproximándose detrás del arbusto vio a una mujer dormida, de cabello rubio y de buena figura... "Hm... copa D por lo menos..." sus ojos revisaron de arriba abajo a la mujer... "Un buen trasero..." entonces se fijo en el traje que llevaba puesto... Era un traje militar rojo... Naruto entonces zarandeo a la mujer... "Eh... eh... despierta..."

La mujer se movió y abrió los ojos que eran de color rojo "Huh? Quien eres tu?" la mujer bostezo y se froto los ojos... "Y donde estoy?"

"Mi nombre no puedo decírtelo, pero puedes llamarme Sparda, y en cuanto a donde estas, estas en una aldea llamada Konoha..." La mujer asintió memorizando el nombre de la aldea para futuras referencias...

"Yo me llamo Seras, Seras Victoria..." Dijo presentándose al peliblanco... "Veras, yo me he perdido, estaba en un sitio realizando un trabajo y luego me encontre en un bosque, camine sin rumbo, luego, ya no recuerdo mas hasta que me has despertado..."

"Dime... tu no eres humana, verdad?" dijo poniendo a la mujer sobre aviso... "Tu olor te delata..."

"Tienes razon... yo soy una draculina..." dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mostrando sus colmillos...

"Una vampiresa? Nunca antes había visto una... hasta ahora solo habia tenido encuentros con demonios..." la mujer ahora lo miraba con atención...

"Demonios?" Naruto asintió

"Si... desde hace ya unos años cientos de demonios aparecen a través de portales... yo funde Devil May Cry... una organización que se encarga de los demonios..." Naruto sonrió orgulloso de haber fundado su organización "Y la verdad es que es un trabajo de lo mas gratificante, viajas mucho... tienes la posibilidad de conocer gente interesante... heh heh..."

"Yo la verdad cazaba vampiros... pero, de donde yo vengo los mate a todos, mi ama murió y mi maestro la siguió, decidió acompañarla en el otro mundo, desde entonces he ido de un lado a otro cazando vampiros hasta que no quedo ninguno... fue entonces cuando vi un destello y aparecí aquí..." mientras ella le contaba sobre su vida y su mundo, el peliblanco estaba pensando en algo...

"Oye, tu cazabas vampiros... que te parecería cazar demonios?" la mujer miro por varios minutos al peliblanco... el peliblanco comenzó a relatarle la historia del mundo shinobi y los recientes acontecimientos... Seras escuchaba con atención a todo lo que le decía Naruto... Sin duda no estaría mal aceptar su oferta, pero, era realmente lo que ella quería...

"No se... puedo pensármelo...?" pregunto la rubia

"Claro, yo nunca obligo a nadie, prefiero tener a gente en la que pueda confiar..." El joven Sparda extendió su mano y la ayudo a levantarse... "Estaré aquí hasta el final del torneo, luego me iré a Haru no Kuni..." Seras asintió...

"Muy bien, quizás te vea en el torneo, tengo curiosidad..." Naruto sonrió, ahora tenia una razón para lucirse en el torneo... si lograba impresionarla había mas posibilidades de que se uniera a Devil May Cry formarían un equipo imparable... además, la chica era bastante guapa...

"Toma..." Naruto le entrego entonces una tarjeta con un chibi naruto y las letras DMC inscritas en el... "Ve al hotel la hoja dorada y pregunta por Koyuki o Karin, enséñales esa tarjeta, ellas te ayudaran..."

"Gracias... eso haré..." Seras entonces se fue de camino a aquel hotel... Naruto sonrió, aquella chica haría que las cosas fueran mas interesantes...

"Seras Victoria eh?" Naruto entonces decidio ir a entrenar... debía prepararse para el torneo, y para el enfrentamiento contra Yoko... sin duda, iba a tener que utilizar el Devil Bringer y mas, mucho mas...

A su vez, Kushina estaba reunida con Tsunade... Allí estaban también Shizune y Jiraya...

"Kushina, lo que dices no tiene ni pies ni cabeza... No es posible que ese Sparda sea Naruto..." Tsunade golpeo con fuerza su mesa... "Acaso has perdido el juicio?!"

"Es él, estoy segura!" Dijo la pelirroja con convicción

"Kushina, el no puede ser Naruto, no lo entiendes?" Intento razonar Shizune con la mujer...

"Y por que no puede ser el?!" Kushina miro de frente a Tsunade... "Llevo tres años buscando a mi sochi sin descanso, encontrare a mi sochi de una manera o otra..." Dijo con convicción

"Ah... Kushina... tu no lo entiendes... Ese Sparda puede ejercer una fuerte presión política, es un héroe en diferentes países... sin pruebas concluyentes no podemos hacer nada..." Entonces Kushina saco un frasco "Que es eso?"

Kushina estaba roja como un tomate...

"E-es... es... Es Semen!" Dijo al fin Kushina... "El Semen de ese chico!"

"Kushina... no me digas que tu...?" Kushina negó con la cabeza y miro furiosa al sannin de los sapos, el cual ya estaba comenzando a escribir, basto una mirada para que Jiraya... dejara el libro... Entonces se volvió a Tsunade... "Si quieres saberlo, anoche estuvo teniendo sexo con una mujer en el callejón detrás de mi cuarto... recogí una muestra tan pronto ellos se fueron..."

"No esperaras que..." Tsunade no termino cuando la temperatura de la habitación decreció varios grados, Tsunade vio aterrada la mirada asesina de Kushina...

"Haz los análisis!" Tsunade suspiro

"No hay manera de convencerte de lo contrario, no?" La mirada de Kushina lo dijo todo... "Esta bien... lo haré, pero solo para terminar con esta locura..."

Tsunade tomo la muestra... Kushina entonces sonrió y salio de la sala...

"Sensei..." Shizune se aproximo a la mujer... "Va a hacerlo de verdad...?"

"No me queda otra, hagámoslo, cuanto antes le demos los resultados antes dejara en paz a ese hombre..." Tsunade le entrego a Shizune la muestra... "Absoluta discreción, entendido?"

"Si, Tsunade-sama" Shizune salio por la puerta en dirección al hospital...

"Ah... menuda forma de perder el tiempo..." Tsunade abrió el cajón y saco una botella de sake...

"Pero..." Tsunade miro al sannin "Y si fuera verdad...? y si fuera Naruto...?"

"Reza porque no sea así, sabes como es Kushina, si en verdad es Naruto..." Tsunade suspiro "Kushina no se detendrá ante nada..." Tsunade sonrió y bebió del vaso... "pero no hay de que preocuparse, es imposible que sea el, es tan imposible como que a mi me toque la lotería..." ambos compartieron una risa...

Ninguno de los dos sabía las consecuencias que traerían los resultados de los análisis...

**Fin del episodio: Siento la tardanza, al fin ha aparecido Seras y parece que Morrigan va a atormentar a Kushina... heh heh... En fin, intentare apresurarme con el siguiente capitulo... hasta la próxima...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kite: Bien aquí esta otra vez, una vez mas... Un nuevo capitulo de este fic... gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia...**

**Estado del Poll**

**Kyuubi: 8**

**Morrigan Aensland: 7**

**Kushina: 5**

**Seras Victoria: 4**

**Nibi (Felicia): 4**

**Natsumi: 4**

**Samui: 2**

**Konan: 1 **

**Karui: 1**

**Nevan: 0**

**Mei Terumi: 0**

**Kurotsuchi: 0**

**Estado harem**

Koyuki

Karin

Shizuka

**Armas y otros**

Red Queen

Romeo & Juliette

Fenrir (Moto)

Thunder Tongue

Rebellion

Nevan

Devil Bringer

**Bien, ahora vamos con la historia**

Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos que aparecen en este fic

_Anteriormente..._

"_Seras Victoria eh?" Naruto entonces decidió ir a entrenar... debía prepararse para el torneo, y para el enfrentamiento contra Yoko... sin duda, iba a tener que utilizar el Devil Bringer y mas, mucho mas..._

**Capitulo 7: El torneo del Averno**

Al fin era el día... el torneo iba a comenzar a las 16:30... Numerosos ninjas y mercenarios se reunían para ganar el gran premio...

Entre ellos cierto cazador de demonios...

Dicho cazador de demonios comenzaba el día en una cafetería tomando su preciado Strawberry Sundae... Una vez mas con su amada gabardina...

"Ah... no hay nada mejor que esto..." fue entonces cuando vino Karin que parecía estar enfadada...

"Donde estuviste ayer?" dijo sentándose en una silla mirando de frente al peliblanco

"Entrenando, y lo sabes..." Dijo con la cuchara en la boca... algo que irritaba a Karin...

"Entonces no lo sabes?" El peliblanco alzo una ceja... "Parece ser que ayer por la noche apareció un demonio en el hospital... dijo llamando la atención del peliblanco...

"Continua..." Dijo dejando la copa a un lado

"Parece ser que anoche... unos ninja pasaron por el hospital a cierta hora de la noche y escucharon un grito desgarrador... parece ser que lo que fuera que lo causo derribo la pared del hospital e hirió a varios doctores y enfermeras... pero..." Karin entonces se comenzó a morder las uñas... una manía que tenia ella cuando pensaba... "Lo mas extraño es que nadie haya reportado sobre un ataque al hospital..."

"Entonces que te preocupa... seguro que esos tipos estaban borrachos..." dijo restándole importancia al caso...

"Bueno... si... estaban borrachos... pero los daños en el hospital son reales..." entonces rebusco en el bolsillo de su bolsa y saco unos planos de algún edificio, en el había un circulo rojo sobre una habitación... "Aquí fue donde se produjeron los daños... créeme, esa habitación esta destrozada..."

"Solo por curiosidad... que era esa habitación..." pregunto mientras tomaba otra cucharada de su helado...

"Según tengo entendido esa habitación es la oficina que utiliza Tsunade cuando va al hospital... normalmente la suele ocupar su alumna Shizune..." dijo ella ajustándose los lentes...

"Lo mas probable es que la vieja se haya quedado sin sake y se haya vuelto loca..." dijo asintiendo a la respuesta mas obvia... "No le des importancia alguna..." Dijo levantándose "En fin... voy a estirar las piernas..."

Sin mas el cazador de demonios salio de la cafetería... mientras iba por la calle saco un reproductor mp4 y se puso unos cascos... una vez encontró la canción que quería escuchar le dio al play...

(Guns N' Roses – Welcome To The Jungle)

"Oh si… música celestial..." dijo aumentando el volumen al máximo...

"**Sabia que te gustaría...**" Dijo una voz femenina que resonaba en su cabeza...

"Tienes razón... muchas gracias Nevan..." Dijo halagando a la mujer de origen demoníaco...

El peliblanco volvió al hotel, necesitaría descansar para el torneo...

Mientras tanto... En la torre hokage... dos sannin estaban discutiendo...

"Tsunade, tenemos que decírselo a Kushina!" los resultados del análisis habían llegado, pero... no era lo que se esperaban...

"Y que quieres que le diga... Kushina, hemos encontrado en los análisis a lo que seria el bisnieto de Naruto... Eso es lo que quieres que le diga...?" pregunto la sannin enfadada, sobre todo el hecho de que el ADN no era del todo humano...

"Sabes tan bien como yo que Orochimaru experimento con cientos de personas para implantar líneas de sangre y eso cambiaba el ADN de los sujetos, es lo mismo con Naruto!" dijo apretando los puños, aunque ahora Naruto no fuera humano, seguía siendo el legado de Minato... Jiraiya recordaba bien las ultimas palabras de Minato, algo que debió recordar cuando Kushina abandono a Naruto, cuando el se fue a mantener su red de espionaje, cuando fue informado de los primeros abusos de Naruto... Si Jiraya se arrepentía de muchas cosas... todas relacionadas con la infancia de Naruto... "Tenemos que decírselo a Kushina, tengo... que... hablar con el!"

"BAKA!" Tsunade rompió el escritorio de un puñetazo... "Dime entonces... que harás cuando lo tengas de frente? Que le dirás?"

"No... no lo se..." dijo Jiraiya con la mirada triste... "Pero... tengo que intentarlo..."

"Te recuerdo que ahora... el es un demonio!" Dijo alzando los papeles... para que Jiraya los viera bien, la prueba viviente de lo que Naruto era ahora... "Le dirías a Kushina que Naruto es un demonio?"

Jiraiya se puso tan pálido como Orochimaru al imaginarse lo que sucedería... "La verdad... aun no quiero morir, pero, que crees que sucederá si Kushina se entera de que le escondemos esta información?" Jiraiya la miro a los ojos... "Lo que tu hiciste ayer en el hospital no será nada en comparación a lo que hará Kushina..."

Ambos se estremecieron, era verdad... Kushina cuando se enfadaba era todo un demonio... cuando se descubrió que sin Naruto no podían abrir la mansión Namizake, Kushina busco la antigua casa de Naruto para vivir allí, Tsunade intento disuadirla, ya que iban a derribar el edificio y construir uno nuevo, algo de lo que se arrepintió cuando Kushina la amenazo con hacerla pedazos... no por nada Kushina era una Uzumaki... Así que por medio de amenazas y varios Anbus ingresados en el hospital, Tsunade decidió pagar las reparaciones del edificio y permitirles a Kushina y Natsumi vivir allí completamente gratis...

"Esta bien... no hay otra opción... ve a buscarla... a ella y a Natsumi... les diré todo lo que he descubierto..." Jiraiya asintió y salio por la ventana...

Jiraya saltaba de un edificio a otro cuando se detuvo para ver al cazador de demonios caminando hasta el hotel...

"Naruto..." Dijo el hombre sintiendo una gran tristeza...

_Que te jodan, viejo pervertido_

Aun podía recordar la conversación que tuvieron en aquella celda...

Fue solo un segundo, aparto la vista por un momento y el ya no estaba...

"D-donde...?" Dijo Jiraiya sin comprender a donde había ido...

*Clic* "...Estoy?" Jiraiya tenia los ojos abiertos en par... detrás de el se encontraba Naruto con Romeo apuntando a su cabeza dispuesto a matarlo a quemarropa... Jiraiya sabia del arma de Naruto... sabia lo que hacia... así que solo se quedo inmóvil...

"Eres bueno... no te he sentido... como hiciste para aparecer aquí...?" Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, solo Minato podía sorprender a su viejo maestro, y ahora el cazador de demonios lo emulaba...

"Todos tenemos nuestros secretos..." no pensaba mencionarle al pervertido lo que el podía hacer con el estilo Quicksilver... si alguien supiera de esa habilidad... Naruto ladeo la cabeza a un lado... "Lo que yo quiero saber... es como lo descubriste... _sannin_..." dijo resaltando el titulo del hombre como si fuera una burla, algo que el hombre no entendía, parece que Jiraiya olvido que ese titulo lo obtuvo tras una patética derrota...

"Que pasa si no respondo...?" pregunto el sannin solo para oír una risa de parte del chico...

"Simple... te volare la cabeza..." dijo como si hablara del tiempo...

"Ya veo..." dijo el hombre agachando la cabeza... "Lo descubrimos gracias a un análisis...

"Eso es imposible... no me habéis extraído sangre..." Jiraiya se rio...

"Utilizamos una muestra de semen..." el sannin alzo la vista con una sonrisa algo pervertida... "He oído que la primera noche en Konoha te la pasaste bien con una hermosa chica de pelo verde..."

Naruto simplemente mascullo... "Morrigan..." típico... tenia que ser por culpa de la succubus... "Pero aun así, como supisteis sobre mi encuentro con Morrigan, y lo que es mas... como tomasteis la muestra a tiempo antes de que se estropeara...?"

"Fue todo gracias a tu madre..." la cara del ojivioleta se deformo en una de absoluta incredulidad... Antes de que volviera a una mueca burlona...

"Ya veo..." Naruto se rió... "y dime... la vieja Tsunade sigue enfadada porque solo yo puedo abrir la mansión Namizake...?"

Jiraya se sorprendió, esperaba que Naruto maldijera a los cuatro vientos, esperaba que fuera a buscar a Kushina e intentara matarla... "Desde cuando lo sabes...?" pregunto el sannin

"La verdad? Desde ayer..." Dijo sorprendiendo al sannin

"Como lo descubriste?! Y como sabes que solo tu puedes abrir la mansión Namizake?!" Pregunto el sannin, quizas esto le fuera util...

"1..."dijo alzando un dedo "Morrigan me lo dijo..." entonces alzo otro dedo "2...Mi viejo se aparecio en el sello y me entrego la llave del sello de la mansión Namizake..." dijo mientras retiraba a Romeo de la cabeza del sannin... el sannin al notar que el arma no le apuntaba se volvió...

"Pero... Eso es fabtastico, no lo entiendes, con la llave el caln de tu padre puede renacer... seras reconocido... eres su legado, no lo entiendes Naruto...?" El rubio abrio los ojos en par

"Que yo soy su legado? Estas diciendo que yo sin el no soy nadie?" Naruto entonces comenzó a reírse "Hah hah... esto es muy bueno... Hah hah..."

"De que te ríes...?!" Pregunto el sannin...

"De nada en particular, es solo el hecho de que pienses que soy aquel niño debil e indefenso con el que hblaste en aquella celda... solo piensa... cuantos demonios crees que he matado?" El sannin no contesto, Naruto había librado aldeas y ciudades del yugo de los demonios... "O... con cuantas mujeres crees que he tenido sexo...? O en cuantas ocasiones me he montado un trio con kunoichis que habian enviado las aldeas para seducirme" El sannin segui sin contestar, la verdad, el siempre penso que Naruto nunca hablaria con tanta libertad sobre el sexo... "Si me lo preguntas, no sabria que contestarte, la verdad, perdi la cuenta..."

"Estas loco?!" Grito el sannin asustado... "Y si hubieras dejado embarazadas a alguna de esas kunochi, el clan Namizake se podria iniciar en otras aldeas..."

Naruto se puso en una pose pensativa y comenzó a asentir... "Si... lo mas probable es que eso sucediera..." Dijo afirmando lo que decía al viejo... "Pero no soy un Namizake, no soy un Uzumaki... Soy un Sparda, el caballero oscuro Naruto" Dijo ahora "Y a decir verdad, conertirse en un demonio no estuvo tan mal, es mas, lo admito, soy un demonio..." dijo asustando al sannin... "Y luchare por proteger aquello en lo que yo creo, y si Konoha, to o cualquier otro se interpone en mi camino, lo destruire..." Dijo serio al ahora palido sannin... "En fin, se me hace tarde y quiero dormir un poco antes del torneo, nos vemos..." Dijo una vez mas desapareciendo al usar el Quicksilver...

"Como demonios lo hace...?!" Fue en ese momento que recordo lo que tenia que hacer... "Demonios!" Dijo corriendo a toda velocidad buscando a Kushina y Natsumi...

Naruto se hecho sobre la cama del hotel...

"Muy bien Morfeo... haz tu trabajo..." Dijo cerrando los ojos...

Jiraiya estaba frente a la puerta del edificio... y comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta...

"Kushina! Natsumi! Abrid! Es una emergencia!" Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió mostrando a Natsumi...

"Que pasa ero-sennin, acaso te pillaron en los baños...?" Dijo mirándolo de muy mala gana...

"Donde esta tu madre...?" Natsumi se encogió de hombros...

"Esta en su habitación... no se que esta haciendo en este momento..."

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kushina, Kushina estaba revisando su equipo, no por nada iba a participar en el torneo... en ese mismo momento estaba afilando una katana...

"Maldito pervertido... me da igual si eres mi hijo o no... nadie hace eso a Kushina Uzumaki... NADIE!" Dijo rememorando los sucesos de aquella noche y el tener que ver a la pareja haciéndolo en aquel callejón...

Solo de recordar a los dos follando como conejos fue suficiente para que la entrepierna de la pelirroja se humedeciera...

"MALDITO PERVERTIDO!" Dijo afilando la katana con fuerza...

"Oh... que es esto... estas excitada?" Kushina alzo la vista para ver a Morrigan frente a ella...

"Tu! Que haces aquí?!"Dijo Kushina saltando con la katana apuntando al corazón de la peliverde, solo para ser golpeada por un par de alas... "Que demonios ha...?!" Kushina se quedo petrificada al ver a Morrigan mostrándose como succubus... "Demonio..."

"Así es... una succubus para ser exacto" Dijo orgullosa... Kushina la miro furiosa, ella sabia lo que era una succubus... un demonio del sexo... "Oh... que pasa? No te agradan las succubus...?" Kushina arremetió una vez mas contra ella, pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, la katana fue parada con un dedo de la peliverde... "No no... eso no se hace... atacar a una succubus de alto nivel con una vulgar katana... esperaba algo mas... dijo despojando a Kushina de su espada... "Es una suerte que hayas puesto esos sellos alrededor de tu habitación..." Dijo avanzando hacia Kushina... mientras las uñas de sus manos se alargaban varios centímetros... "Tu y yo... vamos a divertirnos..." Dijo antes de atacar a Kushina con sus garras, en cuestión de segundos... La ropa de Kushina había sido desgarrada dejando a Kushina completamente desnuda... "Fíjate... nada mal..." dijo relamiéndose...

**-Warning Yuri-**

Kushina retrocedio hasta tocare la pared...

"Oh... no seas timida..." Dijo la succubus extendiendo sus elásticas alas, mientras un dulce aroma llegaba a la nariz de la pelirroja... aquel olor la mareaba... "_Un poco mas..._" penso la succubus... mientras las piernas de la pelirroja cedían y caía de rodillas frente a Morrigan... "Ah... eres tan linda..." dijo acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja...

"Dejame..." gimio Kushina con la mirada perdida... la pelirroja respiraba agitada...

Morrigan no hizo caso y junto sus labios con los de la pelirroja... Kushina se quedo paralizada, era la primera vez que tenia este tipo de encuentro con una mujer... la mano de la succubus se deslizo a la entrepierna de la pelirroja y metió un dedo en su vagina... Kushina gimió al sentir el dedo, cosa que la succubus aprovecho para deslizar su lengua en la boca de la pelirroja...la saliva de la succubus era dulce... algo que Kushina noto, lo que Kushina no sabia eran las propiedades de la saliva de una succubus, sobre todo de una tan poderosa como Morrigan... Entonces Kuhina sintió que la lengua de Morrigan iba cada vez mas profundo de su boca...

"_Que esta haciendo?_" Pensó la pelirroja al sentir la lengua de la succubus tocar la úvula... fue en eso momento cuando sintió la lengua alargar e ir mas profundo... la lengua de Morrigan se había alargado hasta alcanzar el esófago... "_No! No puede ser!_" pensó alarmada la pelirroja al sentir aquella lengua deslizándose por su esófago masajeando cada parte de su interior fue entonces cuando alcanzo su estomago, la mente de la Uzumaki se perdía en las sensaciones...

Morrigan satisfecha con lo que había hecho separo sus labios de los de Kushina... Kushina sentía como la lengua de la succubus retrocedía y volvía al interior de la boca de la succubus, Kushina la miraba con asombro, Morrigan abrió la boca y le mostró una lengua normal y corriente... sonrio antes de quesos alas se deformaran y se enroscaran alrededor de las piernas de Kushina... la pelirroja fue alzada en el aire... mientras la succubus la miraba pensativa... "Seria un desperdicio..." dijo ella al final, algo que Kushina pudo oir... "Eres bella... seria un verdadero desperdicio no hacerlo..." Dijo relamiéndose... una cola comenzó a brotar del cuerpo de la succubus, larga y de color negra, de un material que parecía suave y elástico como sus alas... el final de la cola acababa en forma de lanza... Morrigan gimio de placer al sentir la cola, hacia tiempo que no la usaba... "Deberias sentirte orgullosa... es un honor que yo utilice mi cola..." Morrigan tomo su cola y comenzo a acariciarla con sus dedos Kushina vio incredula como la cola de la succubus se ensanchaba y varias venas rodeaban su cola que ahora asemejaba un pene... Morrigan gemia mientras seguia estimulando aquella cola que respondia a su tacto... finalmente la succubus dejo de gemir... "Lista... y tu...? Estas lista? Kushina-chan?" Pregunto perversa la succubus

Kushina al ver aquello intento escapar, en su desesperación varias cadenas brotaron de su espalda, pero... Morrigan no iba a permitirlo... Morrigan dijo unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y un círculo de color rojo apareció debajo de ambas haciendo que sus cadenas se disolvieran... "No! NOOOO!" Grito la pelirroja...

"Quizás eso te sirva con demonios de gran tamaño, pero conmigo, eso no te servirá..." Dijo y sin avisar siquiera introdujo su cola en el interior de la pelirroja... la pelirroja gemía sin control... "Oh Yami... Estas tan apretada... si... elegí bien..." Dijo embistiendo con más fuerza...

"Ah yo... no puedo... eso Ah... es demasiado... yo... yo..." Gimoteaba Kushina... "ME CORRO!" Morrigan podía sentir como la pelirroja se aproximaba al clímax, en este punto pudo ver una sonrisa de lujuria en la pelirroja... "MAS! MAS!"

Ambas tuvieron un orgasmo y el cuerpo de Kushina comenzó a brillar de un rojo oscuro... El brillo se desvaneció dejando a una inconsciente Kushina, Morrigan se levanto y miro con una sonrisa a la pelirroja, la cola comenzó a desaparecer del cuerpo de la succubus... Morrigan abrió la ventana y salio volando de allí...

**-Fin del Yuri-**

**Una hora despues**

Jiraiya y Natsumi llevaban dos horas esperando en la sala por Kushina, pero, no parecía que fuera a salir pronto, Jiraiya hubiera ido a ver lo que pasaba por la ventana, pero, ni el era tan estupido como para espiar en Uzumaki Kushina...

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrio...

"Ya era hora..." Suspiro Jiraiya...

Natsumi se levanto "Kaa-san por que tardaste tan...?!" Natsumi se quedo petrificada ante lo que vio... Jiraiya se volvio para ver lo que pasaba y se desmayo...

Ante ellos había aparecido Uzumaki Kushina, pero no era la Kushina que ellos recordaban... Kushina ahora vestía una falda negra tan corta que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unas medias negras con bordados rojos, sandalias negras, y las uñas de los pies pintadas de un color púrpura pálido... vestía un top negro y sobre este una camisa negra escotada... una cadena negra rodeaba su cuello... lo que mas sorprendía a Natsumi es que su madre jamás había utilizado maquillaje, pero, ahora... Kushina tenía los labios pintados de color rojo oscuro y tenia una sombra de ojos negra, sus pestañas alargadas... una sonrisa confiada en su cara...

"Sucede algo... Natsumi-chan..." Pregunto Kushina... algo en su voz hizo a Natsumi estremecerse...

"K-kaa-san" Kushina sonrió aun mas "por que estas vestida así" En aquel momento Jiraiya se habia despertado...

"Por que?" Kushina giro sobre si misma... y Jiraiya comenzo a sangrar por la nariz... "No te gusta como voy vestida? no soy guapa?" pregunto Kushina fingiendo pena...

Natsumi mira a un lado con un enorme sonrojo en su cara... "No, Kaa-san esta muy guapa..." Kushina volvio a sonreir perversa...

"Oh... Natsumi..." Dijo entre risas... "No te enamores de mi..."

"Q-que Kaa-san, no digas esas cosas tan raras!" Natsumi sacudió la cabeza... "En cualquier caso, Ero-sennin esta aquí..."

"Ya me habia dado cuenta..." dijo mirando al sannin... "Y bien...?"

"B-bueno, Tsunade quiere verte, a ti y a Natsumi, es importante..." Kushina asintio...

"Muy bien, vamos..." Jiraiya la detuvo...

"Espera, de verdad, vas a ir así?!" Kushina alzo una ceja...

"Si, hay algun problema?" el sannin negó con la cabeza... "Entonces vamos..."

Kushina decidió ir andando hasta la torre, de modo que Natsumi y Jiraiya decidieron hacer lo mismo, hombres y mujeres miraban a Kushina con lujuria... Una sensación de euforia recorria su cuerpo... "Gracias... Morrigan..."

"Dijiste algo Kaa-san?" Pregunto Natsumi, a lo cual la pelirroja mayor negó...

Naruto se despertó para encontrarse con Morrigan sentada a un lado de la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa...

"Sucede algo Morrigan...?" pregunto el peliblanco...

"Puede ser..." Dijo acostándose al lado del peliblanco pegándose a su cuerpo...

"Que te propones succubus revoltosa..." la succubus solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos...

"Ya lo veras..." el peliblanco suspiro, esta mujer le iba a traer problemas...

**Torre hokage**

"Kushina, se que estos últimos años han sido difíciles para ti, pero..." gruño Tsunade mirándola con el ceño fruncido "QUE CREES QUE HACES VESTIDA ASÍ?!" La pelirroja solo sonrió...

"Vamos Tsunade-chan, no es para tanto, además, tu tampoco te quedas atrás..." dijo señalando el enorme escote que mostraba Tsunade... "A ti te gusta presumir de tus enormes pechos, pero, sabes...?" Kushina sujeto sus pechos y los presiono en sus manos... gimiendo..." Los míos... son mas grandes... quizás se deba a que soy madre... hah hah hah..." La Senju rechinaba los dientes con fuerza...

"En fin... no te he llamado para esto..." dicho esto miro a Jiraiya... "Te he llamado porque los resultados de los análisis ya llegaron..." aquí trago en seco, sabia que lo que iba a decir iba a cambiarlo todo... "El cazador de demonios y fundador de Devil May Cry no es otro que Naruto Namizake Uzumaki..." Natsumi no se lo podía creer, el chico del otro día era su hermano, por una parte estaba feliz, por otra, estaba molesta por lo que hizo con aquella mujer... Todos miraron a Kushina la cual seguía con aquella sonrisa...

"Y...?" Pregunto la pelirroja... Tsunade se puso tensa... "No hay algo mas que me tengas que decir...?"

Tsunade suspiro, lo que seguía no era alentador... "Me temo que su ADN carga nuevos rasgos genéticos, que producen energía demoníaca, en otras palabras..." Dijo poniéndose seria... "Naruto Namizake Uzumaki se ha convertido en un demonio..."

"Pero se trata de Onii-san, verdad?" pregunto esperanzada...

"Es lo mas probable, al fin y al cabo esta luchando contra demonios, y he de admitir que es fuerte, lo se por nuestro encuentro..." así les relato su encuentro con el joven cazador de demonios...

**1 hora despues**

"Corre Morrigan!" Naruto crria a toda velocidad hacia el estadio de Konoha, por que? Facil, en cinco minutos iba a empezar el torneo... por que llegaba tarde? Porque a cierta succubus se le ocurrio la idea de tener sexo antes del torneo... seria rapido... dijo... llegaremos a tiempo dijo...

Ambos iban a una velocidad que pondría a Gai y a Lee verdes de la envidia... ambos se atravesaban todo lo que se encontraba en su camino

Derribando civiles y puestos...

Genin

Chunin

Jonnin

Anbu

"Donde esta...?" Seras Victoria miraba a todos los lados buscando al peliblanco... Seras estaba en una habitación con varios mercenarios y ninjas, todos ellos participaban en el torneo, la verdad es que Koyuki, le había recomendado participar en el torneo... quería ver a Naruto y a Seras combatir... prometía ser muy interesante... Es mas, Seras se rió imaginándose como reaccionarían todos al ver un combate entre ambos...

Unos metros mas al fondo Yoko miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Seras, parecia que no era la unica criatura antinatural que habia en la habitación, ademas... Yoko se giro para ver a Kushina, Yoko admitia que le gustaba el nuevo estilo de Kushina... "Muy revelador..." Susurro la zorra

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrio de una patada y aparecio Naruto Sparda...

"Bueno, que empiece la fiesta!" todos se lo quedaron mirando...

Un hombre musculoso de piel oscura con gafas y siete espadas con una cinta de kumo miraba al recien llegado... El era Killer Bee Jinchuriki del hachibi "Gatita, ese es el cazador de demonios..." Le dijo a la mujer que estaba a su lado, ella tenia pelo rubio recogido en una coleta... ella era Yugito Nii, jinchuriki del nibi, el gato de dos colas... Ella simplemente la ignoro y miro a Yoko, los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y los ojos oscuros de Yugito se volviero verdes y felinos, ambas sonrieron, la razon, Yugito habia muerto a los seis años de edad tras una tortura... Yugito engañada por Nibi la libero y el demonio la deboro... Desde entonces, Nibio habia estado ayudando a su maestra, Yoko... ayudando a los aldeanos a encontrar Naruto, debilitando el sello desde el exterior y manteniendo informada a Yoko de los sucesos en el mundo de los demonios, la buena noticia, es que pronto, no tendria que ocultarse mas... Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el peliblanco no pudo evitar sonreir

"Quizas me lo quede como esclavo... igial si se lo pido a Yoko-sama..." Dijo _Yugito_ ronroneando...

"Hey Yugito, estas bien" el demonio se fijo en sus compañeros de equipo, Samui, Omoi, y Karui... lo tenia todo planeado, cuando todo acabara mataria a Bee y a Omoi y convertiria a esas dos en sus esclavas tambien... siempre sintio envidia de Samui, la figura de Samui era muy similar a su verdadera, Yugito sin embargo no se desarrollo como ella deseaba... y Karui, bueno, el hecho de que Karui fuera parte Uzumaki era una razon, pero la mas importante era que el padre de Karui... Keitaro Uzumaki fue quien diseño el sello de Nibi... un sello en el que estubo sujeta en alambre de espino y atravesada por multiples estacas, odiaba lo sellos de los Uzumakis, y se aseguraria de que la hija de quien creo aquella prision sufriera...

"Eh? Ah si, no te preocupes, solo pensaba lo que haria en el torneo..." Samui asintio, Karui sin embargo miraba a Yugito, entrecerrando los ojos, habia algo raro con Yugito, ella estaba decidida a descubrir que era, no por nada, era hija de Keitaro Uzumaki y Yoruichi Shihouin...

"_Okaasan... mirame... Tousan..._" penso Karui...

Fue entonces cuando un Anbu con mascara de pajaro aparecio...

"Gracias a todos por venir aquí... debido al alto numero de participantes..." Dijo mirando a varios individuos que parecían yakuza... algún que otro bandido y ninjas de aldeas menores, el Anbu podía ver que esos no durarían ni cinco segundos, el mismo se preguntaba que estaban haciendo allí, pero luego recordó, el dinero mueve a la gente... sin embargo, no pudop evitar estremecerse al ver a ciertos sujetos entre ellos un grupo shinobi que provenia de Oto, habia algo que no le gustaba... "Realizaremos unas eliminatorias..." El Anbu señalo a un lado de la habitación donde habia puertas numeradas el 1 al 8, os dividireis en grupos al azar y entrareis por estas puertas... estas puertas llevan a diferentes mazmorras con trampas y dispositivos, es mas... en el interior de dichas mazmorras hay una llave creada por maestros en sellos, esta llave se usa para abrir la salida, una vez salga el vencedor, la sala se llenara de un gas que dejara en coma a los demás participantes..." Todos se tensaron al oir sobre dichas eliminatorias

"Quien es el idiota que diseño esto?" pregunto un yakuza...

Ibiki que veia todo con una camara tomo un micrófono y grito...** "El Instituto Nacional de Amiquemeimporta?!**"

El Yakuza se puso palido... "Era ese Ibiki Morino...?"

El Anbu asintio, "el fue quien diseño estas eliminatorias..." Todos tragaron en seco, lo unico que se podia oir era Naruto coqueteando con un par de chicas de Kusa...

Mientras con el equipo de Oto...

"Muy bien... vamos a divertirnos..." Dijo uno de ellos mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos al igual que los demas...

**¿?**

"Orochimaru-sama..." Dijo un hombre de desde una camilla viendo al sannin de las serpientes... el hombre estaba cubierto de vendas y estaba conectado a varios tubos que inyectaban un liquido oscuro en su interior... "Cuanto queda...?"

"Ten paciencia, convertirse en demonio no es facil, te recuerdo, que los primeros sujetos tardaron casi un año en transformarse..." Dijo calmando al hombre cuyos ojos eran rojos y brillaban...

"Lo se Orochimaru-sama, pero, quiero alzarme como un demonio, igual que vos..." Dijo mientras su cuerpo se expandia por u momento para volver a encoger...

"Relajate y deja que el ADN de demonio lo haga todo..." Los ojos de Orochimaru brillaron rojos... "El ADN que te he inyectado no es de demonios debiles como los de esa escoria que fue a Konoha..."

"Lo entiendo Orochimaru-sama, tratare de dormir..." Orochimaru salia de la sala...

"Descansa... Kabuto..." Dijo cerrando la puerta...

**Akatsuki**

"Como va todo...? que has descubierto Zetsu?" Pregunto Pain a su mejor espia...

"No muy bien... me temo que es cierto, Orochimaru esta colaborandop con ese demonio... la promesa de la vida eterna es algo que Orochimaru no dudo en aceptar... según mis espias el 40% de los siervos de Orochimaru son ahora demonios, al igual que el..." dijo la parte blanca "**El hijo de puta, crea mas y mas demonios cada dia, dile lo que encontramos en su base...**" dijo la parte negra... "Parece ser que Orochimaru se ha hecho con el ADN de un demonio de alto nivel... el primero en recibir este nuevo ADN ha sido Kabuto..."

Estaba en llams, dolia mucho, el dolor era insoportable, pero tambien intoxicante, el poder fluia por su cuerpo... aun sujeto a aquellos tuvos Kabuto se retorcia su chakra se volvia mas denso, sus ojos brillaba rojos...

"Como se llama ese demonio?" Pregunto el lider de Akatsuki, Itachi miraba a Zetsu con interes, tendria que informar a Jiraiya de inmediato...

"Joder! Di el nombre de una puta vez!" Exigo Hidan

"Su nombre es..." comenzo la mitad blanca de Zetsu

El poder era suyo... sentia que podia enfrentarse a los Bijou el solo... nada ni nadie podria hacerle frente...

Un vulto comenzo a crecer en la frente de cabuto mientras dos profusiones aparecian en su espalda, su piel se volvia grisacea, casi parecia de piedra...

Entonces el poder se libero arrasando con la habitación, varios miembros de la elite buscaban por Kabuto, Orochimaru entre ellos, fue entonces cuando escucharon un poderoso rugido, todos ellos se estremecieron al sentir aquel aura demoniaca, sobre todo al ver la figura que la producia...

"Perfecto Kabuto... Dijo Orochimaru relamiendose al ver su gran logro, pronto el mismo ascenderia en poder al igual que Kabuto, solo necesitaba una cosa... "Con Kabuto ahora lo unico que tengo que hacer es encontrar esa Yamato... ku ku ku..."

Kabuto rugio una vez mas "**Este poder es asombroso! Con este poder! Soy un dios!**"

La mitad negra de Zetsu respondio... "**El nombre de ese demonio es Mundus**"

La forma de Kabuto volvia a ser la de siempre, el estaba completamente desnudo tras la transformación... sin embargo algo permanecia de su antigua forma, sus ojos ahora eran rojos, y en su frente habia dibujado un ojo...

**Fin del capitulo: Bien ahí lo teneis... el torneo a comenzado y vemos que algo extraño le pasa a Kushina, que sera? No os esperabais lo de la madre de Karui eh? Y en cuanto a Kabuto, va a ser fuerte, y por el momento mucho mas fuerte que Naruto, al fin y al cabo, ahora es una copia de Mundus, y ademas de eso tienes sus tecnicas ninja, ya sabeis como es, en cuanto a Yamato, no se si Naruto llegara a poseerla, ya que he decidido darsela a otro personaje, por que no adivinais?**

**Hasta otra**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kite: Bueno, hemos llegado al final, ya no se admiten mas votos, poll cerrado, en fin, que le vamos a hacer, bueno, como habéis visto los enemigos comienzan a aparecer...**

**Estado del Poll**

**Kyuubi (Yoko): 11**

**Morrigan Aensland: 14**

**Kushina: 9**

**Seras Victoria: 8**

**Nibi (Felicia): 5**

**Natsumi: 4**

**Samui: 3**

**Konan: 1 **

**Karui: 1**

**Nevan: 1**

**Mei Terumi: 0**

**Kurotsuchi: 0**

**Esta decidido, el harem se compondra de: Karin, Koyuki, Yoko, Morrigan, Kushina Seras, Felicia, Samui y Konan**

**Sobre Natsumi, alguien me convenció de no incluirla en el harem, ya hay demasiadas historias donde la hermana de Naruto acaba formando parte de su harem, así que, le pareja de Natsumi? Bueno, es una sorpresa...**

**Karui? Bueno, esperaba que hubiera recibido más votos, pero, que se le va a hacer**

**Y Nevan, bueno, ella es su Devil Arm... y la verdad, prefiero pensar en ella como en una antigua amante de Dante**

**Armas y otros**

Red Queen

Romeo & Juliette

Fenrir (Moto)

Thunder Tongue

Rebellion

Nevan

Devil Bringer

Quicksilver style

**Bien, ahora vamos con la historia**

Devil May Cry y Naruto no me pertenecen, al igual que el resto de elementos que aparecen en este fic

Capitulo 8: Eliminatorias, ¿Matar esta permitido?

**Torneo**

Para sorpresa de Naruto comenzaron a llegar mas aspirantes el Anbu que allí estaba comenzó a decir cosas como "Contagioso" y "Maldito Kakashi" y luego un suspiro "Sigue siendo mejor que el virus de la juventud..." Naruto por su parte asintió a las palabras del Anbu...

Mirando a los recién llegados vio entre ellos a Rock Lee, Kiba y Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Asuma Sarutobi, Natsumi Namizake Uzumaki, y entonces la vio... "Tengo la impresión de que he visto a esa chica antes, pero donde?" dijo fijándose en la pelinegra entonces al ver aquellas cicatrices en sus piernas recordó... "Ah, claro, es la chica del otro día..."

La pelinegra entonces se fijo en Kushina... "Natsumi..." Dijo llamando la atención de la pelirroja... "Le ha pasado algo a tu Kaa-san? Por que va vestida así?" pregunto con un sonrojo al ver como la Uzumaki mayor le guiñaba el ojo a la pelinegra...

"N-no no lo se... esta así desde esta mañana..." la pelirroja menor aun recordaba la mirada que le dirigió... La verdad, en aquel momento tuvo miedo de ella... La nueva Kushina causaba terror en la joven...

Natsumi entonces vio al cazador de demonios y se petrifico, allí estaba el, su hermano, quería decirle tantas cosas... pero no podía, Kushina le prohibió acercarse a el, Kushina le dijo que primero le tocaba a ella, ya que era su hijo... Natsumi acepto esa excusa, pero ella quería hablar con el...

Por su parte ahora Kushina miraba al cazador de demonios... "Míralo, tan apuesto..." susurraba... "Sochi..." Entonces entrecerró los ojos al ver a varias mujeres enviar feromonas hacia el peliblanco... "Malditas... el es **mió**... **mió** y de nadie mas..." los ojos de Kushina brillaron de color dorado... "**Naruto...**" En ese momento la pelirroja sintió un fuerte impulso, la pelirroja comenzó a avanzar hacia el... "**Si... es mío... nadie me lo volverá a quitar...**" Las uñas de Kushina se alargaban... "**Es mío y solo mío...**"

Fue en ese momento cuando Naruto sintió la energía demoníaca y vio a la pelirroja acercarse... no hacia falta ser un genio para averiguar lo que estaba pasando... los ojos de Naruto brillaron rojos enfocados en los de Kushina, lo cual se detuvo y tanto sus uñas como sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad...

"_Por poco..._" Naruto suspiro_..._ "_Así que era eso lo que tramabas Morrigan..._" Naruto observaba a Kushina la cual volvió al lado de su hija... "_El proceso ha comenzado... a este paso... esa mujer... se convertirá en una succubus... y cuando eso pase, estará fuera de control..._" Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a ser violetas...

"Si estáis listos... podéis empezar..." dijo el ninja... los participantes comenzaron a agruparse frente a las puertas... "Podéis escoger la puerta que queráis, pero recordad, no nos hacemos responsables de lo que suceda ahí dentro..."

"Que estupidez... Terminemos con esto!" Dijo Naruto entrando por la numero cuatro

"Ocho es mi numero, luego nos vemos..." dijo Killer Bee entrando por la puerta numero ocho...

"Hmmm" Serás no se decidía por que puerta entrar... "cual debería escoger?" Seras miro a la puerta numero cuatro... "Yo quiero luchar contra el, pero, creo que prefiero en las finales..." Seras suspiro, debía darse prisa y elegir... "Bien... Creo que escogeré la numero tres..." Y Seras entro por la puerta seguida de algunos yakuzas que planeaban divertirse con la rubia...

Yugito entro entonces por la puerta numero dos, tal y como le ordeno su maestra, fue seguida por Karui y Samui, era una lastima que no pudiera capturarlas ahora que iban a estar solas, pero debía ser paciente tal y como se lo ordeno su maestra...

Llego el turno de Yoko la cual decidió eliminar a Killer Bee... como odiaba a Hachibi, el muy idiota siempre ayudaba a los humanos si les caía bien... Ella no permitiría que nadie se entrometiera en su camino, destruiría a Konoha, si, pero primero, mataría a Naruto donde todos lo vieran... haría que todos vieran como el cazador de demonios moría lenta y dolorosamente... Con eso en mente cruzo la puerta numero ocho...

"Vamos... tenemos nuestras ordenes..." dijo el líder de los ninjas del sonido, todos ellos sonrieron... "Matar a Sparda y entregar su cadáver a Orochimaru" todos ellos entraron por la puerta numero cuatro...

Kushina vio entonces pasar a las chicas de Kusa que habían estado coqueteando con su hijo, ellas entraron por la puerta número siete, y ella las siguió... "Ahora veréis, pagareis por intentar robarme lo que me **pertenece**..." Dijo mientras sus ojos una vez mas se volvían dorados, una vez entro, el resto de los yakuza la siguieron...

Llego el turno de Asuma y este entro por la puerta numero dos... Después de todo, su misión era analizar la fuerza de la Jinchuriky del Nibi... no le quedaba otra, el consejo así lo había ordenado...

A continuación Rock Lee por la puerta numero uno "Mostrémosle al mundo mis llamas de la juventud!"

Yugao entonces entro por la puerta numero ocho, ella tenia la misma misión que Asuma, solo que esta debía de vigilar a Killer Bee, la verdad, ella no quería aceptar la misión, pero, serviría a Konoha hasta su ultimo aliento, tal y como había hecho Hayate...

Llego el turno de Natsumi la cual se disponía a entrar por la puerta numero siete ya que quería estar con su madre, sin embargo la pelinegra la detuvo... "Kimiko-chan?"

"No lo hagas, estas son las eliminatorias, escoge otra puerta..." Dijo la pelinegra

"Ah... bueno... esta bien, ya nos veremos Kimiko..." dijo entrando por la puerta numero cinco

"Heh... es demasiado inocente..." la pelinegra se volvió para ver a Hana Inuzuka, la cual entro por la puerta numero cinco

"Maldita Inuzuka..." Kimiko se giro hacia la puerta numero seis... "Natsumi no peleara contra ella, como desearía que Natsumi fuera mas... agresiva, como su madre... así por lo menos le dejaría en la caza de demonios, pero, ah... ella no es así, si ella sigue así nunca podremos encontrar a Naruto" dijo sin saber que el peliblanco era Naruto...

Kiba siguió a la pelinegra, por fin la derrotaría, por fin demostraría que era mejor que ella... Nada mas entrar unos ojos rojos con comas se materializaron frente a el, lo ultimo que vio Kiba antes desmayarse fue a Kimiko mirándolo fijamente con aquellos ojos... los ojos del clan Uchiha...

"Maldita..." dijo cayendo inconsciente...

"Kiba... sigues siendo el de siempre... nunca podrás ganarme siendo como eres... Naruto me enseño eso... hace mucho tiempo..." dijo Kimiko desactivando el sharingan... y avanzando por el oscuro laberinto...

(No voy a comentar sobre los, no son mas que carne de cañón)

**Con Naruto**

"Hey! No esta mal este sitio..." El cazador de demonios observaba el laberinto, oscuro y con varias tuberías, le recordaba al sello de Yoko... Fue entonces cuando oyó varios pasos... el peliblanco se giro para ver a los ninjas del sonido "Vaya..." Naruto miro a los ocho miembros del sonido...

"Por orden de Lord Orochimaru... Tu vendrás con nosotros..." dijo el líder mientras el resto empuñaban kunais y sonreían como dementes

"Hmm" Naruto se llevo la mano a la barbilla "Es una oferta interesante, pero, no me van los tíos"

"Como te atreves?! Sabes quienes somos?!" Dijo un hombre de cabellos oscuro y bastante corpulento...

"Hm... Ah! Ya se! Sois un club de cómicos!" Los ojos de los ninjas comenzaron a brillar rojos...

"Maldito mocoso, de verdad piensas que puedes derrotarnos... te mostraremos lo que es un demonio..." los ninjas comenzaron a retorcerse y varios crujidos resonaron en el pasillo

"Vaya... acerté! Ahora están representando un monologo, por favor decirme a ver si acierto, sois los típicos secuaces que han obtenido poder de parte de su amo y son los primeros en morir al enfrentarse al protagonista de la historia"

Los cuerpos de los ninjas se abultaron más y más hasta que explotaron en sangre y vísceras, pero de sus cuerpos surgieron demonios de metro ochenta de escamas verdes y malévolos ojos rojos, su cabeza era semejante a la de un murciélago con afilados colmillos y dos cuernos creciendo de su cabeza...

Uno de ellos se lanzo contra el peliblanco el cual saco sus fieles pistolas y perforo su cabeza de un disparo...

"**AHORA!**" Gruño uno de los demonios mordiéndole el brazo al cazador de demonios, otro salto con intención de despedazar a Naruto que con su mano libre le disparo...

Naruto se giro al que lo estaba mordiendo... para ver como había desgarrado su gabardina "Pagaras por eso..." su brazo derecho se convirtió en el Devil Bringer su brazo etéreo creció para luego aplastar al demonio contra la pared, salpicando al peliblanco con sangre y entrañas... El peliblanco alzo la vista para ver a los otros seis demonios corriendo hacia el... "Heh..." Naruto llamo a Rebellion... "Muy bien... **Juguemos**..." Dijo cuando sus ojos se volvieron rojos...

**Con Seras**

Un grito estremecedor resonó en el pasillo un yakuza presionaba su mano en el lado derecho de su cabeza por el cual sangraba a borbotones, frente a el, estaba Seras, cubierta de sangre de pies a cabeza sosteniendo una oreja humana...

A su alrededor cuerpos mutilados algunos de ellos aun vivos y gimoteando...

"Eres un monstruo!" grito un yakuza al que le faltaba el brazo...

"**Si yo soy un monstruo... vosotros que sois? Intentasteis violarme por si se os olvida...**" dijo Seras con una sonrisa demente mientras la sangre se arremolinaba a su alrededor... "**Quizás en vuestra próxima vida os lo penséis dos veces antes de violar a alguien...**" dijo dándose la vuelta y dejándolos solos o eso pensaban ellos, ya que los familiares de Seras planeaban darse un festín con los yakuza...

**Con Yoko**

"Hayate..." suspiro Yugao, nunca debió aceptar esta misión... "Yo... lo siento... no... pude... no pude..." Yugao tosía sangre sus pulmones estaban encharcados... "No pude vivir... por los dos..." la fuerza vital de la kunoichi se desvanecía... Yugao miraba a la causante de su dolor... Yoko en su verdadera forma atravesándole el pecho con sus garras...

"**Pequeño insecto... vosotros los humanos sois muy frágiles, vuestra vida es mucho mas corta que la nuestra, sin embargo, estáis siempre luchando, siempre creyéndoos invencibles, pero os equivocáis...**" El poder empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yugao mientras esta chillaba de dolor... Yoko extrajo sus garras de la mujer, la cual cayó al suelo...

**Mente de Yugao**

Yugao estaba sola en la más absoluta oscuridad... fue entonces cuando vio un brillo rojizo, ante ella un enorme zorro de nueve colas se alzo y comenzó a devorarla... el zorro arrancaba un trozo de su cuerpo y al instante el cuerpo de Yugao sanaba, no entendía lo que pasaba, no sentía dolor, es mas, le resultaba placentero... fue entonces cuando lo sintió... Yugao buscando algo reconfortante intento imaginarse a Hayate, pero, cuando apareció ante ella, Hayate no tenía rostro...

La voz de Yoko resonó en la mente de Yugao...

"Tus recuerdos, todo aquello que tu amas... tu **honor** y tu **lealtad**... **ENTREGAMESOS A MI**" La cruel risa de Yoko se hacia mas y mas intensa mientras el zorro seguía devorando a Yugao...

"No... No... No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" El cuerpo de Yugao comenzó a arder, mientras la mente de Yugao comenzaba a cambiar...

**Con Yoko**

"Listo..." Yoko tiraba a un lado a Killer Bee, al cual había logrado derrotar con sus potentes ilusiones... volviendo a donde estaba Yugao se paro frente a su cuerpo... "**Levántate... tu maestra te lo rodena...**"

"Si... **Yoko-sama**..." Yugao se levanto no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo... sus ojos ahora poseían una pupila rasgada... Yoko sonrió...

"**A quien sirves...**" Pregunto mientras Yugao se inclina... y los ojos de la pelimorada brillaban de color rojo

"**A vos Yoko-sama, a nadie mas que a vos...**" Yoko se rió, si, ella le iba a resultar muy útil...

"**Cual es tu misión**?" Pregunto Yoko mientras veía como Yugao la miraba con admiración

"**Ayudar a Yoko-sama a destruir a los humanos...**" dijo con determinación... "**Yo misma le entregare este mundo a Yoko-sama, y eliminare todos vuestros obstáculos mi señora...**"

Una sonrisa malévola adorno el rostro de la pelirroja... "**Perfecto...**"

**Con Nibi**

"Corre Yugito!" Samui detenía el avance de varios ninja, Yugito corría con una llave con varios sellos gravados...

"Estáis seguras?" _Yugito_ fingía estar preocupada por las kunoichis de kumo...

"aunque me cueste admitirlo eres la mas fuerte, nos interesa ganar el torneo, contamos contigo" Dijo Karui, _Yugit_o asintió y salio corriendo...

**Con Kushina**

"N-no... no te me acerques!" La ninja de Kusa retrocedía aterrada ante la figura oculta en las sombras...

"**Has sido una niña muy mala... debes ser castigada**..." En un destello verdoso la sala se ilumino para revelar a Kushina Uzumaki sosteniendo en sus manos una bola de fuego... "**El es mió... mi bebe**..." La kunoichi de kusa vio aterrada a sus compañeras de equipo muertas junto a los yakuza... Kushina sonrió al ver como un la chica se orinaba y un charco se formaba a sus pies... "**No te preocupes pequeña... pronto te unirás a ellos**!"

La chica salió corriendo... mientras Kushina veía como la joven desaparecía en las sombras...

La chica continuaba corriendo y corriendo... allí estaba la salida... la chica golpeo la puerta de acero... los golpes resonando por los pasillos...

"Hola! Me oye alguien! Hola! Me rindo! Abran la puerta!" La chica no recibió respuesta... "Por favor que alguien me ayude! Auxilio!"

**Uno, dos, ya viene a por ti**

La chica se detuvo al oír aquella voz, tragando en seco se dio la vuelta...

**Tres, cuatro, cierra bien la puerta**

Algo se acercaba, ella podía oír pasos...

**Cinco, seis, toma el crucifijo**

Unos ojos dorados brillaban en las sombras...

Una vez mas golpeo la puerta, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas causando heridas en sus manos, no le importaba, tenia que salir de ahí "SOCORRO! POR FAVOR!" Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero continuaba sin recibir respuesta...

**Siete, ocho, no duermas aún**

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a Kushina sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado...

"Perdona por asustarte, tranquila, no era mas que una ilusión..." Dijo tranquilizando a la chica

"Ah... menos mal..." la chica jadeaba, nunca había estado tan aterrada... "Te importa si voy a ver a mis amigas, tendré que calmarlas cuando se despierten..."

Kushina inclino la cabeza a un lado... "Por que?"

"Tienen que saber que era un genjutsu, casi nos matas del susto!" dijo riéndose

"Sobre eso... heh heh" Kushina agacho la cabeza, su largo cabello rojo cubriendo su rostro... "he mentido..." La chica se petrifico, las luces parpadearon... Kushina alzo el rostro para mostrar una vez mas sus ojos dorados, sus manos convertidas en garras y una sonrisa demoníaca adornando su rostro** "Nueve diez nunca dormirás"**

Los gritos de la chica resonaron por los oscuros pasillos, la puerta ahora de un rojo carmesí...

**Salida**

En la sala que conectaba todas las puertas, estaban los Anbu esperando por los vencedores de estas eliminatorias

"Hace mucho ruido, no?" le pregunto un Anbu con mascara de rata al Anbu con mascara de Mono...

"Y que lo digas" Ellos dos oían a la chica suplicar por ayuda... "No deberíamos ayudarla?"

"No, eso iría en contra de las reglas, además, no será para tanto..."

"Podéis callaros de una vez, estoy intentando dormir..." Ambos se giraron para ver a Naruto recostado en una pared

"Q-QUE COJONES?! DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUÍ?!" Gritaron los dos ninja al ver al cazador de demonios allí parado de pie frente a ellos...

"Unos... cinco minutos" respondió como si fuera algo normal llevar cinco minutos en un sitio sin que la elite de los ninjas de la hoja pudiera detectarte...

"Este tipo no es humano..." Naruto escucho eso y clavo los ojos en el Anbu... "E-esto... hace un bonito día verdad? Hah hah hah..."

Fue en ese momento que la puerta numero tres se abrió de un golpe y de ella salio Seras con una gran sonrisa... "Uh?" Seras vio a Naruto "Que bien, ambos hemos pasado!"

"Y bien? Que tal te fue?" Le pregunto el peliblanco a la vampiresa... "Espero que no te hayan dado problemas esos yakuza...

"Ah, no te preocupes, los mate a todos" Contesto con una sonrisa "Y tu?"

"Bueno, los tipos de Oto era raros, se sentían humanos, pero a la vez demonios... sin embargo, no eran mestizos, no se, se sentía como si fueran recipientes... sin embargo, al final se convirtieron en demonios, eso si que fue raro, una vez se convirtieron, la presencia humana desapareció por completo... es como si al instante se hubieran convertido en demonios puros..." Ambos se pusieron serios, entonces ambos se giraron para ver como por la puerta numero ocho salía Yoko con una sonrisa arrogante... "Ahí esta..."

Seras observo a la mujer, esa mujer no era humana... "Esa mujer... es un demonio, no?" Naruto solo asintió... "Que hace aquí?"

"Viene a destruir la aldea... es mas que obvio, pero, su objetivo principal... soy yo..." Seras presto atención a lo que tenia que decir el cazador de demonios... "Cuando un demonio se propone a matar a alguien no se detendrá jamás hasta conseguirlo... ella lo intento hace ya unos años, y ahora que sabe que sigo con vida... desea matarme..."

Yoko avanzo hacia ellos "Así que sigues con vida..." Yoko sonrió al ver a Naruto mirándola con aquellos ojos violetas... "Bien..." Una los ojos de Yoko brillaron rojos... "Heh heh... Naruto, voy a derrotarte en el torneo... y lo mejor... todos podrán ver como sufres una humillante derrota frente a un demonio perfecto como yo...y después de eso, voy a dominarte, serás mió, serás mi esclavo... Ah... solo de pensarlo me siento tan... excitada..."

"En serio? Quiere decir eso que la zorra se excita conmigo? Su viejo carcelero...?" Naruto se llevo la mano al pecho "Oh... en verdad me quieres... lo sabia Yoko-chan!" Cuando nos damos un besito?" Pregunto el peliblanco con una sonrisa provocándola mientras la draculina no pudo evitar una carcajada...

"N-no te burles de mi... puedo destrozarte con un solo golpe... lo entiendes..." dijo con un sonrojo en la cara... Naruto alzo una ceja al ver aquella reacción... especialmente al ver la pose que había tomado el demonio "N-no es como si yo estuviera interesada en un h-humano como tu!"

"Oye... esa pose..." Los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas... "N-no me lo puedo creer..." Naruto se pellizco la mejilla para comprobar que era real... "kyūbi no kitsune es...! Es...!"

"Oh dios mió, es una tsundere (A.N.: No es por nada, pero, Kurama en el manga actúa como si fuera tsundere)!" Continúo la draculina entre carcajadas

"C-cállate vampiro estupido, no es como si fuera un personaje de un eroge..." dijo ella en otra pose esta vez acomodando su pelo...

"Esa es otra pose de Tsundere típica..." continuo la rubia entre risas...

"C-CALLATE! NO SOY TSUNDERE!" dijo preparándose para realizar una bijuudama

...

...

...

"De verdad piensas usar eso aquí?" pregunto el cazador de demonios con una gota en la cabeza "Que poco original..." Seras asintió a lo que decía el peliblanco "en fin, usa tu poder de destructivo de tsundere..." La Bijuudama se desvanecio en el aire... mientras la zorra agachaba la cabeza

"M-maldito... te... te..." El peliblanco sonrió...

Seras apareció con un micrófono en la mano "atención por favor, es mi deber informar que esta es una escena tsundere, gracias..." y apareció en la otra esquina de la habitación...

"Aquí viene, ya sabia yo que me querías..." la zorra alzo los brazos y sobre ella se formo una gran bola de fuego

"**TE MATARE**!" La bola de fuego cayó sobre el peliblanco... Cuando las llamas se disiparon no había ni rastro del peliblanco... "eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo..."

"En serio...?" La zorra se volvió para encontrarse con el cazador de demonios ileso...

"Q-que?! C-como?! C-cuando?!" Preguntaba la zorra viendo como esquivo aquel ataque... _como lo hizo? Es imposible, ni lo vi moverse, mi poder no puede haber causado esto... que pasa aquí?! _Pensó ella escandalizada ante la idea de que su poder hubiera convertido a su antiguo carcelero en un peligro para sus planes... _debí haber quemado su cuerpo, debía haberlo reducido a cenizas..._

La zorra no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta numero siete se abrió y de ella salio una sonriente Kushina, estaba muy contenta, había logrado desahogarse matando a toda la competencia... si, Kushina era feliz, sobre todo al ver al joven cazador de demonios frente a ella, ahora era el momento, podía acercarse a el, hablar con el...

No pudo ser así... la puerta numero uno se abrió y Rock Lee apareció en el umbral... "Yosh! Mis llamas de la juventud arden como el sol!" Levantando el puño "He logrado..." No pudo seguir al sentir el instinto asesino de la Uzumaki...

El peliblanco solo entrecerró los ojos... "Lo sabia..." La presencia demoníaca en Kushina se sentía aun mas fuerte, y lo que es mas, el cazador de demonios no tenia mucha experiencia con succubus, ya que la única succubus que conoció era Morrigan, Nevan era un caso distinto... "Nevan... ella..."

_Es tal y como tú piensas, se ha convertido en un tipo especial de succubus, no solo se alimenta de la energía sexual, controla las pesadillas, es una especie mas fuerte y mas violenta, su sed de sangre es muy intensa... _respondió Nevan al peliblanco... _sin embargo, eso solo ocurre con las mas jóvenes, una vez han crecido recuperan el control, es una clase superior de succubus, entre uno de sus poderes esta..._

"Materializar las pesadillas" Respondió el peliblanco, el también sabia lo peligrosa que se había vuelto Kushina, no era tan fuerte como Yoko o Morrigan, sin embargo, eso no la hacia menos peligrosa...

La puerta numero dos y apareció _Yugito_... ella sonrió al ver a su maestra, todo iba bien, sus ojos se posaron una vez mas en el cazador de demonios, si, el iba a ser suyo... pero primero, debía decírselo a su ama, solo esperaba que su ama dijera que si y dejara conservarlo como suyo, no seria la primera vez que Yoko le robaba un esclavo...

La puerta numero seis se abrio y de ella surgio la pelinegra, parecia estar de mal humor... "Idiotas, todos ellos, primero me atacan y me dicen que me van a violar, les corto un brazo o una pierna y al segundo ya estan suplicando por su vida... vaya unos descerebrados..."

"Kimiko-chan" La pelinegra alzo la vista para ver a Kushina... "Me alegro de que estés bien... y Natsumi?" pregunto Kushina recuperando parte de su antigua personalidad... Podía haberse convertido en succubus, pero, ella siempre se preocuparía por su hija... y por su _hijo_... solo de pensar en el cazador de demonios... el succubus en su interior le exigía que se apareara con el... sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y volvió en sí...

"Ella entro por la puerta numero cinco, la verdad, estoy preocupada, Natsumi no esta hecha parea combatir, es demasiado inocente... es buena con los sellos, y con la espada, pero..." Kimiko simplemente agacho la cabeza... "es como Naruto en aquel entonces, son tan parecidos que da miedo..."

"No tan parecidos..." dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de la pelinegra... "Naruto es fuerte, el ya ha perdido su inocencia..." _inocencia..._ Solo de recordar aquel suceso... Él... y Morrigan... "si, el ya no es un niño..."

"Q-que quieres decir?! Has encontrado a Naruto?!" Kushina solo asintió "Como...? Cuando...? Kushina se rió... "Que es tan gracioso...?" pregunto la pelinegra con algo de enojo...

"Que estoy viendo a mi hijo en este mismo momento..." los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron en par miro hacia Kushina y siguió la trayectoria de aquellos ojos violetas hasta que vio a...

"No me fastidies... Todo este tiempo... el..." Kimiko recordó leer cientos de artículos sobre el cazador de demonios... artículos en los que mencionaban que el era un playboy el cual había pasado la noche con varias de las mujeres mas atractivas del mundo shinobi... Koyuki, la mizukage Mei Terumi, Kurotsuchi la nieta del Tsuchikage, y varias otras... todo este tiempo preocupándose por el, y resulta que había llevado la vida de un mujeriego... La pelinegra solo gruño... "Dobe..." entonces s giro hacia Kushina... "Kushina-sama... usted ha leído alguna revista últimamente...?"

"La verdad no, pensaba leer algunas ya que hablan de el muy a menudo... por que lo preguntas?" una terrorífica sonrisa se formo en la cara de la pelinegra mientras de un sello extraía una revista... esta se la entrego a Kushina, Kushina no entendía porque Kimiko sonrió así al darle la revista, pero, decidió leerla, tenia que saber que estuvo haciendo su hijo durante todo este tiempo..."

Naruto continuo hablando con su nueva amiga y de vez en cuando comentaban sobre cierta tsundere que los espiaba... ambos se la pasaban de lo lindo hasta que...

"Eso no es bueno..." Seras asintio, ambos cayeron de rodillas al sentir semejante aura asesina, incluso Yoko no pudo librarse, _Yugito _estaba en el suelo chupándose un dedo

"monstruo... es un monstruo... mami ayúdame..." decía Nibi a través del cuerpo de Yugito una y otra vez...

Naruto alzo la vista para ponerse pálido al ver a Kushina leyendo una revista, eso, no, le preocuparía normalmente, sin embargo, aquella revista era lo peor que podría haberle pasado, esa revista era un especial dedicado a el, mencionaba varios de sus encuentros sexuales con mujeres importantes, entre ellas mujeres casadas, luego estaba el hecho de que había participado en varias orgías, luego la fiesta de las conejitas... una entrevista, y una colección de fotos tomadas por aquellos endemoniados paparazzi, muchas de ellas en pleno encuentro sexual... precisamente Kushina estaba viendo una foto en la cual mostraba a Naruto follandose a Mei Terumi desde atrás, sujetando con las manos los enormes pechos de la mizukage, la cual tenia un tamaño muy similar a los de Kushina...

"N... ...u... ...s... ...n... per...ido" Kushina se alzo y la revista cayo a sus pies, los dos anbu que estaban allí se desmayaron por la fuerte presión que ejercía sobre ellos todo aquell poder... "Naruto... **Pervertido**..." Kushina fue avanzando hacia el... "**Has sido muy malo... eres un niño pervertido... mami tendrá que castigarte.**..."

Naruto no sabía que hacer, por una parte podría usar Quicksilver, aparecer detrás de ella y neutralizarla, pero eso solo le traería problemas, otra solución era salir corriendo, pero, eso no iba con su estilo... "Uh... que hago... piensa... que hago..." sus ojos se posaron en aquella revista... Naruto recordaba la sesión que tuvo con Mei... era muy suaves y esponjosas... "Copa E..." Naruto babeaba al recordarlo... Kushina acorto la distancia... sus uñas se habían convertido en garras de 60 cm cada una... Naruto trago en seco "Kami-chan! Salvame de esta yandere... prometo que pasaremos la noche los dos solos!" suplico el peliblanco

*Bang*

La puerta numero cinco se abrió de un golpe y Natsumi apareció por la puerta... cubierta de heridazas y con un corte profundo en su costado un charco de sangre se formaba a su espalda... "L-lo conseguí..." dijo antes de darse contra el suelo ya inconsciente

El aura de Kushina se desvanecio y fue corriendo hasta su hija...

"Natsumi-chan! Natsumi-chan!" El aura de Kushina volvio a inundar el lugar... "**NO OS QUEDEIS AHÍ PARADOS! LLAMAD A TSUNADE! RAPIDO!**"

**Dos horas despues...**

Habia sido duro, Natsumi había perdido mucha sangre... se necesito la colaboración de Tsunade y Shizune para salvarle la vida... al parecer Hana gasto todo su chakra en su Gatsuga y causo mucho mas daño en la pelirroja del que esperaba... fue pura suerte el que Natsumi lograra completar la eliminatoria, es mas, tan pronto Tsunade acabo de operar fue llamada a una reunión extraordinaria... la razón, el torneo se había convertido en una pesadilla, los equipos del Anbu no paraban de extraer restos de lo que antes fueron personas...

**Consejo tres horas despues...**

"Entonces esta decidido, el torneo queda suspendido... hasta nuevo aviso..." dijo Tsunade, estaba cansada fue salir de la salir del quirófano para encerrarse en esta sala...

"es muy problemático, pero, no tenemos elección... no sabemos quien o que esta participando en el torneo..." Respondió Shikaku con una cara seria...

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto un civil de aspecto fofo, este era uno de los muchos comerciantes que había hecho de la vida de Naruto un infierno

"es posible que haya un demonio entre los participantes... creo que la mujer... Yoko... es un demonio... Es más... Ibiki..." llamo Shikaku al infame Ibiki Morino...

"Ejem... mientras retirábamos los cuerpos de la sección cuatro hemos encontrado cierta anomalía..."

"No eran esos los ninjas de Oto?" Pregunto Tsume Inuzuka, Ibiki asintió

"Parece ser que en realidad eran demonios..." Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron en par... "De alguna forma, usaron la piel de seres humanos como disfraz, bueno, a decir verdad, es la misma técnica que uso Orochimaru hace ya unos años..." Dijo recordando la invasión a Konoha...

"Creo que lo mas sensato seria interrogar a los participantes para averiguar que sucedió..." Dijo Inoichi Yamanaka, líder del clan Yamanaka y padre de Ino...

"Estoy de acuerdo, debemos de interrogarlos, creo que debemos centrarnos en Kushina, esa otra mujer, Seras, creo que se llama así, no?" pregunto Shikaku a lo cual Ibiki asintio "Yoko..." Dijo recordando a la mujer que salio victoriosa frente a Hachibi "Y por supuesto... Sparda..." Dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes... Sparda... el famoso cazador de demonios...

"Sobre eso..." Todos miraron a Tsunade, Jiraya estaba detrás de la rubia, parecía nervioso... "Sparda fue ninja de Konoha..."

Los miembros de consejo comenzaron a gritarse los unos a los otros

"Eso es una estupidez, y lo sabes Tsunade, nunca dejaríamos ir a un ninja con tanto potencial como ese Sparda, es mas, jamás en toda mi vida había oído hablar del nombre de Sparda en Konoha" Dijo Danzo llamándole la atención a la rubia, Tsunade lo miro furiosa...

"Danzo... Cállate por un momento y escucha, sino, serás acusado de traición..." Danzo se callo... "Bien, como decía, Sparda fue un ninja de Konoha, sin embargo, nosotros lo conocíamos por otro nombre... parece ser que en su exilio decidió cambiar su nombre..." Los ojos de Shikaku se abrieron en par, solo había una persona que habían exiliado en los últimos años, y tan pronto esa persona desapareció, el cazador de demonios apareció... Tsunade al ver la cara de Shikaku asintió... "Si, es como piensas Shikaku... Sparda es Naruto Uzumaki..." Dijo mientras todos se ponían tan pálidos como el mismo Orochimaru

"Estamos jodidos..." fue lo único que dijo Shikaku

**Departamento de Tortura e Investigación... Sala de Interrogación Nº 3**

Naruto estaba en la pequeña y claustrofobia sala sentado frente a una mesa, el miraba al espejo que había ante el, sabia que lo estaban vigilando

"Me aburro... Oye cuando salgo de aquí?" Naruto se levando y avanzo hacia el espejo

Anko que estaba al otro lado se tenso, sabia lo peligroso que era el peliblanco, esperaba que el espejo fuera lo suficiente resistente...

"Oye, por lo menos déjame encargar una pizza..." No era un secreto que Naruto había encontrado su nueva comida favorita en la pizza... Fue hace dos años en Yuki no Kuni, el estaba en restaurante que estaba a punto de cerrar, el cocinero se había ido, y la verdad es que Naruto solo estaba allí por que la dueña del restaurante era una chica bastante guapa de largo cabello dorado recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes, pechos copa D, caderas anchas... la chica se llamaba Megumi... resulta que la chica no esperaba tener algún cliente, sin embargo al ver al cazador de demonios decidió cocinar, a pesar de que ella nunca había cocinado en su vida, fue una situación un tanto divertida, la cocina se volvió un estropicio, había pasado media hora y el peliblanco decidió entrar en la cocina, allí encontró a la Megumi llorando, la cual le dijo que no sabia cocinar... Naruto decidió ayudarla a preparar algo, el se acerco a ver lo que tenia hecho para ver una mas con forma circular, Naruto no supo lo que paso en aquel momento, lo único que supo es que cuando volvió en si un delicioso aroma llenaba la cocina, allí estaba ante el, la primera pizza creada en el mundo ninja... ambos probaron el extraño plato que habían hecho, no estaba mal... Naruto le pago a la chica y prometió volver si preparaba mas de aquellas pizzas... muchos al ver al cazador de demonios ir todos los días allí decidieron probarla... fue un éxito... Megumi ganaba mucho dinero con las pizzas, poco a poco fue comprando locales, siguiendo el consejo de Naruto... No tardo mucho en que los restaurantes de Megumi llegaron a otros países...

Anko se alarmo al ver una explosión de humo, se sorprendió al ver un gato humanoide de pelo rubio y ojos saltones (Neko-Arc Bubbles) "Nyaaaah!"

"Bubbles!" Naruto abrazo a la diminuta criatura "Cuanto tiempo! Siento no haber ido a visitarte! Eh?" Naruto se fijo que el gato tenia un papel con un sello dibujado... "Esto... es para mi..." El gato afirmo con entusiasmo, Naruto libero el contenido del sello para ver... "PIZZA!"

**Tres cajas de pizza mas tarde...**

"Ah... deliciosas como siempre..." *RIIIIIIIIIIING* *RIIIIIIIIING* "eh?" Naruto vio como Bubbles buscaba en sus bolsillos y de el extrajo un dispositivo circular... la imagen de Megumi apareció

"Bubbles, Ya hiciste la entrega...?" El gato asintió enérgico otra vez... Megumi sonrió, entonces se fijo en el peliblanco... "Hola Naruto-kun... que tal estas?"

"Hola Megumi... Estoy bien, solo retenido contra mi voluntad..." dijo mirando al espejo...

"Oh es una pena, necesitas ayuda?" Megumi entonces miro a Bubbles el cual asintió

"No creo que haga falta, pero, la verdad, me estoy cansando de esperar, a ver cuando pasamos a la escena del poli bueno y el poli malo..." Naruto observaba el espejo con detenimiento...

Anko observaba todo con una gran gota...

"Oh! Casi me olvido...!" Megumi se giro a Bubbles "Bubbles, tienes un encargo, lleva diez pizzas a C.C." Y dicho esto la imagen de Megumi desapareció

Naruto retrocedió mientras los ojos de Bubbles brillaban dorados... "NYAAAAAAAAH" rayos laser salieron de sus ojos causando una gran explosión, Bubbles desapareció en una bola de humo

Naruto se quitaba el polvo de su ropa "Ah, ahora me acuerdo... C.C. el como no engorda comiendo tanto es algo que nunca podré explicar, aunque eso si, tiene un espléndido trasero..." finalizo con un sonrojo en su cara...

Naruto entonces se aproximo al ahora destruido espejo, y vio a Anko hecha un ovillo chupándose en dedo pulgar... "Gato maligno... Gato maligno..."

Naruto solo podía suspirar al ver lo rota que estaba Anko, nunca pensó que alguien acabaría traumatizándose tras un encuentro con Bubbles, pero si esa criatura era inofensiva... Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que alguien viniera cuanto antes...

**Fin del capitulo: Una vez mas siento la tardanza, pero, la verdad, he estado algo ocupado, espero que podáis perdonarme, en fin, Neko-Arc Bubbles es de Type-Moon, que puedo decir? Me hacen reír, son unos de mis personajes favoritos, a parte de Kohaku y Len. Mi idea en un principio fue que se guiara completamente por sus instintos, pero, no me convencía, ella es una kitsune, de modo que tenia que ser manipuladora y cruel, y al leer ciertas partes del manga pensé, "**_**joder, Kurama actúa como si fuera tsundere"**_** luego esta C.C., es otro personaje que me gusta mucho y aparecerá mas tarde, En cuanto a Kushina, bueno aunque se haya convertido en succubus en el fondo sigue siendo ella, así que es normal que reaccionara así al ver a su hija... En fin, Estaba pensando en un fic en concreto... El Omake que viene a continuación es una parodia del fic que tengo planeado... **

**-Omake—Convenciendo a Naruto**

"Muy bien STOP!" Naruto apareció en un fondo negro... "En serio?!" Kyuubi... tsundere?! Que es lo siguiente? Kushina una yandere?!"

...

"Oye! Se que estas ahí! En serio, no necesito que Yoko sea tsundere, cámbialo! Ahora!" En ese momento Naruto fue transportado a otro lugar... se encontraba en un edificio que parecía estar abandonado, a su alrededor se alzaba una vaya electrificada, y por si fuera poco se encontró con su poder sellado... "Y ahora que...?" Una pancarta se materializo en el aire... el rostro de Naruto se volvió tan pálido como el de Orochimaru... "H-he cambiado de idea, el fic **Devil May Cry: Revolución** es una gran historia con personajes interesantes y con mucho carisma..." Naruto oyó pasos, algo se acercaba... "Y-y... quiero volver, les pateare el culo a esos demonios..."

"Naruto-kun! Donde estas? No te escondas..." Esa voz... esa voz dulce... llena de tanto amor...

"Onii-chan... ven a jugar con nosotras..."

Nauto abrió la ventana... Una sensación de vértigo lo invadió... estaba en un cuarto piso, si por lo menos pudiera utilizar chakra...

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar... Sin dudarlo Naruto salto por la ventana... Antes de que tocara el suelo... Naruto se desvanecio...

En ese momento una chica de pelo y ojos rosas alrededor de dieciséis años apareció en el umbral acompañada de una niña de diez años de cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes, y otra de catorce de cabello naranja y ojos marrones...

"Ah? Onii-chan, no esta?!" Dijo la niña peliazul... "donde estas Onii-chan? Queremos jugar contigo, Yo, Yuno-nee y Rena-nee"

Las tres fueron a otro cuarto mientras la pancarta comenzaba a desvanecerse, en ella podía leerse, "**Naruto en el mundo Yandere... Próximamente**..."


End file.
